Sky Clock
by hydro0228
Summary: (Modern AU) Dreams often come and go, you never quite experience the same one twice. However in Jack's case, he dreamed of a young and beautiful girl. He never thought that she was real, until he came to a city called Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 1**

The building was blazed with fire, its columns of support slowly gave away to the smelting heat. Glass shattered upon the pressure of collapsing ceiling. The metals creaked with strain, any sign of water instantly vaporized and poisonous gas fill up the air.

Running desperately around corners after corners, all exits were blocked by the rubbles. Time was running out, and he was tired. Exhausted from the heat and lack of oxygen to support his consciousness, he fell down on both his knees and pant. Eyes slowly closing as everything become dark.

Suddenly, a draft of freezing air chilled his skin and washed away any existence of heat that was present. Eyes opened as he lifted his head, there he saw something both beautiful and frightening. Everything was blue, there was ice everywhere. The ground was frozen solid and he could clearly see his reflection staring straight back at him, the ceiling was covered in icicles and snow was dangling in midair all around him.

In front of him was a woman, no she was younger, a girl with pale blond hair. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed to glows and sparkles like stars in an empty night. The girl raised a hand towards as if she was reaching for him and she spoke.

"Jack."

This girl knew his name, who is she? The question ran through his mind as he made eye contact with the girl.

_Crack._

Looking down he saw thin lines spreading from a small center. More appeared and many connect others looking like a spider web. Then the ice broke and he fell. All he saw was darkness.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzt bzzz- slap!_

Groaning with heavy eyes, the young man groggily wakes up and wipes his face with a hand. Slowly lifting the blanket and sitting up sideway with both his feet touching the carpet floor. Looking at irritating alarm clock, its screen displayed the time of which he set the night before. Standing up he started walking towards the bathroom door.

Fresh out from the morning shower, Jack went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to find something for a quick breakfast.

"Maybe just a quick toast and some eggs." Jack muttered to himself pulling out a few slices of bread and some eggs.

_20 minutes later…_

After finishing up his breakfast, jack brought the empty plates to the sink and proceeded to clean them.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Reaching over the counter and picking up his phone, Jack looked at the name and answered.

"Hey North, what you got for me today?"

_"Good morning Jack, it's Friday, why would you think I have anything for you today? I don't always give people assignments every time I call you know,"_ A voice with a heavy Russian accent sounded over the phone's speaker.

"'Course you do, you do it to me all the time old man." Jack replied.

_"No I don't, I'm not old, and show me some respect wouldn't you? I'm your commanding officer after all, Jackie boy."_

"Yes you do, you're over fifty, that's old, and I don't show respect to people with beards the size of my arm." Jack answered truthfully with a smirk on his face.

_"Haha yes very funny, anyway I am calling you today to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

_"It's the Syndicate, they're moving again,"_ North said with a serious tone.

"These guys again? They just wouldn't quit do they?" Jack replied clearly annoyed.

_"I'm afraid not, the hatred blood runs deep Jack. He will never quit until he gets what he wants and we'll have to keep fighting back."_

"So where is it this time?" Jack asked, sighing.

_"There has been a sudden increase in their movement in a city called Arendelle in the northeast part of the country,"_ The Russian man answered.

"Arendelle? Sounds like someplace from the Middle Earth or something," Jack snickered, "So what's my job? Eliminating the group?"

_"No, not right now. For now we need you to go there for gathering information first. We're still not sure why they just suddenly becoming active again. Something's there, I can feel it in my belly,"_ North replied.

"I think you just need breakfast old man, so when do I leave?"

_"We would like for you to get settled in by Sunday, so the sooner you pack the better."_

"So I gotta move again huh? Am I doing this solo or what?" Jack sighed.

_"Actually you'll be working with a partner this time, he is already there. His name is Haylan and I believe you two were friends no?"_

"Oh Hiccup? Haven't seen him since middle school, wonder how's he doing now." Jack looked up to the ceiling while smiling.

_"Hiccup?"_ The man seemed confused.

"Oh it's just a nickname, nothing important. Sounds good really, at least I know someone dependable to work with, so I'm leaving tomorrow morning I take it?" Jack asked.

_"The sooner the better so yes, pack everything you need by tonight and remember to catch a flight tomorrow. Haylan will see you in Arendelle and he will brief you on the rest,"_ North replied.

"Alright then, I'll notify you when I get there. Good day old man."

_"Yes, good day Jack, do go to school today and perhaps say goodbyes to your friends. You must have made some yes?"_

"Of course I have, I'm fun, everyone likes me, even had to reject the girls." Jack laughed.

_"Very well then, I'll talk to you soon Jack,"_ North chuckled and hanged up.

Jack ended the call and smiled, he would get to see his old friend Hiccup again soon. He started wondering about the city Arendelle then frown as he felt something wet beneath him. Jack looked down and saw water everywhere.

"Gah shit…"

He had forgotten to turn off the faucet.

...

Jack was running through the hallway and soon saw his destination. He opened the door and entered the designated classroom. He went in and the first things he saw were a pair of eyes peering at him through a pair of eye glasses. The man was wearing a red flannel shirt with a blue tie, a pair of black khaki and working shoes. In his hand was a projector remote. The man cleared his throat.

"Late again Mr. Frost, and by 20 minutes no less. A new record I might add, beaten your last one by 2 minutes." The man clarified and the students snickered.

"Ah! My apology, I just had a little incident this morning and I had to clean it up. You have a wonderful memory by the way and you clearly care about me. Perhaps I will bring this up to the principal and you might get a raise." Jack smirked sarcastically.

The teacher sighed and pinched his forehead, "just go sit down and turn to page 359, troublesome boy."

"Yes sir!"

...

Walking around looking and finally saw the spot, Jack walked towards the table and settled down his lunch tray. Surrounding Jack were people he would called friends, they were nice and seemed to share a close bond with each other. Jack smiled and slapped a brown haired boy's back.

"Hey Jamie, and you guys." Jack said happily.

"Oh hey Jack, heard you were late again this morning, what's up?" Jamie looked back and grinned.

"It's nothing really, just accidentally flood my kitchen, no big deal." Jack grinned back and scratched his own brown hair with one hand.

"Only you can flood a kitchen, Jack." Jamie shook his head while laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Yep. Anyway gotta tell you guys something." Jack announced.

"What is it?" The girl with short reddish-brown hair asked.

"I'm moving." Jack answered.

"What!?" Everyone at the table asked alarmingly.

"I'm moving tomorrow to be exact so just thought you guys might want to know." Jack shrugged.

"But why Jack? Why move so suddenly?" Jamie asked confused.

"Just…some family problems and I have to move."

"Oh…ok then." Jamie turned a bit sad as did the rest of the group.

"Well then, why don't we go out for a pizza night? Have fun while I'm still here?" Jack suggested seeing the sudden change in mood.

"Yeah." "Alright." "Sounds good." Were the satisfied replies that Jack received.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"Well that's the bell, I'll see you guys after school yea?" Jack turned around and smiled then picked up his tray and left.

...

Jack unlocked the door and head straight for his bedroom. He lied down while holding his phone scrolling through pictures he had taken during the fun time at the pizza place. He smiled before putting it down and sat up.

Jack went to the closet and rolled out a suitcase, he stared at his room for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, time to start packing, Arendelle awaits."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction and I am terrified to say the least. My writing is rather average despite living here in the States for seven years now haha. I'm using this as a way to improve my own writing skill. I would love any constructive criticism :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 2**

There was a floating light, it was blue and small enough for a hand to grasp it. The room was dark and the air was cold. The light was not warm, it was chill and cool like snow in winter time. light illuminates a softly blue and white hue.

Jack slowly walked towards with caution steps, for which each one he took a small parchment of ice was formed. With only a hand's distance from the light, he looked into it and saw a reflection of himself. With the differences of his hair being white and his eyes were of brilliant blue as opposed to the normal brown. He was in a dazed for he felt a sense of familiarity. The face stared back and then gave Jack a grin, then the temperature dropped to a freezing point, but Jack did not feel any discomfort. It was as if this was a part of him.

"Jack."

There was that voice again, Jack turned around to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes, nothing. Only to turn back around and saw the girl. This time having a better view. She was beautiful, porcelain skin pale blonde hair in a braid that drapes over her left shoulder. She was shorter than him, she looked up to him with a pair of bright blue eyes, but there were tears in them.

"Jack." She spoke softly.

"Wai-who are y-"

"Jack, please wake up." Her voice sounded almost like a plead.

"Wake up? What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

Then everything went white.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

Jack opened his eyes as the voice of the flight attendant's ran out over the speakers. He sat straight up and proceeds to fasten his seat belt while raising the seat to its proper height. He rubbed his eyes as the memory of the dream came back.

Jack looked to his right and lifted the window's cover to see the city below. There were many skyscrapers sprouting from the ground and roads weave in between. Far back in the distance is an impressive mountain range all covered in snow. Surrounding the city is a massive lake with rivers running through the city under its bridges. There was a small island connected to the city by a fairly large bridge, there seems to be no modern buildings, only old settlement houses. A castle is also present. With the season Fall coming to an end, the city seemed to have started transforming itself into a snow paradise.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Arendelle International Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

The flight attendant spoke again as the plane slowly decrease in altitude. Jack can see the runway clear of snow. The landing gears made contact with the asphalt ground and Jack felt a slight bump from the plane. The plane gradually slow down and soon taxiing to its designated gate, the flight attendant's voice came up for the final time.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle International Airport. Local time is 4:19 p.m. and the temperature is 29 degrees Fahrenheit._

_For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that is safe for you to remove about._

_Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use cautions when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

_If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

_We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices._

_On behalf of Aviaero Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you aboard again in the near future. Have a nice day."_

The plane came to a stop and the Fasten Seat Belt sign blinked off. Jack unfastened his own safety belt and stood up for a small stretch in unity with other passengers in the cabin. He sat back down and waited for most of the people to leave before standing up again and reached for his luggage and from the overhead bin. He pulled out the handle and strolled out of the plane into the airport's terminal.

Jack descended down the escalator and continued walking towards the airport's entrance gate where he hoped to find Hiccup. People were bustling around, he saw many greet each other and even couples sharing passionate kisses. A glint caught his eyes and he narrowed them. It was near in the back and he soon spotted tussled scraggy brown hair accompanied by a pair of green eyes. It was Hiccup, he raised his right hand and waved at Jack while smiling.

When Jack saw him up close he was surprised for he had grown to be tall as him. Jack gave a grin while extending his own hand for a shake.

"Hey, it's been a while." Jack greeted.

"Yep it has. It's nice to see you again Jack." Hiccup shook his hand with a smile.

"Good to see you too Hiccup." Jack could see a small scowl making its way up Hiccup's face.

"Still calling me that? When are you gonna let it go?"

"Heh, why never of course. It's your name after all." Jack replied with a smirk.

Hiccup gave a small groan then spoke again. "Well let's get you settle in, follow me to my car." He then swiftly turned around and walked away and Jack followed to what he'd assumed the parking garage.

...

Hiccup pulled out his car key and pressed the remote causing the black four-wheeled drive SUV to unlock its door and spring the engine to life, he soon lift the hatch back.

"Here put your stuff in." He said.

Jack grabbed his luggage and placed it in the cargo spot with ease. He got into the passenger's seat on the right while Hiccup seated in the driver's seat on the left. Hiccup then changed gear and drove out of the parking garage.

...

The car continued to speed on the highway without any traffic, Jack looked out the window as the view of the city getting closer. Light snow is falling in the air, leaves are no longer present on trees giving them a lifeless feel. There are people chattering among their friends in cafes and young kids playing tag in a park nearby.

"Welcome to Arendelle," Hiccup announced as they are driving through the street, "life is pretty peaceful here huh?" He continued.

"Yea, isn't it mostly like this in cold places?" Jack asked.

"I believe so, although with winter season is here, things are gonna be quite hectic with sports. Arendelle actually held a Winter Olympics once back in 1998 because of its crazy mountain terrains for skiing and all." Hiccup answered.

"Huh, never knew that. So am I staying at your place or my own?"

"It would be easier to work and I have like two empty bedrooms, it's not really a problem for two people to share." Hiccup shrugged. "And we can split the bills."

"Doesn't sound bad, but I'll only pay for food. Pay for your electricity and I'll be poor." Jack joked.

"It's not that bad, only like around $2000 a month or so, gotta keep the equipments running."

"Sheesh, why do you have two extra bedrooms anyway? I thought you're a loner." Jack wondered.

"More space to work with and more bathrooms for convenience purposes. I actually got a girlfriend now thank you very much."

"You? A girlfriend? That's new, so what's her name?"

"Her name is Astrid, that hurts and what about you? You brag about your looks so you must have one right?" Hiccup gave Jack a smirk.

"Nah, no one has caught my eyes so far. Who knows, maybe I'll find one here in Arendelle. That name still sounds weird, feels like I'm a Hobbit meeting the Elves or something haha. How'd the place get the name?" Jack leaned back to his seat with both arms propped behind his head and grinned.

"Sometimes ago back in the early 1500s, some Scandinavian immigrants from the east came here and settled down. The group's leader's last name was Arundel so hence the name Arendelle. The village and castle are still there so go downtown one day if you wanna see them up close." Hiccup explained.

"That sounds cool, so are we at your house yet?"

"Here we are." Hiccup made a few turns then pulled into a driveway. The garage door automatically rolls up and he drove the car in slowly. Both of them got out of their seats and Jack went to the back to grab his luggage.

Jack could see tools and machinery scattered about, there were many metal parts and they seem to be a part of some sort of flying vehicles. He soon followed Hiccup through the door that leads inside the house.

...

It was spacious and quite neat. There's a wall-hanged flat-screen TV above a medium sized fireplace filled with fire woods. Classy, the kitchen was big enough for two people to be in at the same time, cutlery and glasses were arranged in order and sizes.

"Nice place." Jack complimented while observing the arts hanging on the walls.

"Thanks, there's two rooms upstairs, pick one and you should probably go sleep since you seemed jet lagged and all. I'll call North so you won't have too. And grab something from the fridge if you're hungry" Hiccup commented seeing Jack's face.

"Yea, that sounds good, I'm still a bit sleepy. Where's the bathroom?"

"One in each room and I'll see you in the morning." Hiccup then pulled out a phone and headed into his own room.

"'K."

Jack walked to the stair he saw in the corner of the dining room. A small hallway with several doors, he went to the one in the back and opened up to see an empty bedroom. Jack set down his luggage and went to the bathroom. Few minutes later he came out satisfied and took off his shirt, pants, and shoes and flopped on the bed only in his boxer.

Then he dreamed again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I managed to write a new chapter somehow, I'll try to add some humor to the story to keep it from being boring. I will try to write longer chapters as the story goes on. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 3**

Jack was walking on an empty street. There was not a single person in sight, vehicles were neatly parked to both sides of the road. The street lights were bright yellow casting shadows off of the falling snow. He walked onto an overpass and placed both his elbows on the railings and leaned against it to admire the view of the empty city.

There were flashes of blue in the distance accompanied by sounds of pound ice breaking. Jack quickly hopped over the rail and landed on the cement road. He rushed towards the sound and turn on the corner of the city block.

There Jack saw the same girl from previous dreams running towards him. Behind her were several black horses hot in pursuit. The creatures seemed to be made of tiny particles of black sands and everything turns black as they pass through like an infection. The girl was in panic and launch ice bolts from her hands each time her head turns around.

Jack wanted to help, but he doesn't know what to do. He stood still gaping at the scene before him, his body seemed to have been frozen. The girl soon collided into him knocking him on his back taking away his breath.

The black horses running towards him and he saw himself getting trampled and felt pain.

"Ugh, that hurts." Jack groaned and opened his eyes to see himself lying face down on the floor.

Jack picked himself up and climbed onto the bed to sit. He looked at the clock on the desk and saw that it is already early morning. He treaded into the bathroom to washed up.

Refreshed, Jack walked to his luggage and put on a blue shirt and brown pants. He went out of the room and descended down the stairs.

The sun was barely up so the house is still relatively dark. Jack hit a light switch and walked towards the fridge in the corner of the kitchen. Opened up the machine he saw a few wrapped Subway sandwiches and some leftover pizza slices. He grabbed the milk carton and took a sub. Pouring himself a cup of milk, he drank it while unwrapping of what looks like a turkey sandwich. A few minutes later finished with his early breakfast, Jack started to look for Hiccup.

Walking by a door he saw Hiccup entered before he went to sleep, Jack gave it a few knocks.

"Jack? You're already up?" Hiccup's muffled voice came out.

"Yeah, you're up too? The sun's barely even up yet." Jack replied.

"Been up all night finishing this school report."

"School? That reminds me do I still have to go to school?"

"Yep, still need an occupation to keep our covers, hold on I'm coming out." Jack heard shuffling noises and the door opened revealing a tired looking Hiccup.

"You look tired." Jack commented.

"Just a bit, I already talked to North and he says we can start investigating at once and call for backups if we need it." Hiccup then went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Pssh, since when do I need help? I'm amazing enough. Anyway which school am I gonna go to?" Jack asked.

"Arendelle High, and we're in the same class."

"When do I start? Tomorrow?"

"Uh huh." Hiccup finished his milk and washed the glass in the kitchen sink.

"Alright then, oh right brief me on this mission since North didn't give me the full detail." Jack spoke.

"He didn't? Follow me then." Hiccup walked back into his room and Jack followed.

Hiccup's room was probably very spacious and large before he settled in. Monitor screens are everywhere including on the walls with so many computers running at the same time. On his desk was littered with papers and drawing sketches. Hiccup's small medium sized bed is sitting in the back corner of the room with its messy covers and pillows. There is a book case right next to the bed's end table.

Jack look closer at the monitors and what displayed on those screens looked like a section of a city.

"You're...watching the entire city?" Jack realized.

"Yep, gotta keep an eye on everything going on around here." Hiccup answered while looking through one of the computers.

"Like...everything? Including those places?"

"We-well, not everything literally. That's not even legal." Hiccup started blushing.

"We're legal." Jack smirked.

"That's...not what I meant."

"And this surveillance stuff is legal?"

"Uhh, yes. Yes it is. Anyway, I've been seeing some suspicious things lately." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?"

"There has been...disturbances, the violence rate had suddenly increased throughout Arendelle and I've confirmed some illegal shipment of weapons shipping into the city. Where the caches are I don't know. The name Syndicate has been popping up in public places. There was even a bank robbery not too long ago and the robbers were never caught." Hiccup pulled out a marked calendar. "These things did not happened randomly, someone is controlling all of this and I'm sure you know who that is." He concluded.

Jack gave a grim nod and seethed. "Pitch."

"So when I reported this to North he wanted to send in help and that's where you come in."

"You have any ideas of what he's planning?" Jack asked.

"As of now, not yet, but something is coming, something big. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"Why does everybody say that?"

"It's you after all. Don't worry we'll stop them." Jack gave an assuring grin.

"Careful though, have to keep the casualty level minimal if...things were to happen." Hiccup rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his office chair.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"She's in Berk visiting her family."

"How'd you two met?"

"Uh, we were in pilot training and she was my co. We did some missions together afterwards and things just got along." Hiccup shrugged.

"She sounds nice."

"Haha nah, she terrifies me." Hiccup gave a chuckle. "But she cares, I guess that's why I'm attracted."

"Wait, she's part of us too?" Jack eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, so she'll come back here to join us once her visit is done."

"Uh huh, do I need to keep my door close at night?"

"What do you mea-oh uh...we-we're not like that yet." Hiccup spluttered.

"Sure, anyways where's your car key?"

"Here, why?" Hiccup tossed to Jack the jingling keys.

"Just taking a stroll around town." Jack answered and went towards the door.

"Don't crash it please."

"No promises." Jack closed the door and walked to the garage.

...

Jack drove the car through the streets in the early morning and admired the view. He saw that many residents have already been awake and are currently preparing their shops for opening.

The sun can now be seen above the mountains' horizon and the street lights have turned themselves off. He saw a coffee shop that had just been opened and drove into the parking spot. He got out of the vehicle and walked through to the shop that says Freezing Fire. _The irony_, Jack thought and went through the door.

When inside Jack was greet with the warmth coming from the shop's heater. There were many tables throughout the shop, small round ones with four chairs to each. Jack walked up to the counter and looked through the menu hanging on top.

"May I get you anything?" a voice asked.

Jack looked back down to see a blonde man wearing a green apron. The male barista was as tall as Jack and has a built body. The man's nametag says Kristoff.

"Uh, I'll take a Coffee Milk, just a small one." Jack gave an answer after deciding.

"Anything else?" Kristoff hit a few buttons on the touch screen monitor in front of him.

"That's it."

"That'll be just $.99." The barista announced.

Jack pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter a dollar bill. The man took the bill and put it in the cash register. He handed Jack a printed receipt and walked to the coffee machine. A few minutes later he came back and handed Jack his cup of coffee on the counter.

Jack gave it a sip. "This is good." He complimented.

"Thanks, it's fresh brew."

Jack looked around the shop and saw it empty. "Do you guys get customers?"

"We do, it's still early and we've just opened. It's Sunday so people doesn't come 'til like another hour. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said while cleaning one of the tea cups.

"Jack." Jack took another sip.

"Nice to meet you, you seemed new around here."

"I am, just moved in yesterday."

"Living with relatives?"

"A roommate actually."

"Oh, are you in college?" Kristoff asked

"No, still in Senior year, going to Arendelle High tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Huh, so am I."

"So Kristoff, you work here part time?"

"Actually it's a family shop so I work whenever I can."

"You do anything at school?"

"I play for the school's hockey team."

"Oh, are you guys any good?" Jack asked curiously and took a sip out of this coffee.

"We're getting better, aiming for nationals this year since we came close last time." Kristoff chuckled. "You thinking of trying out? The season starts next week."

"Nah, already got my hands full with something already." Jack said thinking about the reason why he's in Arendelle. "You got a girlfriend?"

"No, not much of a social person." Kristoff's cheeks turned slight pink.

"Ah, but you're thinking of someone, aren't ya?" Jack smirked sipping the coffee.

"Well hey, I'm a guy." Kristoff blushed again and looked to the windows.

"So who's the one?"

"Her name is Anna."

"You even talked to her before?"

"A few times."

"So, why do you like her?"

"She's...spritely, cheerful, kind, like a warm ray from the sun during a freezing winter night." Kristoff gazed into the distance seemingly in a trance.

Jack whistled. "You got it bad eh? Planning to ask her out?"

"Of course not, she already has a boyfriend." Kristoff looked down before looking back up at Jack. "What about you, got anyone?"

"No, too busy most of the time to think about it." Jack answered.

"With what? You seem to be the carefree type."

"With uh-just a busy job." Jack said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Oh, ok I can see that." Kristoff looked to the door to see a person walking in.

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair split into two braids crossing over both her shoulders walked in happily while humming. Her eyes are blue and light freckles can be seen on her face, with fair skin and a slender body. She went up to the counter and greeted.

"Hey Kristoff, I would like two large cups of Frappuccino and two Cinnamon-Sugar Pretzels."

Kristoff blinked for a moment before straightened up and put the order in the machine, "Alright Anna, that would be $12.67."

Anna pulled out a card from her purse and handed to Kristoff who swiped it before giving it back. The machine printed the receipt and Kristoff went to make the drinks. Jack was observing the girl to his right before she turned facing him.

"Hi!" This girl is a cheerful one, and it made Jack smile.

"Hey there."

"I'm Anna." She chirped.

"Jack."

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" She questioned.

"Yeah I am." Jack answered.

"Oh really? Where'd you moved from?"

"Burgess."

"Hmm…I don't think I've ever heard of it." Anna looked up to the ceiling narrowing her eyebrows.

"It's a small place in the western state. Nothing grand like Arendelle here."

"Ah okay, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"You're the same age as my sister, are you going to Arendelle High?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll be starting tomorrow actually."

"Awesome, maybe I can give you a tour. I'm sure we'll be good friends and I'll introduce you to my sister Elsa." Anna suggested while smiling.

Jack gave a chuckle. "Sure, I'd like that."

Kristoff came back with two cups of Frappuccino and a paper bag of the pretzels. He handed them to Anna and spoke.

"How come you're here so early, on a Sunday no less."

"Oh the skating ring in Central Park opens today, Elsa and I are going and we don't want to be in line." Anna said happily while taking her food and drinks. "Okay, gotta go, bye Kristoff."

Jack stood up and turned to the door. "I'll be leaving too, I'll see you around Kristoff."

"Alright, be safe you two." Kristoff called out and then took out a magazine from the rack on the counter.

Jack walked ahead of Anna and pushed open the shop's door.

"Thanks. Oh that's my sister in the car." Anna said raising the left arm in a general direction and Jack's eyes followed.

What Jack saw gave him quite a shock. The girl sitting in the white sedan's driver's seat was almost identical to the one he kept seeing in his dreams. He blinked his eyes but dare not to tear away his gaze at her. She looked up from her phone and saw Jack, her eyes darted between him and Anna before started narrowing. Jack snapped out of the trance and saw her eyes glaring at him, he smiled inwardly before giving one back. He could see her being surprised slightly, but only to glared back even harder.

Anna was confused as her head kept turning back and forth between the two's silent moment of intensity. "Uhhhh…" Jack softened his eyes before grinning at Anna.

"Oh I'm just having a bit of fun since your sister seems to like glaring at me."

"Haha she actually does that to a lot of people." Anna giggled. "I know, maybe you should join us, it'll be fun." She suggested.

"Um perhaps not, I'm still a bit tired from the jet lag thing and I don't wanna fall on my butt too much." Jack laughed. "You should hurry up and go if you don't wanna be late by the way."

"Right! It was nice meeting you Jack." Anna then jogged hurriedly to her car and opened the door putting the food and drinks inside. She looked back at Jack and waved at him, Jack gave a small one of his own and gave the older sister a nod while smirking. He went to his car and starts the engine.

...

An hour later Jack noticed that the car was low on gas. He rounded a street corner and drove into the gas station. While standing outside waiting for the fuel to finish pumping, Jack looked around and saw a skating ring inside a park. It was the Central Park he realized, so this must be the center of the city. Curious, Jack parked his car on the sidewalk after the gas fueling and walked inside.

It was beautiful, the tall trees stood to either side of the walkway in only their branches. The snow was falling lightly and the area where grass once were now taken by the white icy powder. Jack continued on the pavement road towards the skating ring.

There were hundreds of visitors skating, they are currently going in the counterclockwise direction. He saw many beginners that constantly falling on their behind and that made him laugh. His eyes continued to scan the crowd before spotting the two sisters from earlier.

The two were laughing as they held hands together enjoying their time. Anna was quite clumsy as she needed her sister's assistance to keep herself from sliding out of control. The older sister Elsa on the other hand was graceful as a swan. It was as if ice skating is second nature to her. Her laugh though, really made her looked different comparing to the frown that she gave him. Jack smiled, then a memory crossed his mind and the smile faded. He shook his head before heading back out to where his car is parked. Feeling a bit down, he pulled out his phone and put in Hiccup's address and went home.

...

The garage door closed behind the car and Jack went inside Hiccup's house, or more correctly their base of operation. He glanced at the clock next to the TV and noticed that it's already noon, he walked by Hiccup's room and could hear a soft snore, he chuckled and walked to his room upstairs. Not knowing what to do, he sat on his bed and turned on the TV. Jack repeatedly hitting the next button on his remote bored since none of the channels has anything interesting. He soon turned it off and drifted into sleep.

...

Jack woke up to the noise of knocking coming from his door, he looked at the clock to his right and saw that it was already evening time. The door rattled again.

"Jack, you up yet?" Hiccup's voice rang out from behind.

"Yea." Jack sat up and replied.

"I ordered some pizza so come down if you want any and we'll discuss things for tomorrow." Hiccup voice came up again.

"Alright, be down in a bit." Jack called out before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jack walked down to the living room and was greeted with the sweet cheesy smell of pizza. He grinned and sat down on the sofa grabbing a slice.

"Good nap?" Hiccup came out from the kitchen holding two cups filled with ice and set them on the short table where the pizza laid.

"Not really, always hated afternoon naps, waking up feeling like crap." Jack complained and poured the bottle of soda into his cup.

"Then don't sleep for hours, just half of one is good enough." Hiccup took a pizza slice, the other hand the TV remote and he turned on an online movie streaming service. "Wanna watch something?"

"Hmm…how 'bout Avatar, haven't seen that one in awhile." Jack suggested.

"Which one? The one with the blue people or the bald kid?"

"The blue people one and The Last Airbender was a piece of shit. Ugh, such a shame to the amazing cartoon." Jack answered and grabbed another pizza slice.

Hiccup hit play and the movie started.

About halfway through the film Jack asked. "Forgot about this, but don't I need to bring something to school tomorrow."

"I already prepared your stuff, they're already in the car just in case you forget them tomorrow." Hiccup replied while drinking.

"Geez what are you, a housewife?" Jack joked.

Hiccup scowled, "Blame the blood," and ignored Jack for the rest of the movie.

When the credits started rolling, Jack and Hiccup began picking up the trash and a pizza slice that somehow ended up on the wall across the room. After seeing how late it is, they finished cleaning and had turned off the TV, each went to their own room.

"Night." Hiccup called out before shutting the door.

"Night." Jack called back.

Jack reached his room and walked into the bathroom again to clean himself up. He came out and stripped himself into only his boxer and jumped on the bed as the tiredness claimed his consciousness.

That night, the dream wasn't physically painful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man I've been procrastinating haha. Writing is hard :( I think I'll have an easier time drawing a comic instead of writing like this. Will try to do longer chapters and thank you to those who reviewed this story :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky Clock **

**Chapter 4**

Jack was gliding across a frozen pond in a pair of skates. The cold air brushed against his face as he skillfully guides himself around. The snow danced in the air as the moon shines brightly in the starry sky. It was in the time of winter, but the cold did not bother Jack, instead he welcomes it.

As Jack came to a stop, he could hear something from the wind. He closed his eyes to focus on his hearing. The sound was slight, it was of a girl's singing he recognized. Jack opened his eyes again to locate the direction of which the voice was coming from. He went north.

Jack had to remove his skates as they would make it difficult to move in the snow. He used the snow covered trees for support as he struggled to tread forward. Pushing away a branch he found himself looking out to a clearing below. It was a large lake that had been frozen and someone was skating on it.

Jack narrowed his eyes, as the girl in the blue shimmering dress glides around the lake, a trail of frost would appear behind her for a short time. Every time she made a jump the snow would sparkle. He was mesmerized by the beauty, of the girl's gracefulness and of how the surrounding would respond to her movements. It was as if they were one. Suddenly she stopped moving and started looking around, soon her eyes landed on him. She smiled and waved at him excitedly.

"Jack!" She called out loud.

He just stood there looking at her, not know how to respond he gave a small wave back.

"Come on and come down here." She called out again.

Jack made a decision and started going down towards the frozen lake carefully to not trip over the fallen trees. He reached the edge of the lake and put his skates on. He gave a few pushes to his feet and found himself standing in front of the girl.

"Hi Jack." The girl said cheerfully.

Jack then remembered a name he had heard briefly before, so he decided to use it.

"Hey Elsa."

"Pretty night huh?" Elsa asked looking up to the shining moon while smiling.

"Yeah...it's really nice." His eyes are still fixated on her face.

"Dance with me?" Elsa held her hands out in front of him in an inviting manner.

Jack blinked before giving a smile of his own. "I'll be happy to."

Their hands made contact with each other as Jack placed his above hers. It felt warm, and it was a nice feeling. She twirled under his arm and Jack couldn't help but admired her features. He thought they were absolutely unique. Everything that she possessed compliment each other flawlessly. She was different today from his other dreams, she looked so free and full of happiness as opposed to the distraught he was used to. It was nice, and Jack didn't want to see her cry ever again. He decided to close his eyes and enjoyed the warmth in the cold winter night.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzz-slap!_

Jack opened his eyes as his hand went autopilot and hit the alarm clock. He groaned then slowly sitting up throwing his legs over the bed, he stood up and stretched before hitting the bathroom. Jack put on a pair of dark blue jeans with his favorite blue pullover hoodie and walked down the stair heading to the kitchen to make himself a glass of milk. Hiccup came out of his room wearing a pair of brown khaki jeans and covered himself in a brown leather jacket with a yellow scarf over it.

"When does class starts" Jack asked after finishing his milk.

"In about 45 minutes, it takes 20 to drive there minus traffic." Hiccup answered making some toast.

"When's the sun coming up?"

"In an hour or so." Hiccup gave Jack some toast and the two ate quickly.

Jack settled himself in the passenger's seat and reached behind to retrieve his backpack. It looked like a normal black school bag but the inside is filled with tiny pockets designed for holding specialized equipment. He browsed through the books and papers and grabbed his schedule.

"So I got Calculus, Literature, Physics, History, PE, Art, ooh nice a Study Hall period. Thanks for that one Hic." Jack's eyes scanned through the room numbers and teachers' names.

"No problem." Hiccup shifted the gear and drove out of the garage.

"So which class is it that we have the same?"

"I think it's History and Study Hall." The car stopped at a red light.

"Oh good, I hate History. Least now I got someone reliable to copy off of, you'd let me right?" Jack smirked.

"Geez, don't you ever study?"

"Didn't hear a no, so I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine. When in Study Hall though, we'll be scouting the school. That's why I got us that period."

"Why?"

"It's common for the Syndicate to put their people in school to recruit new members so look for anything suspicious." Hiccup explained.

"Have you installed any cameras?"

"Yes...but not in those places."

"I could probably put them there."

"...I have a feeling your hormones has something to do with this."

"Hey, I might not have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I'm a prude." Jack leaned back against his seat fantasizing about certain things.

"Ugh...we're gonna get busted sooner than I thought." Hiccup groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught." Jack reassured him.

"Well if you do then I gotta explain to North why you've been beaten to death by girls." Hiccup chuckled.

"Hah! they'll fawn all over me at seeing my handsomeness. More effective and less harmful than drugs I tell ya."

"Har har, back to the point, make sure to often check around outside the school building and investigate any students gossip regarding anything related to the Syndicate. That should give us some leads." Hiccup reminded Jack.

"Sure Mr. Killjoy, where's the school map anyway?"

"It's on the back."

"Oh." Jack flipped the schedule around and studied the school's layout for the rest of the drive.

Their car soon reached the destination and Hiccup pulled it into the student's parking lot. There were still plenty of spaces considering the first bell doesn't ring until 25 more minutes. The sky was still dark and it was snowing lightly. Jack and Hiccup got out of the car and headed into the school's front gate.

Arendelle High looked impressive, the single building striking at three-storied tall in an old fashioned style. It has a slight touch of a medieval castle giving it a feel of the past. The snow adds a mysterious vibe to the whole place.

"This building is quite old, built in December 21st of 1937 as a commemorate for the founder of this city." Hiccup said while walking.

"Who built it?" Jack asked.

"By the descendant Marius Espen Arundel."

"Wait, there are still descendants of that old dude? Who's the youngest one right now?"

"I think her name was Anna."

"Anna? As in the one with two pigtails and a happy, clumsy personality?"

"You met her?"

"Yeah, yesterday at a coffee shop in the morning."

"Have you met her sister Elsa then?"

"Didn't get to talk to her since she kept glaring at me for no reason."

"Ah, so you got that treatment, so many got that it's dubbed the "Frozen Stare" now." Hiccup gave a small chuckle. "You'll only get that if you're standing close to her sister though so I guess you were?"

"Hey, I just wanted to open the door." Jack shrugged. "What about you? Ever been on the receiving end?"

"Once, I was just helping Anna up from being buried by the books in the library and she happened to walk by." Hiccup recalled the memory.

"Were you "frozen" then?" Jack gave a grin and air quoted.

"Nah, but I might've been if Astrid hadn't given me enough of those looks already."

"Geez, makes me wonder what you did to get them."

"...Just something stupid."

"Right."

Jack and Hiccup went their way through the building, there were already a few students walking around in the hall. Many of the classrooms were still dark inside indicating that even teachers haven't even arrived yet.

"the students tend to gather around the cafeteria and the library during the early hours." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm going to go to the library to return some books, so come with me if you want or just walk around the place." He suggested.

"I'll follow you." Jack responded.

They both made several turns and walked past a courtyard in the middle of the school building. The library was in the far back. Here Jack could see more students and several of the females giggled and waved at him. Jack gave a small wave back to them while smiling.

"I hope you remember why you're here." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't worry, this will just make it even easier. Cheer up a little, I even saw a couple of girls looking at you."

"Who would look at me? I'm just a nerd here." Hiccup gestured to all of himself.

"They don't know that and your girlfriend Astrid definitely did." Jack pointed out.

"Ha ha, I'm never gonna win an argument with you am I?"

"Unless it's life and death situation no you won't."

...

The library was in a separate building. It is five-stories and a person can traverse up and down using a spiral staircase or an elevator. The top floor is usually where the older books are and newer on the bottom. There is also a small cafe area in the back for each floor.

"Fancy." Jack gave a small impressed whistle.

"History is a major part of this city so they made sure the library is the best place. I'm gonna go return these so go check out the place." Hiccup took out some books and went towards the librarian.

"Alright I'll see you later." Jack called out.

Jack walked around the aisles and looked at the most recent novels. None managed to catch his attention so he decided to head up the top floor using the elevator since he was lazy.

There were no students, almost like this place was abandoned. Jack scanned the books stacked on the shelves and found out everything here is pretty much history. Not particularly his favorite subject he decided to head down, but he heard a noise, it was the sound of a page being turned. Jack tried to find the person reading and came to a large window in the back.

Sitting on the window sill was that girl, Elsa was her name. She did not noticed him as she was engrossed into the book. What that book was Jack could not see. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with shin high boots, her hair tied into a bun and she wore light make up. On her torso bore a blue overcoat in navy. Overall it gave her a regal look of a high class person.

Jack thought about his dreams and wondered if this was really the same girl. The one that always reach out to him, the one that always held something painful within and just want to be free. Do angels exist? Because he believed he is seeing one right now. He knocked on the wooden bookcase next to him and she looked up.

"Hello." Jack greeted.

She looked at him for a moment before replying. "Hello." The voice sounds pretty exactly like from his dreams. Dreams are weird.

"Are you up here by yourself?"

"...Yes."

"Ah right, my name's Jack, what's yours?"

"Elsa."

Jack looked around the library not knowing what to say and her eyes are still on him, observing he presumed.

"So uh, do you always go here by yourself?" He asked

"Yes." She answered without tearing her gaze from him.

"What about your sister, Anna?"

"What about her?" Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean, don't you two stay together often or something?"

She sighed softly and answered with a slightly cold tone which Jack caught. "She's with her boyfriend."

"You don't seemed approve of whoever this guy is that's dating your sister." Jack made a comment.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your right index finger twitched, you gave small sigh, your expression showed annoyances." Jack pointed out.

Her eyebrows rose and she sat straight up a little.

"And now you're surprised."

She rolled her eyes and said. "You're very observant. I don't see that a lot around here."

"How much do you really see?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head slightly to her right.

"Seeing isn't the same as interacting. Like how there's more to a book than its cover."

She put a hand in front of her mouth and let out a soft laugh. "Not only you've got a pair of eyes, a mouth too I see."

"Ouch, I feel insulted. Just to let you know I've also got a brain." Jack joked.

"Oh? That I would have to judge for myself. For it is a rarity amongst the crowd."

"I'm more rare than a diamond if I do say so myself. You will never see another one like me." Jack smirked triumphantly.

"I hope not, it would be terrible to deal with two."

"Harsh. So do you come here often?" Jack changed the subject.

"Almost every morning yes, why do you ask?" She looked quizzically.

"I just have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot more in the future."

"Ah yes, I was afraid of that. It does get lonely here once in awhile so I suppose that's not so bad."

"Hah! You'll love my company, guaranteed with a golden seal of approval." Jack boasted.

Elsa laughed lightly, "By the way, my sister said that she would like to give you a tour of the school sometimes."

"I'd be delighted, certainly more helpful than an inanimate map."

Their conversation was interrupted as the bell rang signaling that school had officially started. Elsa stood up and closed the book she was holding and put it back onto one of the shelves. She picked up her bag and started walking towards Jack.

"Well, it's time for class, perhaps we can talk again tomorrow yes?"

"Uh yea sure, let's go."

They both walked into the elevator and descend down to the first floor. Elsa walked out ahead of Jack and turned her head back to flash him a small smile then she went out of the library. Jack felt good for some reason. Hiccup was no where insight so he must have gone ahead, Jack decided to ask for direction to his first classroom as he trek down the hallway.

...

Calculus class was boring and Jack somehow managed to stay awake during the whole lesson. Spending most of his life as an undercover agent for the Ranger Corps, mathematic was a required skill as a field operative must be calculative in every situations. Although he has always been more of a hands on punching method, sometimes resorting to using a gun when necessary to subdue targets. A dead target isn't a good target for information could not be extracted, alive is better, and preferably still able to talk. Jack would rather do it that way, less blood on his hands.

The Ranger Corps was a secret military division formed in the early Great First War about 100 years ago. Back then it was only used for evacuating and rescuing innocents from the heat of war. It wasn't until the appearance of a terrorism group a few years later called Black Syndicate that the Ranger Corps had to develop its program further. Training younger men in the name of defending peace and justice. The two sides have been fighting ever since and neither one seemed to be having the upper hand.

The Ranger Corps had their agents everywhere: on every single continents, every seas, and even in space.

Jack did not know about the organization until after the day his parents died in a plane crash during a snowing winter night. He came to hated that cold season for all it only reminds him of the day he became alone, but he could not for long. He received a message that day from the Ranger Corps telling him that his father was part of it and they offered him the same. Not knowing where to go, he accepted the deal to join. He was only ten-years-old.

Jack made several friends, or rather acquaintances as he only use them for benefits. He did have a real friend, his name was Haylan. A shy kid with a brilliant mind, always tinkering with machinery, but he would often hiccup due to always drinking too much water that it became his nickname.

Jack stayed in training for six years and left, Hiccup stayed behind since he wanted to be a pilot. He hadn't seen Hiccup for two years until now, both of them working together once again. Jack felt that Hiccup is the closest to being a sibling, he would've had a real sister if his parents never died.

Jack never had a love life. Sometimes making a wrong decision during missions could spell death for him. There were girls who thought he was attractive, but he never cared about his looks. Well, not as much as Eugene, or as he called himself Flynn. An asshole that guy was, but a good comrade. None of the girls ever caught his attention, they were too easy to see through, until now.

This one named Elsa, she intrigued him. Jack was sure that she has some big secret within, in due time he hoped to find out what it is. It's odd enough to have dreams about someone that you've never seen before, but even odder when that person is real. A coincidence? Definitely not. He would be sure to talk to this girl more, and it doesn't hurt that she's also gorgeous in his eyes.

The bell rang once more and Jack got up to leave the classroom. The next few periods went past quickly and soon it was lunch time.

The school's cafeteria was situated on the first floor in the center of the building. In front of it was the courtyard Jack saw earlier in the morning, it has picnic tables with wooden tops to prevent snow from landing on the food and students. He saw Hiccup sitting indoor near the far back eating a small hamburger. Jack bought one for himself at the vendor before joining him.

"Hey." Jack called out and Hiccup looked up.

"Hey." Hiccup replied back and took a bite. "How's the class treating you?"

"With boredom," Jack grave a groan, "I can just sleep through this stuff. Except History, but I got you for that," He grinned.

"What am I? Your walking cheat sheet?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Study Hall is after lunch, so why don't you check out the East Wing while I check the other?" Hiccup suggested biting the last bit of the hamburger. "Familiarize yourself with it and you can do the West Wing next week."

"Sure." Jack finished his own hamburger and threw the rolled wrapper into a trash bin nearby.

Lunchtime passed and both of them went their separate ways.

...

Jack's trip was rather uneventful as nothing of interest happened during that time. He wandered the halls aimlessly and was getting bored. He was currently in the music building. The students were practicing with their instruments coordinated by the instructor in the band room. Jack was nearing the piano room and he heard a soothing voice coming from within. He looked inside and was surprised at what he saw.

There were a couple of students inside and a girl was sitting in front of a grand piano with her back facing him. She was singing a song he did not recognized and skillfully dancing her fingers across the keys. Her voice was nice to hear although she did hit a few tunes a bit off.

Jack folded his arms and leaned against the door enjoying the moment. The song soon finished and the girl stood up and bowed to her audience. Everyone clapped and complimented her. She turned around and it was Elsa, she saw Jack and he gave her a thumbs up, she nodded and smile her thanks.

The bell interrupted them once more, Jack flung his backpack over on one side of his shoulder and walked to his next period which is History. He groaned at his least favorite subject.

Upon entering the class, he saw Hiccup sitting in the left corner in the back eyeing everyone as they come in. To Jack's surprise Elsa soon walked in the classroom as well. They looked at each other in silent greetings and she went to her seat which is in front of Hiccup's. The History teacher introduced Jack to the class as a new transferred student.

"Jack why don't you go seat next to Mr. Haddock." The teacher told Jack.

"Sure."

Jack went passed Elsa and took his seat next to Hiccup in their desk. Hiccup looked back to him and said, "Anything?"

Jack answered, "No, nothing so far. This place is pretty large for a high school."

"When a city is rich it's not surprising. Anyway just keep your eyes open, things always happen when least expected."

"Yea, what are we learning anyway? More about dead dudes or some kind of war?"

"The War of the Order, you know the one that happened almost 300 years ago? When they still use blades and armors?"

"Ah that one, ok then I'll just sleep, wake me up when it's over." Jack yawned and leaned his head on his right palm that's acting as a pillar. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Still lazy as ever." Hiccup shook his head and chuckled, "just like back then."

Class seemed to have just ended the moment Jack opened his eyes. The bell rang and he took his pack over his shoulder and gave Hiccup a nod before heading out. Next period would be P.E., so at least he would get to stretch his limbs.

There were two different gyms, one reserved for regular sports and one for winter sports. There was also a large indoor pool. The educators really took sports seriously to build all of this. The fields outside were covered in snow so no one really use them. Jack headed for the regular gym to play some ball.

Today the students were going to have a dodgeball game, Jack grinned. This would be fun for catching and throwing is his specialty. He sided with what seemed to be the weaker team, he always preferred the underdogs. When the game started, an assortment of balls were lined up in the middle and Jack went for the smaller ones. Big equals pain but small equals speed. He threw several of them and all hit their marks. One by one the other team was reduced to only five players from thirty.

This was an unfair game, Jack's experience in the undercover world allowed him to train his reflexes far above the normal human's average. He would skillfully sidestep and tilt his body to dodge the oncoming projectiles instead of catching them, it would be too easy. He laughed at the last five unlucky sitting ducks and soon the game was over. His teammates cheered and the other side glared at him, Jack only shrugged and enjoyed the moment.

...

The first day of Arendelle High had finally ended and Jack felt good. He met a mysterious girl in the morning and got to whooped some cocky students. He went to where their car is and saw that Hiccup had just arrived as well.

"How's the first day?" Hiccup asked opening the driver's door and tossing his pack into the backseat.

"Surprisingly good. This place is impressive." Jack got in the passenger's seat.

"I got a call from Astrid, she's coming in two weeks."

"Cool, I wanna see this girl. She must be something if she chose you."

"Funny, I see that you've talked to Elsa and managed to held a conversation."

"How did you-the cameras?" Jack questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Where was it anyway?"

"On the tallest bookshelf in the back corner. Behind some spider webs."

"Are all the cameras hidden?"

"Yeah. How'd you get her to talk and not stare?" Hiccup turned at one of the lights.

"You ask questions, eventually she'll answer and it just go on from there." Jack answered while observing the street.

"You found out anything about her?"

"Nothing concrete as of yet. Gonna see her a few more times and I'll see."

"Finally, about time you find someone."

"The heck are you talking about? I doubt I'll ever get a girlfriend." Jack rose his eyebrows staring at him.

"Ah, there's always the symptoms. The first is always the best." Hiccup laughed and made another turn.

"Whatever, although I'll admit she's pretty."

"Annnd there's the first sign." The car turned onto their driveway.

Both of them got out of the black SUV and brought their backpacks inside with them. Jack thought about something for a moment and spoke. "I should probably get my own car."

"Yeah you probably should," Hiccup replied, "There's a dealer not too far from here. Go whenever you want."

"Though I do like a chauffeur, so maybe not." Jack smirked and closed the door behind them after they went in the house.

"Uh uh, I'm not driving you forever."

"Ha ha, so what are you doing now?"

"Back to monitoring so shoo, go somewhere and don't bother me unless you found something." Hiccup went to the fridge and grab a sandwich before going inside his room.

Jack shook his head and let out a laugh and went upstairs to change. He took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen. It was still in the afternoon and he doesn't know what to do so he decided to cook.

Jack isn't a bad cook, no not at all. Living by himself put him in the situation of feeding himself, eating fast food eventually loses taste and he never really had friends to eat at a restaurant. Eventually he learned that cooking is quite fun and rewarding. He could make the product to his taste even if it's weird by 'normal' standard. But cooking is art, and art means freedom.

Night soon fell and Jack saw Hiccup coming out from his room sniffing his nose. He looked around and saw Jack in the kitchen. "You can cook?"

Jack snorted, "Of course I can, you saying you can't?"

"Just a little, too busy most of the time. That smells good, real dinner for the first time in forever woohoo!" Hiccup cheered himself and start preparing the table.

Jack cooked with what he found in the fridge and was surprised when there were actual meat and a decent amount of vegetables. Both of them ate the food while watching TV. Hiccup was busying devour everything that was on his plate. When he was done he leaned back against his chair and sighed.

"Best thing I've ever eaten in awhile," he continued, "you're a good cook. Do this everyday and I wouldn't mind being your chauffeur."

Jack chuckled loudly and drank his water, "deal, but we need to hit the grocery soon. You barely had anything in there."

"I miss real food, even Astrid doesn't cook this good." He complimented.

"Eh, she'll get better eventually if she cooks often, probably. Caught anything on the cameras yet?" Jack asked.

"No, I feel like my eyeballs are gonna pop out anytime now. . I'm tired, off to sleep early so night." Hiccup yawned and picked up his plates to the sink. He sauntered off to his bedroom's bathroom.

"Night." Jack called out and cleaned up the rest. He went up to his own room and brushed his teeth and changed into night wear. He turned on the TV and watched some random romance movie that was on. Eventually boredom took over and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I kinda sat on this chapter for awhile not sure how to write Jack and Elsa's first conversation. I think I did ok with it. This whole story is in AU so obviously I made some change to the characters to fit the story plot. This agent stuff is actually hard to write, but pretty fun. Anyway many thanks for those who reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 5**

Jack was driving his car along the road in the middle of the night. The streets were filled with people walking around enjoying a festival. It was Christmas. To his left was a river and he could see a castle on the other side. Behind it were colorful fireworks dazzling in the cloudless sky.

A person shifted in the seat to his right, he turned around to see the same girl with brilliant blue eyes gazing out the car's window at the fireworks. He could see her serene smile as she was watching. She then turned to him and held one of his hand. Jack parked the car to the side of the road by the railing that separate the river and the road. Both of them stepped out of the car.

The fireworks reflected one the water surface giving it a mixture of bright colors. Jack leaned onto the rail and wrapped his right hand around the girl's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed in content and continued to watch the display in front of them.

"Such a pretty night isn't it Jack?" The girl closed her eyes for a bit before opening then again.

"It sure is," Jack then looked at her face, "but not as much as you Elsa."

"Oh stop it," Elsa giggled, "but isn't odd for there is no snow tonight?" She looked up into the starless sky.

"Perhaps it's waiting for you."

"Hmm, perhaps it is." Elsa lifted her right hand and conjured a small frosty particle and tossed it to the sky. Then snow started falling lightly and they both could hear people's cheer in the distance. She smiled, "sometimes I really feel blessed having this power."

"And I feel blessed for having you," Jack leaned his head into her hair and smelled its sweet scent.

Elsa turned her body to wrapped both her arms around Jack's and he did the same.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Elsa."

_Bzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzz-slap!_

Jack groaned after the alarm clock shut its bell, he was really starting to hate it. He heard some kind of noise and looked up to see his TV still on and is currently showing weather forecast. The weather stayed similarly to as how it has been.

His dreams has gotten weird, was he suppose to know this girl well? Was it some kind of memory or a prediction in the future? He'd have to find out soon enough, even if it might take years. He had to admit it the one last night felt pleasant and wouldn't mind seeing it once more.

Dreams come to Jack irregularly. Most often he would be too focused on his assignments to leave his mind distracted. Living alone for the last two years didn't give him many thoughts about someone else so he would never dream about anyone, much less a girl.

There's also magic, ice magic to be more precise. Was it a sign? Do magic really exist? In the early time, any unusual occurrences would be blamed by the people to be caused by sorcery or witchcraft, until science came along. If magic really did exist, then is it possible that this girl Elsa really has them?

Jack shook his head at the ridiculous thought and went to the bathroom too refresh himself. He changed into a pair of nee clothes and joined Hiccup downstairs.

They quickly ate their eggs and toasts and left for school at the same time as yesterday.

...

Now somewhat know his way around the campus, Jack made his way to the library's top floor while Hiccup went to check on his stalking cameras.

The door opened with a ding and Jack walked out. He remembered where Elsa was from last time and walked there.

There she was, sitting on the same window sill reading what he assumed to be the same book from its color and estimated thickness. He knocked on the bookshelf and she looked up.

Jack observed her with more attentiveness. She wore more or less the same outfit she had had last time. He could see that her skin was actually pale, paler than the average citizens living here in Arendelle. Much like from his dream. He could also feel a slight decrease in temperature, very little, but Jack can feel it. He had been exposed different environments giving him the ability to acutely detect small changes. Even to the smallest breath from a person can temporarily increase the heat.

Jack greeted with a grin, "hello, good to see you again."

"Good morning Mr. Jack," Elsa smiled, "I did not think you would show up at the exact same time as yesterday."

"Mr.? I don't look that old am I?" Jack questioned.

"Of course not, but they way you speak says otherwise." She explained.

"I would say the same to you, perhaps I should call you ma'am from now on," he saw her eyes narrowed, "but that would not be polite to such a young woman isn't it?"

"We value our youths very much, so please refrain from doing so, unless you would like an earful from my younger sister," Elsa spoke with dignity. "And please, take a seat."

"Is it really that bad?" Jack asked about her sister as he took a chair nearby and sat down in front of her.

"I believed she attempted to scold me for almost an entire week just for eating the last piece of her favorite chocolate."

"So she's a chocoholic huh?" Jack chuckled, "are you one for chocolate as well? I mean you did took the last piece."

"...No, no I am not." He could see her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Got it, next time I'll be sure to bring some. Anyway what are you reading?"

Elsa turned a page in the book and said, "History of the Eastern Civilizations."

"History? Why? Aren't there other types on books here that are more interesting?" Jack was curious.

"Because I wish to see what's outside of Arendelle one day, so I want to know as much as possible."

"So you've never travel anywhere before?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "My sister mentioned you came from Burgess, what was it like? Have you been to any other countries before?"

Jack was surprised, not from knowing that she had never been outside her hometown, but from the way she sounded. It was like a child asking what is in the present box. There was that same gleam in her eyes. He stroked his chin and answered, "Burgess is a small city, we don't have any tall buildings like it does here. It is sunny most of the time and overall a cozy little town. As for traveling I've been to the European cities, Asian countries, and have met the Australian kangaroos." He saw her beaming eyes filled with anticipation and continued, "the cultural differences are massive from one place to the next. In Europe, well the lifestyle is a lot more quiet compared to Asia. There are a lot of chapels and palaces as opposed to temples and citadels. As for Australia? Well, there's a lot bunnies there and I saw this little clown fish with a tiny fin. Hey I just thought it was funny, I named him Nemo by the way."

Jack recounted his tales of traveling while carefully leaving out any details about his real reason for being there. During the story Elsa had asked him how he was able to go to those countries he simply made up a lie about his relatives worked in an airline and he just tagged along. She was also curious about his parents, he just said they passed away when he was young. She apologized for asking but he waved her off saying she didn't know.

The free time of which they had in the morning passed when the bell rang. Elsa looked up in disappointment as she knew they had to stop their conversation, Jack noticed and gave a smile. "We can continue this tomorrow, I think it's time for class."

She stood up and put the book in her hand back where it belonged and grabbed her stuff, "yes of course, I will be seeing you tomorrow." She walked with him to the elevator and said, "my sister said she would like to give you the tour today, she will be waiting in the courtyard during lunch period."

"Tell her I'll see her then," Jack nodded his head and pushed the button for the elevator to descend. They both parted ways at the library door.

...

Jack went to his classes and the periods passed quickly. It was time for lunch and he made his way to the courtyard early so he can find Anna easier than when it's crowded. Only a few students are around and he looked for the strawberry-blonde hyper girl. He found her quite easily, she was standing next to a lifeless tree with an auburn hair guy with sideburns. They were talking about something then the guy pulled out his phone and answered. He seemed to panicked about something and hastily said goodbye to her and left.

Jack saw Anna stared down at her stomach and frown so he thought she must have been hungry or something. Remembering that she likes chocolate, he decided to buy two chocolate puddings from the vendor, one for him and one for her. He made his way towards her.

"Hey there Anna." Jack called out.

Anna looked to him in surprised and smiled brightly, "hey Jack!" Her stomach made a small audible noise and she blushed.

"Hungry?" He handed a pudding he had bought.

"Ooh thank you," she took it with joy before getting surprised, "chocolate too? It's my favorite, how'd you know?"

"Your sister mentioned about how you went crazy after she ate your last chocolate piece." Jack took a spoon to scooped the milky substance and ate it.

"She did? Weeeell, they say the last one is the best," she giggled and opened the pudding container, "come on, I'll show you the school, let's eat on the way."

"Alright." Jack followed her out of the courtyard.

The trip was pleasant, Anna finished her lunch rather quickly and she pointed out every single thing she knew about the school as they walked. This place was big, Jack would have to go through everything one more time so he wouldn't get lost one day. He had observe Anna throughout the whole time. She was spritely, very cheerful and seemingly always optimistic about everything, a very large contrast when comparing to her older sister Elsa. She still has a childlike personality and would do anything if she considered it to be fun. It's nice to see such happy faces.

Jack doesn't share the same sentiment. He was a Ranger, an undercover agent tasked with missions to go into the Syndicate's territory to sniff out any information he could get. He had seen cruel things in this world, the side which rarely ever seen in the public eyes. He had spent sleepless nights in the early years when he first learned about the Syndicate, the things they would do to people to get what they want or simply for sickening joy. Murder, rape, and piracy acts. He didn't want to believe it then, but eventually he saw them with his own naked eyes.

He remembered when he was first wounded by a bullet and saw his own blood spilling out from where it hit. There was pain, and he knew he was in real danger, where his life was threatened. He had also inflict pain upon others, but no death. After he became a field operative, he thought he was ready, but he was naive. Out there was the real deal, not a training ground.

"So you've met sister Elsa, what do you think about her?" Jack snapped out of his thought when he heard Anna.

"Uh, I guess she seems lonely?"

"Yeah, she's always been like that," Anna looked down sadly, "she distrusts people around her except for those inside our family."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I used to be bullied when I was little and she was always there protecting me. She also has this...condition."

"Condition?"

"Well it's not my place to tell, it's personal to her." She smiled at him, "I hope she'll find a true friend that'll make her happy one day. You'll do it won't you?"

Jack looked at her surprised, he didn't expect that from her, "I can see that you care for her a lot, but I'm not sure if I'm the one you hoped for."

"Of course I care, and why not? I think you're the only one she ever talked to."

Jack never had many friends, almost none at all. It's difficult to keep his identity a secret when making contact with too many people. Maybe that's why Hiccup was so good at it, he was always the loner in the back corner that no one cares about. He could make observations with ease since no one really bothers him. Jack liked meeting others, but he never stayed in one place for too long before. Knowing a person for a few months doesn't necessarily guaranteed long term friendship. He wasn't sure how long he would be here in Arendelle, but seeing Anna's eager face affected him. He sighed and let a hand ran through his hair.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good friend, but I can try."

"Sure you can, I know you can," she hugged him unexpectedly and grinned when let go, "you're a nice guy."

Jack chuckled, not sure how to respond, he decided to change the topic, "earlier I saw you with someone, who was he?"

"Oh, that was my boyfriend Hans, I'll introduce him to you sometimes."

"You guys been together for long?"

"No, it's only been a week I think."

"Is he nice?"

"Oooooh, he's like the nicest, always worrying about me and would make sure I'm happy at all times." She gushed about him as if he was a prince of some sort.

Something tugged in the back of Jack's mind, he can't take her words for it until he met this guy himself. A person that's deemed to be perfect usually has the biggest flaw. Anna is an extremely cheerful girl, the hardest type to bring down hope, but also the easiest to be manipulate. He let that thought go for now and simply said, "I'd like to meet him one day."

"I'm sure you two would be great friends."

The bell rang and Anna ran ahead waved back at him, Jack gave one of his own and turned around to go through the East Wing of the school again. He stopped by the music building hoping to catch another musical performance of some kind. The band room was as loud as ever, students blowing air into their instruments making their cheeks puffy. The drama members were making a rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_ with their cheesy lines. Jack liked the piano class more, he preferred the calm and smooth melody of the chordophone instrument, he had always thought it was string. He saw Elsa, but she wasn't playing instead another girl was place. There were chairs inside for spectators so Jack decided to go in and sit down.

Many people including Elsa turned his way in surprised, must be because he's the only one in. Several of the females looked at him a bit longer before returning to their own digital pianos. Jack gave a small wave at Elsa and she shyly smiled back. The room was mostly populated by girls and only a few guys and for some reason the girls were really working hard. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music playing.

The period was soon over and Jack got up stretching a little, he would love to listen to this everyday, but unfortunately duty comes first. Everyone that was in the room walked out passed him and said goodbyes to each other. Many glanced at him and giggled. He saw that Elsa was speaking with her teacher so he headed out for his next class.

Jack flopped down to his seat next to Hiccup with a groan, he never understood why some people actually liked History. He nodded to Hiccup and shrugged indicating that he found nothing, he then took out the thick textbook and opened to the proper page. Class went on and he wasn't able to sleep, he had been staring at Elsa from the back since she's sitting in front of his desk. He wondered why she preferred being alone, didn't anyone approach her before? She's definitely a good looking girl. Anna mentioned a condition, is that the reason or only part of it?

Jack suddenly felt a nudge from Hiccup and he looked at him, Hiccup pointed his finger towards the teach who was calling him.

"Mr. Frost?" He heard the teacher calling him and immediately switched his attention to her.

"Uh Yes?"

"If you are finished staring at Ms. Arundel, please answer the question." He heard a few snickers across the room, even one from Hiccup. Elsa's shoulders stiffened slightly and he thought he saw her ears turning a bit pink.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat it?" A few of the students laughed out loud and Jack felt self-conscious.

The teacher sighed seemingly annoyed. "I asked, who was the general that led the 8th Battalion across the Arctic Channel in 1742 against the Northern Army?"

Jack pursed his lips not knowing what to answer, he then heard several small tapping noises to his right. He didn't know why Hiccup drumming the fingers then remembered that it was a code. A version of the Morse code that He and Hiccup had invented back in the days of training camp. They had created a visual and a sound based secret code so only the two of them would understand. He recognized it and smiled at the answer, "it was General Summerlin."

"Very well, and was the one leading the opposing force?"

"Winterward the Second."

The teacher's left eye twitched and she continued, "Which force achieved victory?"

"Neither, as there was an avalanche and buried both."

"Were there any survivor?"

"Only a few from either side and they decided to call a truce."

"What was that battle known as and why was it a turning point?"

"The Peace Solstice and it was the first one that set the domino effect to end the war."

The teacher sighed and pinched her nose, knowing that she had lost, "it was good to know that you know your history Mr. Frost, it seems that you will do well with tests next week. Now please at least act like you are paying attention."

"Yes ma'am." Jack looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were on him except Elsa's and Hiccup's. He smirked and leaned back to his seat, the whole class became quiet once again as the teacher resumed the lesson.

"Thanks for that." Jack whispered to Hiccup.

"Ha ha ha, so you were staring at her after all," Hiccup chuckled and turned a page in his book, "I knew something like this would happened, but this is a lot sooner than I thought."

"Ah shut it, it wasn't like that, I was thinking about something else." Jack scowled.

"Sure."

When the class ends Jack noticed that Elsa left the room rather quickly. He hoped she didn't think that he was some kind of stalker and went to the gym. Several of the students in History class were present and he remembered some of them were the ones that had laughed at him. Today was a game of volleyball and he mercilessly spiked the ball at them everything he had it. His team won without much effort since he made some players on the other side dropped out. Revenge truly is sweeter than sugar.

After school Jack headed for their car, he and Hiccup settled in.

"Well that was an interesting day." Jack gave himself comfort by reclining his seat backwards.

"I'd say, it's not often you get caught staring at somebody." Hiccup chortled and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I was not staring."

"What were you doing then? Stripping her with your eyes?"

"What the hell? I was not and when did you start talking like that?" Jack sat up looking bewildered.

"It's only been like three days and you already rubbed off on me. You never got caught spying before, so what happened? You prefer the back to the front?"

"Okay first of all, I was not staring, my eyes just happened to be in her direction. Secondly, I was thinking about...well it was about her."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there is, I actually talked to Anna and just found out something and got curious." Jack clarified and lied back down.

"So what'd you find?"

"Apparently she has some kinda of condition and she's an alone type."

"I figured that much."

"Be quiet and let me finish, she distrusts people and had protect Anna when they were little against bullies, and she likes chocolate."

"Well I think you've made more progress than any other guy that tried before."

"Wait, people have approached her before?" Jack got curious and put his seat back up.

"Yea I've seen a few, but they all got the glare and just left her alone afterwards. I remembered some sport teams' captains actually asked her out and got straight up reject. It was amusing to watch really."

"I don't know who I should feel bad for."

"Like I said, you actually managed to held a conversation with her, that's some serious progress."

"You didn't spy on us did you?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. Anyway we're here, time for some grocery shopping." Hiccup announced as he neatly placed the car in the parking spot.

Jack got out of the vehicle and looked at the store sign that says_ Oaken's Market_. It was single floor but quiet decent in size looking from the outside. He and Hiccup entered and grabbed a cart by the entrance. Insides were many aisles having pretty what one would need on a grocery trip. Jack was pushing the cart along the dairy section looking for milk, he saw Hiccup coming towards him holding in his arms a lot of meat and fish. he dumped them into the cart already containing eggs and vegetables.

"We should have steak tonight, I have a grill in the backyard." He grinned and Jack only nodded his head smiling.

"Haven't had that in awhile, I'll make it extra saucy tonight."

They quickly purchased their items and went to their car. Hiccup opened the SUV's back door and stuffed the bags in. The sun was still up by the time they reached home. They brought the stuff inside and Hiccup went into his room continue his dragging monitor duty while Jack preparing dinner.

The backyard was quite large, there's also a large storage house and Jack couldn't help but wonder why would any house have such a large one. The grass weren't tall at all so Hiccup doesn't slack when it comes to gardening, unless he built an automatic lawnmower, the latter seemed more probable. The grill was on the concrete ground to Jack's left and there's also a small picnic table.

Jack liked his steak to be on the rare side and Hiccup liked it more well done. He took out four pieces of the meat and marinated them. Grilling is going to make him smell smoky so he decided to take a shower after dinner.

When everything was done it was already dark, Jack placed the finished steaks on two separate dishes and placed them on the table in the kitchen along with the sauce and salad he made earlier. Hiccup's sensitive nose brought him out of his room.

"Oh that smells good," he quickly washes himself and settled down into a chair. He took a bite and started crying in pleasure, "and it's good too."

"You sound like a survivor that went hungry for days," Jack joked while eating his own.

"I did skipped lunch to make sure I was hungry for this, and oh boy was it worth it."

"It is me after all, I am the best," Jack laughed, "you still found nothing so far?"

"Nope, I wonder if they're even doing anything right now, maybe they got a month off or something."

"Glad I'm not you, anyway what's up with the huge storage house in the yard? What's inside?"

"Oh forgot that you didn't know, it's where I keep my plane."

"You have a plane?"

"Yeah, every single pilot that graduates gets one type of flying machine, helicopter or jet depending on which course they took. Mine's kinda a hybrid between the two since I took both."

Jack was stunned and actually feels a bit jealous, being an agent is cool, but having a personal jet is even cooler. It means he could travel anytime he wanted. He pouted, "makes me think I should've stayed for one. You gotta show me it."

"Sure, but I'm not letting you drive," Hiccup pointed his fork towards Jack, "that's my baby."

"Yeah yeah, I don't even know how anyway." Jack dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

They finished their food after like an hour or so. To really enjoy a well cook meal, one would really have to savor it, and to savor means more time for the taste to sink in. They chatted about random stuff, mostly were the time they had spent together in the time the foods on the plates were gone, Hiccup said he would do the dishes instead. Jack didn't complain and just went to his room to get rid the smoky smell.

When done with the long shower, Jack tossed his clothes into the basket pile and brought it down to the washing machine. There were still a few hours left before time to sleep, he pulled out his laptop from the luggage and surfed the web for anything interesting. Eventually he ended up on YouTube watching pranks and laughing. Jack would never admit it to anyone, but he actually occasionally reads fan stories about his favorite books and movies, he does so in secret. There's also games he would play competitively form time to time, he didn't have any homework yet so he would take his time playing as much as possible.

Hours passed and Jack decided it was time to sleep. He hoped that tonight, his dream would be more entertaining and less romantic. Hey, he was never the type for romances.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm actually having a fun time writing this story and I don't think i'm much of a writer at all. I prefer pictures over words, but there are something that a drawing can't always show, so getting the best of both worlds is a hooray. I try to get a chapter out every week, I type my story using Words Online through Skydrive (called OneDrive now) since I have a Windows Phone and I just work on it whenever I have internet. I usually start a new chapter at around after midnight lying in bed thinking of a dream sequence, it helps me to actually start something. Anyway, I thank you for all those who reviewed and support this story. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 6**

Jack was standing atop of a skyscraper, he could not estimate how tall it is due to the thick fog that prevented him from seeing where the building starts. He was above the fog level and could see other building's rooftops poking out. Snow was falling quite heavily, it hitting his face forcing him to wipe his face often.

He found a pair of goggles in one of the jacket's pocket and put them on. Confused not knowing what to do, he decided on making his way down to the bottom to find out what's happening.

Jack turned around to find some kind of door that leads into the inside of the building he was standing on, but there was none. He did however, spotted a roll of ropes and some hooks. Looking at his only option, he was going to do this the old fashion way.

Jack walked to the edge of the building by the safety railings, he hooked the hard clips and looped the long rope around it. Finished with the preparation, he secured himself and rappel down to the side of the building.

Long minutes passed and there were still no ground insight. Jack hoped that the rope would be long enough by the time he reached the bottom, if not then he is in quite a predicament. As he went downward, the snow became lighter and so did the fog, but there were ice shining blue.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Jack finally saw a solid platform beneath him. Then suddenly the rope stopped, he tugged at it a few times and frowned, he was stuck. He looked down and narrowed his calculation eyes, he estimated that he's about 200 feet from the ground. If he'd drop now, there's a 50/50 chance that he might live unless it's solid ice. The windows of the building he's hanging onto is too thick to break, so no luck in using stairs. Out of ideas and no proper equipment, he dropped, praying that that there's at least 20 feet of snow powder waiting for him below.

_Thump!_

Jack gasped at the chill prickling at his exposed skin, he felt something soft beneath him. He sighed, glad that the snow was thick just enough to break his fall. He quickly stood up, wiped away the lingering snow on his clothes and look at the surroundings. As expected, snow were everywhere giving the streets a lifeless feel with the pale white color. All he could hear was the wind. Lost, he wandered on about in a general direction.

The snow was thick making each step difficult and tiring, normally he would be used to the cold, but this is far more extreme than he had ever felt before, almost unnatural. Then Jack remembered about a certain girl with winter power, she must be the one doing all of this, he put his hand up in the air to feel the wind direction. Energy are pushed outward when used so he turned against the wind and tread forward.

The wind grew stronger and the temperature dropped significantly, Jack knew he must be close. He came to a clearing, looks like a frozen lake or a very large pond and in the center he spotted a silhouette. Jack squinted his eyes as he moved forward carefully on the ice, the person slowly became clearer. It was her, there was no doubt about it. Same dress, same hair style and the same body frame. She was kneeling on the ice with both her hands covering her face. He could see her shoulders shaking and hear quiet sobs.

A moment later Jack was standing behind the girl, he reached to her shoulder and put a hand on it, the skin was cold. The girl jerked and her head swiveled to look at him. Her eyes widen and she knocked his hand away scooting backward. She rapidly shook her head and whimpered.

"Pl-please stay away."

Jack furrowed his brows and took a step forward, "But-"

"No no no, please. I don't want to hurt you." He voice got weaker and seemed to crack.

As his foot moved, the ice broke and he fell into the freezing water.

"JACK!"

Jack rose from his bed clutching his arm, he breathed heavily and blinked. He could still feel the chill from the cold and his skins were in goose bumps mode. He rubbed both arms to rid of the feeling and looked at the clock. It was about five minutes until the alarm goes off so he just went back to sleep.

_Bzzz-slap!_

The alarm didn't even get to finish its first buzz before Jack's hand slammed on top of it. He quickly slid out of bed and did his morning routine before heading down to the kitchen for some quick breakfast.

Hiccup was already awake by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. Both of them didn't say much besides a simple morning greeting. Being an agent really gave them their own biological clock as they left the house at the exact same time. The weather hadn't change much in the past few days that Jack has been in Arendelle, Hiccup did say that it will get colder by the time Christmas arrives.

By time then their car parked into its space, they got out and parted ways.

...

Jack checked his backpack for the chocolate he had promise from yesterday that he would bring. It was just a simple bar of chocolate that Hiccup had recommended for its fantastic taste. Milky cocoa flavor with a tint of mint inside, enough to brighten a person's gloomy day. He zipped the bag back up and headed straight for the library.

The elevator's door opened and Jack could see the empty level of the library, but he knew there is someone here.

There she was, sitting reading the same book from before, but she was not on the window sill, instead in a small cafe table. Jack knocked on the bookshelf and she looked up, he walked to the table and pulled out a chair for himself, her eyes following him. He sat down, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elsa replied still reading her book.

The room became quiet as Jack isn't sure of what to say. The incident from History class was quite embarrassing and he was sure Elsa felt awkward for being 'stared' at. He unzipped his pack and pulled out the chocolate bar, he pushed it out onto the table towards her. "Here, I said yesterday that I would bring some."

Elsa looked up from her book seemingly surprised. "You actually brought it? I didn't think you were serious."

Jack simply shrugged, "Yeah, it's just chocolate, nothing big."

"Well, uh thank you." She took it slowly while staring at it. "Mint?"

"My friend Hiccup said it's the best flavor according to him."

"I'm sorry but did you just say Hiccup?" Elsa quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

Jack's left eye twitched at the slip-up and said, "Oh that's just my nickname for him, his real name is Haylan."

"Ah, the one sitting next to you in History class." Elsa then smirked and looked at him with amusement. "He helped you answered those questions in class didn't he?"

"...I'm not why you think that," Jack decided to test her observation skill, "I'm not too terrible with History you know."

"Oh I'm sure that he did," She said confidently, "And it seems that you two are quite close friends from the looks of it."

"Hmm, how did you come up with such thought? Do tell."

Elsa looked at him for a moment before speaking, "When the teacher asked you the question, I noticed a blank look on your face at the time telling me that you did not know the answer so he helped you."

"And how would he do that?"

"He gave you some sort of signals with those fingers of his tapping on the desk."

"He could've been doing it for fun."

Elsa smiled and closed the book in front of her, "I've studied Morse code, and he tapped his fingers in a certain pattern. They did not sound the same so I assumed that it is a different version only known between the two of you. And only close friends would have such a unique language."

Jack sat there for a moment impressed by her reasoning. Not only her eyes are good, but too are her ears, and to come up with the solution so quickly only makes it better. He remembered when he and Hiccup tried to come up with their own codes for communication, it had been a pain, but eventually they did it. For years they would talk to each other in silence and secret during their midnight snack trips to the kitchen. He chuckled at the memory and grinned at Elsa, "Fine, I'm busted and yes we are quite close friends. Probably best friends you could say. Remember when teach said if I had finish staring at you?"

Jack saw her head nodded slowly, "She was right, I was staring at you."

Elsa's sat back a bit straighter with slightest faint of pink and widened eyes, "Wh-why?"

"I was just curious really." Jack answered truthfully.

"About what?"

"About you." Jack could see her eyes widened a bit more and the faint blush became clearer, he chortled and said, "Perhaps you should cool yourself down with the chocolate."

Elsa hesitantly took the chocolate bar and discreetly opening the wrappers, when the brown color came into view, she stared at it as if trying to detect anything unusual. Jack saw this and laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it."

Elsa didn't say anything and snapped a piece of the chocolate and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit and then looked surprised. "This is actually really good." She ate even faster and Jack was curious.

"Is I really?"

"Uh huh," she finished her current piece and snapped another offering it to Jack. "Here, you should try it."

Jack reached out his hand to receive the piece of chocolate. Their fingers brushed each other for only a bit but he could feel that it is colder than his own. He put the piece of minty chocolate into his mouth and took in the taste.

"Mmm, not bad. I might actually have to get more for myself." Jack laughed while savoring the taste.

"Well, then you'll have to buy them for yourself later. The rest of this is mine." Elsa popped another piece into her mouth looking content.

Jack couldn't help but shaking his head at her addiction of chocolate, that much was certain. He wondered if he could bribe her with it in the future, that would be amusing; a girl with the grace and intelligent of a queen persuaded by the mighty sweet and bitter flavor of cocoa beans. He chuckled and complied, "Of course, wouldn't dream of taking your chocolate."

"Good, don't take back what you've given," Elsa continued eating the chocolate.

After the bell rang and the both of them packed their stuff getting ready to go to class. Elsa thanked him again for the chocolate and said that she would bring something for tomorrow. Jack had said that it wasn't necessary but she insisted, he didn't really complain since it might be good.

The day passed without anything out of the ordinary happened. Jack by now had pretty much memorized all of the East Wing of the school and could navigate his way without problems. The History teacher would call him a few times just to ensure that he's paying attention, but he never cared for he had Hiccup right beside him. He had also become some sort of celebrity for the underdogs of the gym since every time he's on their team they would win without much trouble.

At night Jack would make a meal for he and Hiccup and they would talk about random things. When sleeping Jack dreamed about many things, but winter magic and Elsa would always be a part of it.

...

The next day he talked to Hiccup about those dreams.

"You said that happened right on the night before North sent you to Arendelle?" Hiccup bit his toast furrowing his brows.

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"Normally I would say that it's funny to dream about someone, but to have it many nights in a row and to see the same person." Hiccup chuckled, "That's crazy, almost like some kind of future telling fortune stuff."

Jack thought about the same thing, but one question came up, "What about the ice magic that I saw? Do magic even exist?"

Hiccup thought for about a moment before replying, "I don't know. There's still so much things in this world that we can't explain yet. History never said anything more than simply witchcraft and sorcery. But in Arendelle, I remembered reading something about legends and myths with magic involved. It was about an Ice Queen or something with power over snow and ice but that's just a story."

"By any chance that this girl Elsa actually has powers, then I guess magic is real after all." Jack chuckled at the thought. "The dreams probably talked about something else, magic can't be real. Anyway let's just go to school."

"Right."

When Jack saw Elsa that morning, he found out that she had brought tea. He's has always more of a coffee guy for they do a better job at keeping awake, but tea is good for relaxing so he thanked her for it. He took out another bar of the chocolate and she lit up like a Christmas light, he pointed that out and she flushed at her reaction, he laughed.

"How about a game of chess?" Jack asked her sipping his tea.

"Chess?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. Chess, it's been quite awhile since I've played against anyone." Jack then remembered when he used to play it and smiled at the memory, "I would consider myself quite good at it, but not once had I won a single game against Hic."

"He must be really good. Very well then let us play a match. I must test my skill against you." Elsa gave a smirked that Jack knew he was in trouble.

Ten minutes later Jack was staring at the chessboard with wide eyes. He was confident that he would win, he had carefully calculate every single move, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"I believe it is my win" Elsa commented smiling at him while sipping her own tea.

"Bu-but, how, and when? I thought of all possible moves and countered yours." Jack stuttered still in disbelief, wondering when did she moved her knight at all.

"Well maybe next time you should start making your moves than preventing mine," She laughed quietly resumed eating her almost finished chocolate.

"We'll play again tomorrow, I won't stop until I win."

"It'll be a pleasure defeating you again." She gave a haughty laugh. "And you must serve me with more chocolate every time I win."

"Deal." Jack agreed and organized the chess pieces into the box. The both of them finished their respective tea and prepared for class.

When Jack arrived home that day he demanded to have a chess game with Hiccup. Luckily there was ab old set that Hiccup had in his closet so they played three games that night. Jack lost all of them and banged his head against the dinner table.

"Why can't I ever beat you at this, not even against Elsa. I know my IQ isn't that low."

"Well certainly not high enough either." Hiccup chuckled and saw Jack's glare. "You play too rash, trying too hard to look for your opponent's plan that you forgot your own."

"Pffft, you and your brain talking all high and mighty. I'll beat you one day just you see." Jack declared looking determined and went to the couch watching the TV.

"Maybe you should dream for that day." Hiccup laughed and went into his room to be the watch dog.

Jack for tired of flipping through romance movies and politics news, he decided to go for a stroll around town.

"I'm going out for a bit so I'm taking the car."

"Alright." He heard his roommate called out from his room.

...

Jack drove the car into the a part of town where all the houses seemed really fancy so this must be the upper class district or something. The snow were still falling and the street lights cast their shadows everywhere. He was the only one on the road at the moment since the time says that it is quite late already so people are probably preparing to sleep.

Jack soon spotted a group of about five people walking together on the sidewalk, they were all wearing black. He thought they were just strolling but he then noticed a single person ahead of them. He realized that they were following the lone figure. He decided to park his car on the side of the street and silently trailing the group in black on foot.

Jack made sure to keep his distance and footsteps quiet as he followed them out of the neighborhood. There was apparently a chocolate store just at the corner of the street and the lone person went inside. The group in black waited outside as so does Jack. Minutes later the person came out of the store and from the lights Jack could see that it was a girl. She has her hair in twin braids and they were slightly orange, then it hit him that it was Anna. If this is what he thinks it is, then this is not looking good.

He was right, Anna looked down to her purchased bag with a happy face, when she looked up and the group had surrounded her. One of them grabbed her arm and she struggled, more took hold of her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. He could hear muffled screams and felt his knuckles turned white, he hate these types of people the most, the ones that take advantages of someone weak. He crept at the corner and peered in.

They were pushing her against the wall with a hand on her mouth, Anna's bag was on the ground, there were barely any lights making the scene almost invisible from the outside. Jack quickly thought of something and rolled up a snowball into his hand. He threw at the group and it hit one of the group member's head. The person turned around to where the snowball came from and yelled.

"Who threw that?!"

"Threw what?" One of the member asked him.

"I swear someone threw a snowball at me." The guy replied with anger in his voice.

"You sure? No one was following us, maybe it was just snow falling or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure someone threw it, cause it hurts."

"Then go check it out, we haven't got all night."

"Fine, but save some of that girl for me."

Jack could hear the soft sounds of footsteps coming towards his direction. He pulled his hood on and waited for the guy to reach the corner. Right when the head poked out Jack used both his hand and grabbed to pull the guy forward. He clamped a hand over the mouth and proceed to choke him with an arm around the neck. The guy struggled by flailing his arms trying to get a hold of Jack but eventually gave in and passed out. Jack let go of him and dropped him in the ground.

"Dude? You there man?" A voice called out from within. Jack didn't respond, he heard a few whispers that sound like "go check it out."

Jack waited for the unlucky victim to come close and when he turned to face him. A powerful fist to the face was all it took to knock the guy out as he fell to his back. This made the last three group's members to be now aware of Jack's presence and one demanded his appearance.

"Hey! Come on out whoever you are!" One of the goons called out.

Jack smirked to himself and pulled the hood down lower to cover the upper part of his face, he stepped out with both hands inside the pockets.

"Goo' evenin', gentlemen." Jack put on a different accent to his voice to conceal his identity. It's a common skill for a Ranger as there are times when it's safer to do so. Altering one's own voice is the best way to hide second only to a mask.

"Who the hell are you?" A guy stepped forward glaring at him.

"I'm jus' a bystander, nobody importan'."

"Did you do you that to our guys? And why the hell are you following us?"

"Yea' that was me, and I don't thin' the young lady over there looks uncomfortable don' cha think?"

"What are ya gonna do about it huh? Gonna be a hero and rescue the 'damsel in distress'?" The guy laughed along with his gang and cracked his knuckles. "But if you are, then I get to hit some dumbass today."

"Ya can try." Jack shrugged and flashed them a grin.

The leader, Jack assumed, face twisted into anger and commanded his group leftovers, "You hold that girl. You come with me, we're gonna kill this cocky son of a bitch." He ran forward with his right fist cocked back.

When the leader strike Jack leaned to the side to grab his arm and flipped him over the shoulder. He turned around to delivered a straight back kick into the second guy's stomach followed by a roundhouse to the face for a quick instant knock out. He heard a small snap sound and turned around to see the leader holding a small pocket knife. He lunged at Jack with the blade positioned for stabbing. Jack sidestepped and directed the knife into the wall, he used one hand to grab the guy's head and kneed him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose and he yelled out in pain. Not wanting to attract any people that might walk be, Jack quickly shut him up with an uppercut to the chin.

With four guys down and only one to go, Jack turned and walked towards the last group member. The guy with Anna as hostage was visibly shaking as he held knife to her throat. To Jack's surprise, Anna didn't seem too worried about the knife but was looking at him with an awe expression.

"Ge-get back, or-or I'll cut her." The captor demanded while stuttering.

It's most likely that he won't have the guts to commit the action, but Jack didn't want any accident to happen. He stepped forward slowly saying, "Alrigh', alrigh', just calm down and let's not do anything stupid."

"I-I said get back. Don't you hear? I have a hostage." Fear was literally radiating off of him

Jack said nothing as he put a hand into the pocket and fingered at the cell phone. With a swift movement he threw it at the guy and it hit him between the eyes causing him to stagger. That short moment was all Jack needed as he dashed forward pulled the knife hand away from Anna's neck and punched the guy full force knocking him out as well. He let go of the hand and the body flopped down to the ground.

Anna looked at him in amazement as Jack walked back to the chocolate bag and picked it up. He gave it to her and she took it without looking down. He pulled her to her feet and saw that her clothes were still intact and didn't see any tears.

"Are you alright miss?" Jack asked with concerned but kept his accent still.

"Y-yes." Anna nodded her head slowly with hands holding the bag loosely.

"Are you hurt?" He saw her head shook rapidly. Jack took one last look her and everything seems fine, "You should go, it's not safe here. Make sure to not let anyone follow you."

Anna looked at him for a moment before agreeing, "O-okay." She took off to get outside of the alleyway while looking back.

When she disappeared around the corner Jack looked back down and observe his handiwork. He pulled all five bodies together laying on the ground, completely out cold. He reached into their pockets to find the wallets for identification. They were all the age of eighteen and go to Arendelle High. Looking at the faces he remembered seeing them from the PE class, these guys were the ones who considered themselves to be the superiors, the typical bullies. He picked up his phone from the ground and test if it's still working, when the screen turned on he took many pictures of the scene and I.D. cards.

Seeing as how they were all wearing black and traveled in group, Jack put his hands up to the neck and pulled down the jacket collar. He saw a tattoo of a black stallion, all five of them have the same tattoo. Looks like he had found a lead, looking at his phone he noticed that it was already midnight. He didn't want to leave these guys out in the cold since they might die from hypothermia, he saw a dumpster nearby and proceed to do the dirty work.

After he was done, Jack headed back out of the alleyway. When he turned his head he saw a head quickly retracted quickly back to the wall. He slapped his forehead, he should've checked, she must have saw everything. He ran to the street and saw Anna standing by the wall twiddling with her fingers.

"I though' I tol' you to go back." Jack put on the accent again and spoke sternly.

Anna reached inside her bag and pulled out a small brown box of milk chocolate, she handed to him. "I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me back there."

Jack stared at her, not believing this girl. For someone who just escaped of almost being rape by strangers, she didn't even think about running after being saved. Only to return so she could thank her savior without a thought that the person could've used her as well. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No problem, but I'm no' that big fan o' chocolat'." Jack pushed her hand back.

"What!? You don't like chocolate? But it's like the greatest thing ever." Anna gasped in disbelief when he refused her thanking gift.

"No it's no', the greates' thing ever is ice cream, so many differen' flavors." Jack wanted to tease her to see how crazy she is about the cocoa product.

"Uh uh, nothing beats the sweet, gooey, heavenly smell of chocolate. It's the best I tell you. The best!" She argued back with a fierce look.

"No it isn'."

"Yeah it is!"

"No it isn'."

"Yes, it is!" Anna shoved the box of chocolate back to Jack's hands. "You eat this and change your mind. This right here is the from the best chocolatier in Arendelle. Made especially for me only."

Jack chuckled at her determination, he took the box and nodded his head, "Alrigh', I'll eat it, but it prolly won' change my mind. Anyway I reckon you should go home now, it's late."

"Yikes! You're right, I hope my sister didn't notice that I was gone." She panicked.

"You sneaked ou'? For chocolat'?"

"Duh! I do this every week. I can't live without it and my sister always berate me for eating too much so I secretly hide them in my room."

"Wow, what a life it would be withou' chocolat'." Jack joked at the thought.

"I know right! Anyway even though my house isn't that far from here, can you walk home with me?" Anna walked ahead to the road that leads to her home.

"In case you didn' noticed, I'm a stranger." Jack pointed out while following her.

"You're a nice stranger."

"...Righ'." Jack decided that Anna was an unusual girl, too trusting at the simplest act. He checked that his hood was still up and walked behind her occasionally looking over his shoulder to find any stalkers.

It was only a few minutes by the time they reach Anna's house. The house was adequately big with two-storied and a large front yard guarded by a gate. The lights inside were off so its residents were most likely asleep. Anna walked to the side wall and began climbing up using one of the vine, she must have done this a lot of times. Jack helped her by using his hands as pads for her feet. She jumped down onto the grass when she reached the other side and smiled at him."

"Thanks!."

"No problem miss."

"My name's Anna, what's yours?"

"I'm uh...Jaden." Jack thought quickly for a name.

"Nice to meet you Jaden, and thank you for helping me." She turned around and sneaked into her room through the window on the second floor using the drain pipe.

"No problem miss Anna." Jack chuckled his head at Anna's attempt to climb, eventually she made it and waved at him, he waved back and turned around to find his car.

When Jack arrived home, he quickly moved to Hiccup's room and knocked on the door. Hiccup opened looking tired.

"Dude, it's past midnight, where have you been?"

"I found us something."

"What?" Hiccup looked confused.

"I found a group of Syndicate's members." Jack clarified and held up his phone showing a picture of the black horse tattoo."

Hiccup's eyes widened and took the mobile device scrolling through the photos Jack took. He nodded at him. "I'll look up the school's database for these guys and we should have something on them. In the mean time go to sleep."

"Alright then, night." Jack walked up the stairs into his room.

"Night." Hiccup closed the door.

Jack flopped onto the bed and couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It was fun getting to punch someone after so long and now they have found a lead. Things are going to get fun real soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew I finally got this chapter out, I started this pretty late since AP exams are coming up and I pretty much spent the whole week celebrating my sister's university graduation. I'm probably gonna skip the dreams now since I've gotten better at writing intros and the story should get moving soon. Anyway, many thanks for those who reviewed. Every single review really helps my motivation up so that I can write better and faster so thank you again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 7**

Jack woke up the next morning tiredly due to less sleep hours than usual. He yawned and stepped out of the messy bed making his way into the bathroom. He finished the refreshment and joined Hiccup downstairs who was currently drinking a cup of homemade coffee. The kitchen room was lit up like every other day, the sky still dark outside and snow gently fall onto the ground covering the grass. Jack took the coffee maker and pour one for himself, black and bitter, sure to keep him awake. Hiccup handed his phone back to him when he reached the counter.

"So you got anything on them?"

"Nothing that'll help much," Hiccup sighed, "Common delinquents, terrible grades, often hang in a group. We'll have to trail them and maybe find something more worthwhile."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," said Jack.

"Yeah you're right, but with their conditions we probably won't be seeing them today at any rate," Hiccup chuckled drinking his coffee. "What did you do after beating the crap out of them? You didn't leave them in the snow did you?"

"I left them in the dumpster, with all that body heat they should still be alive." Jack answered with a shrug.

"How'd you find them in the first place?"

"I was driving around in some neighborhood, saw a group in black walking and didn't really care about them until I saw that they were following somebody, so I got out of the car and went on foot."

"Who was the person they were following." Hiccup asked interested.

"Believe it or not, it was Anna." Jack answered.

"Anna? Why was she out so late?"

"Apparently her sister doesn't like the fact that she eats so much chocolate so she sneaks out at night to get some for herself and hide them."

"In the middle of the night, alone in the dark, for some chocolate?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"So why were they following-oh, dang." Hiccup realized the problem before finishing the question. "Did anything happened to her?"

"No, I stepped in before anything could happen so she's safe."

"From what I saw, you sure did a quick work on them. Did Anna know that it was you?"

"No, I had my hood up, faked my voice, and told her my name was Jaden, she didn't really say anything afterwards so I think I'm still good."

"Alright, though you should probably not wear that jacket anymore, don't want her getting curious now. Anyway, at least we now know that these Syndicate guys are already in the school, there should be more of them so we just gotta look." Hiccup walked over to the sink and washed his empty cup.

"Aw, I liked that jacket, it's so blue and it's so me," Jack gave a small disappointing look at the thought of ditching his jacket. "Friday already huh? Time flies by before you even know it."

"You tell me, I've been here for a year already and it felt like it's been only a few months. Let's get going, don't want you missing that chess game with Elsa." Hiccup walked out into the garage carrying the backpack in his hand.

"Right I forgot about that," Jack snapped his fingers remembering what happened from last time. He quickly cleaned his coffee cup and hurried after Hiccup. "You got any tips for me to beat her?"

"When you're losing go wild like you don't even care." Hiccup replied stepping into the driver's seat.

"Are you serious?" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? You're gonna lose anyway." Hiccup smirked shifting the gear.

"Douche." Jack said in an irritated tone buckling the seatbelt and lower the chair taking a short nap.

"Nah that's you."

After Hiccup pulled the car into its usual parking spot, Jack went his way to the library's top floor. As he walked inside, he saw that there were more students than usual chatter among each others. He decided to take the spiral staircase instead of the elevator. As he went up the number of occupants decrease until the very top where it seemed to have been abandoned. The lights were on so he knew someone was still here, the one he came for a rematch.

Jack walked to the spot where he would expect to see Elsa sitting reading a book, but to his surprise she had her head in her arms on the table sleeping, a book lying underneath opened. Through his sensitive ears he could hear the soft snores from the peaceful sleep, he chuckled quietly to himself when he saw a small drool at the corner of her mouth making its way down onto the book. She must have stayed up late in the previous night to explain why she was napping in the library. Maybe he should leave and let her rest, the chess game can wait another day, he turned around to leave, but the backpack accidently knocked onto the shelf causing several books at the edge to fall down. He managed to catch a few but several made contact with the floor making thumping sounds, he winced and reminded himself to be more careful next time.

The noises weren't loud, but they were enough to wake the sleeping reader. Elsa raised her head and her arms yawning, she the chapped her lips and blinked a few times looking around, her eyes landed on Jack.

"Jack?" Elsa asked looking surprised.

"Hey." Jack answered trying to shelf the books back to its place, but he didn't know where they go so he just randomly guessed.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I, uh, was just leaving since you were asleep and all. Accidently knocked the books down and woke you up," Jack chuckled looking apologetically. "Sorry, I'll go now so you can go back sleeping."

"No, no, no it's okay. I'm awake now." She sat up straighter.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's fine, come sit down."

"You could still have your nap."

"I said I am fine."

"I could still-"

"PLEASE take a seat." Elsa interrupted Jack with an annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok see? I'm sitting down." Jack raised his hands up surrendering while pulling out a chair. "So uh, why were you sleeping then? You were always awake in the past few days."

"It's because of my sister Anna really." Elsa sighed.

"Your sister? Why?"

"Every Friday night she would sneak out to buy chocolate, I stay up to make sure that I see her come back safely," Elsa chuckled softly. "She thinks that I don't know that she hides them in her closet, but I do. I won't be surprised if one day she cries about how much weight she had gain."

"Wow, okay. So uh how late were she last night?" Jack tried to sound interested.

"Past midnight, it was a bit later than usual actually and there was someone with her."

"Someone you say?" Jack became a bit nervous, but he hid it. Hopefully she won't know it's him since he was only there for a very short time.

"Yes, it made me wonder if he was the reason why she was late."

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

"His pose, the way he walked. I also think he's some sort of fighter, a disciplined one actually."

"How so?" Jack was inwardly impressed with her observation skill. Her eye sights must have been really good to notice small details like that since there were only a few street lights at the time.

"Even though he was dressed like a normal person, he walked in stride and his shoulders were squared with back straight." Elsa described and tilted her head smiling at him. "Kind of like you."

"I'm sorry what?" Jack looking surprised, he doesn't do that does he? There's no way she could've known it was him. That smile of her though, it made him feel like a kid got caught stealing a cookie from a jar. "Are you saying that the stranger was me?"

"Well I can't be sure, but are you?" Elsa asked still smiling at him.

"No no no, it wasn't me, I was at my home all night yesterday." Jack tried to lie, hoping that'll she would drop the subject.

"Hmm, he was also wearing a blue jacket similar to the one you wore in the past few days, and today you're not wearing it."

"It got smelly so I had to wash it. Plus a blue jacket isn't exactly rare." Jack started sweating, this girl and het crazily good eyes, he could feel the room temperature drop slightly, but his body is doing the opposite.

"Yeah, you're right, it couldn't have been you since you don't know where we live." Elsa sighed looking disappointed.

"Anyway do you two live alone or no?" Jack changed the subject and was glad she didn't keep pushing the questions, the room temperature seemed to have turned back to how it was before when he came in.

"We live with our parents." Elsa answered. "What about you?"

"I actually share a house with Hiccup," Jack said. "We're just roommates," he quickly added.

"Don't worried I'm not like Anna," Elsa giggled lightly at Jack's second part of the answer. "Though I think you might have a similar mindset."

"That's...not bad is it?"

"At our age, I don't think so."

"Ok, good." Jack sat there not knowing what to say next, he then saw the light drool still at the corner of her mouth and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

Jack simply pointed a finger to the edge of his mouth.

Elsa looked curious and touched the drool with her fingers. When she realized what it was her cheeks went pink and she quickly wiped it away with a sleeve.

"That's not funny." She complained with a pout.

"Yes it is, and did you know that you snore too?" Jack teased with a smirk.

"I do not."

"Next time I'll record it for proof."

"Don't you dare!" Elsa looked flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah I would."

"I don't want to see myself snoring and drooling. It's not pretty." Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"I think it's pretty cute really." Jack shrugged still smiling.

Elsa didn't respond as she looked at him with wide eyes, then down to the table as Jack could see the pink on her cheeks became brighter. For someone so smart, she sure could be easily flustered, snoring and drooling must be a big deal for girls. He didn't want her to die from embarrassment so he looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him, a minute until the bell.

"Well class is about to start, shame we couldn't have our rematch. I would've won with my new strategy." Jack said and he saw Elsa looking back up back to her composed self.

"Yes very much so, I was hoping to take from you another bar of chocolate." Elsa retorted with a smug expression.

"Yea sure, whatever you say princess."

"Princess?"

"I don't know, aren't like the royal people really good at playing chess?"

"I think you're just not good at it." Elsa answered smirking at him.

"Ouch. Anyway I think we should go, bell's gonna ring at any second." Jack stood up and he saw Elsa followed suit.

"Yes, we should."

When the bell rang, Jack and Elsa parted ways and went to their scheduled morning class. The periods passed quickly and lunch came. Jack just bought a hamburger for himself sitting at the table with Hiccup talking. A short while later he saw Anna in the distance walking with auburn hair towards their table. She stopped and looked at him.

"Hi Jack and are you his friend?" Anna's eyes darted to Hiccup.

"Yes I am." Hiccup answered looking amused.

"Hi I'm Anna, what's yours?"

"I'm Haylan, nice to meet you." Hiccup nodded his head.

"You can call him Hiccup." Jack poked in.

"You don't have to share my nickname with everyone." Hiccup scowled but Jack just grinned.

"Hiccup? That's an odd name," Anna giggled with a hand over her mouth, Hiccup pouted but didn't say anything. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Hans, I said I would introduce him."

"Hello there." Hans put his hand out.

"Hello." Jack and Hiccup shook his hand. Jack noticed that hand was rough almost like his, but he didn't think much about it. "Anna told me about you."

"Oh did she? I hope she didn't say anything embarrassing." Hans laughed nervously with a hand behind his head.

"Nah, she's been saying nothing but good things about you." Jack answered.

"Haha, I think she probably exaggerated everything about me."

"I did not!" Anna crossed her arms. "I only say the truth."

Hans's phone rang and he looked at it, apparently it was a text and Jack saw his eyes narrowed at it.

"I'm sorry, I would love to talk, but there's something urgent so I have to go." Hans put his phone back in his pocket.

"Aw you always leave in a hurry." Anna whined looking up at him due to being shorter.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Hans leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, he turned around and left.

Anna stood there with her shoulders sagged down looking disappointed, Jack and Hiccup looked at each other not knowing what to say. Suddenly she brighten up again.

"Well I'm gonna go find my sister," Anna jaunted in a random direction and called back. "Bye Jack and it was nice meeting you Hiccup." She giggled at the name.

"Bye." Jack and Hiccup said in unison with a wave.

"Ugh, another person knows my ugly name." Hiccup slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Relax it's not that bad." Jack laughed and sat back down.

"Please tell me you're not gonna tell Astrid that too when she comes here."

"Wait she doesn't know?" Jack looked surprised.

"Of course not."

"Well she's gonna know soon." Jack grinned.

Hiccup slammed his head into the table.

...

Lunch ended so Jack continued his duty as a patrolman in the school's East Wing. Nothing of interest happened so he spent the last 20 minutes sitting inside the piano class listening to the music. Elsa avoided looking at him while the other girls would often glanced in his direction, he felt a bit uncomfortable when someone would stare at him for too long, luckily the melodic sounds in the air canceled it out.

History as usual was a boring chore that he had to sit through. Notes after notes after even more notes. So much memorizing and such little creativity. He mentally thanked Hiccup for the Art class, at least he get to make whatever he wants in there. He never liked winter much, but he would often ended up drawing or painting snowflakes or ice-capped mountains with heavy snow, must be a trait from one of his parents or something.

The day passed quickly and Jack noticed that the students from the Syndicate never showed up making the P.E. class quite boring so he just sat on the sideline watching. The beating he gave them must have been really bad or they just couldn't take a hit, probably the latter since he didn't hit that hard.

Jack flopped into the passenger's seat and sighed, finally the day is done, boredom is exhausting for someone like him. He really wished they would found something big by now for some action. Even after that little fight he's still itching for some more. He's not like Hiccup, he was used to move around and not sit in one place for hours, he needed that adrenaline flowing. He sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" He heard Hiccup asked.

"Just bored, nothing serious to do so far." Jack responded.

"We found something at least, next time you see them, just put a tracer on their phone and we should be able to find some sort of hideout." Hiccup reasoned.

"Fine, what are we doing this weekend anyway?" Jack asked.

"Nothing for you really, I still have to sit in and monitor so you can drive around the city for fun or something. Maybe you'll find something new."

"Or I'll just sleep in."

"That works too," Hiccup drove out of the parking lot. "So how was that chess game? You lost again?"

"Some friend you are and actually no since we didn't play." Jack replied.

"Why not?"

"When I came in I found her sleeping, she seemed tired so I was just going to leave her alone, but knocked some books over and she woke up."

"Smooth."

"Argh shut up, I ended up just talking with her for the rest of the time."

"What did you guys talk about?" Hiccup asked as he pedaled the gas after the red light turned green."

"What happened last night, and you are not going to believe this." Jack answered.

"What is it?"

"I think she's onto me?"

"What? As in..."

"She might have suspected that I was the guy last night."

"How the heck did she come up with that?" Hiccup asked surprised. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course not," Jack then proceed to tell Hiccup the whole conversation between him and Elsa. When he was done Hiccup looked amazed, similar to his thoughts back in the library.

"Holy dang, she got all of that from just your looks?"

"Yep. She's one smart cookie I tell you."

"Looks like you need to be careful around her, if she can do that from a distance, you're busted for sure if she sees anything up close."

"I know, anyway do I really walk like the way she described?" Jack asked curiously.

"Now that I think about it, yea you do. A lot of the Rangers do it, it's like a natural habit." Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do I have to change the way since she knows about it so well now?"

"I don't think you should, that would make things more suspicious. Just keep it the way you are now."

"Alrighty then," Jack relaxed into the chair even more. "So what should we have for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe fish or chicken? Oh how about spaghetti? Can you make it?"

"Spaghetti? Yeah, haven't made one in a long time, but I can."

"Sweet."

After a rather tasty dinner, Jack was surprised at how good his cooking skill actually was and Hiccup was delighted at having good food every night. A home meal beats all, even a five-star restaurant doesn't have the atmosphere that makes it as good. Since it was Friday, both of them stayed up late watching movies, empty bags of popcorn laying on the ground and their contents scattered everywhere. When it was time to clean up, they decided to do it with rock-paper-scissor and Jack claimed that Hiccup cheated. He laughed at him and told Jack to suck it up like a man.

It took him at least half an hour to clean up the mess they had made, when he was done the clock's hour hand already pointed at the number two. He yawned and went to his room's bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterward, the bed was like heaven to him, exhaustion hit him quickly and he slept like a log without a dream.

Jack woke up the next day around noon. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do, he went down and decided to take the car out for a drive.

"I'm going out!" Jack called.

"Alright." Hiccup called back from his room.

He remembered a place and drove to the coffee shop named Freezing Fire.

True to Kristoff's words from before, the place was packed. Jack went inside and all the tabled were pretty much filled so looks like he can't stay. He saw Kristoff busy working on ordering with other baristas serving the customers, they looked to be in high school but he didn't recognize any of them. He got in the short line waiting for his turn to order his coffee.

"Hey there, I'll take a Coffee Milk like last time." Jack said when it was his turn.

"Oh hey Jack, sure that'll be just $.99." Kristoff punched the number into the machine and Jack paid him. "So how's life in Arendelle treating you so far?"

"Eh it's pretty peaceful for the most part and school is still school, boring as usual." Jack answered nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it, when winter sports season come, the students are going to get rowdy at the games." Kristoff chuckled and handed Jack his drink.

"I'll look forward to it. See you around." Jack took the coffee and turned around.

"See you."

...

The snow have covered the streets in white and Jack could see people with shovels shoving the snow onto the sidewalk. Kids were running around pelting snowballs at each other laughing. There were couples holding hand walking about chatting. He saw people wearing different winter outfits and considered it's about time get some for himself. A city like probably has a big mall so he asked for direction, there was a big one not too far from where he was so he got in the car and drove on. The traffic increased on the way so he knew the mall was close by, then he saw a huge fountain with a big sign in the front that says Arendelle International Mall.

Since it was weekend, people were everywhere and all the parking spots were full so Jack had to drive his car all the way to the very top floor of the parking garage. He got out and descent using the stairs and went inside the mall through the overpass.

It was an indoor three-storied mall, there were several escalators carrying shoppers up and down in between. The tall ceiling was made of thick glass in a steep angle to prevent the snow from stacking up. Jack made a decision to go to a winter wear store first so he could get another blue jacket. Searching through the aisle eventually he ended up with a slim navy coat with a hood, it had white stripes along the shoulder area. He bought it along with a pair of slim brown cargo pants and a set of boots with the same color. He was happy with his purchase and carried them to the cashier for payment.

Bored, Jack walked around the mall exploring the place and was surprised at the sheer size of it. Hundreds of stores lined up side by side and many of them were selling decorations and costume for Halloween season. Jack smiled to himself remembering he would dress up when he was little and strolled around the neighborhood with his parents. He doesn't do anything for this time of the year anymore except having a bunch of candies outside his apartment for the others, he put so much that there were always a whole bunch of kids practically shoving the sugary sweets into their trick-or-treat baskets. He made them happy so it was fine, being a Ranger he never had any problems with money anyway.

Some of the shops have even started having Christmas items too and the holiday is still months away, guess some people are impatient. As he toured the mall, he recognized some of the students from the school, some were group and some were in pairs, a few of the girls seemed to remembered him and waved shyly while giggling. Jack just nodded and continued walking once he noticed that many females were looking at him, he could've sworn some of the older women licked their lips, he shuddered and sped up slightly to get outside.

Eventually he reached the center of the mall where the food court was, Jack felt hungry since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He went to an Asian food stall and ordered some chicken and rice with an ice tea. He found an empty table and sat down to eat. The food was good and he was full, he dumped the trash and looked at the map of the mall.

To his surprise, there was even an indoor water park, that explains why there were people buying trunks and bikinis earlier. Makes he wonder how rich the owner of this place is. Jack contemplated for a moment and decided that he'll go to it one day, perhaps he'll drag Hiccup along since it would be boring by himself and maybe he could sign up to be a lifeguard, he could keep a better eye out, for the girls. It still amused him of how females have no problem showing off their bodies in a skimpy swim suit but get crazy when caught wearing undergarments. He shook his head of the thought and laughed to himself.

Jack walked around for a bit more and saw a music shop so he went inside. Numerous instruments were on display ranging from drums to even grand pianos. He browsed the store and saw the guitar aisle. He used to play it during the time back in training camp, Hiccup and other fellow trainees would sit around him listening. He thought about playing it again so he decided to grab an acoustic one and bought it along with replacement strings.

By the time Jack left the mall and entered his car, it was already dusk. He must have spent a long time in there, he drove home.

Jack closed the garage door and carried his stuff inside, he saw Hiccup sitting on the couch watching TV, seeing Jack walked in he looked up.

"Is that a guitar?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the case Jack brought it?

"Yep." Jack answered.

"I didn't know you still play it."

"I haven't, not since I started working, but I still remember."

"Sweet, made me miss the good old times."

"Me too, so I'm gonna practice with this baby tonight."

"Alright then, what's for dinner by the way?" Hiccup asked looking at the clock.

"We can just eat the leftovers from last night. I don't feel like cooking tonight." Jack responded.

"Aw, okay then, I'll go prepare the food." Hiccup then saw the bag in Jack's other hand. "You bought clothes too?"

"Of course, I need another blue jacket."

"What's with you and the color blue?"

"Blue is cool."

"Sure." Hiccup stood up and went to the kitchen.

Jack brought his purchased stuff upstairs into his room and changed his clothes to something more comfortable; a boxer and a T-shirt. He went back down and ate dinner quickly before heading back up to open the guitar. He strummed the strings and started playing a simple song, soon his memories came back to him and he played more difficult songs. The entire night was filled with the sweet melody that came from the spruce-wood guitar.

Sunday came and Jack spent the whole day playing with the stringed instrument, he played it from early dawn until it was noon. He was so lost into it that he didn't noticed the knocking on the door.

"Jack!" Hiccup opened the door looking serious. "As much as I love hearing music, but we got something."

"What is it?" Jack stopped playing looked up expecting an answer.

"There was an explosion just now at one of the storage house. You should get there before the police does."

"Got it." Jack put up the guitar, quickly put on some clothes and headed out to the car.

"I'll send you the address." Hiccup went back into his room.

"Alright."

Jack followed his phone's GPS to the designated place within only five minutes, luckily it wasn't too far away. It took him through alleyways and ended up in front of a burning storage house. The fire was quite large, at the rate it's burning, the building will come down within an hour, he had time. Jack got out of the car and dashed into the building avoiding any debris falling. There were boxes in flames, he winced as he smelled a strong draft of gunpowder. He opened one of the containers and saw guns inside, more specifically automatic rifles-the illegal type of guns allowed to be put on shelves in gun shop. He opened a few more boxes and found different types of explosives ranging from C4 to military-grade grenades.

This was a weapon storage he realized, the explosion must have caused by one of these. Jack then saw a few bodies in the corner of the room, he looked closer. There were five of them and they were all dead by a shot to the heart. What shocked him was that they were the same Syndicate goons he had found the previous night, the five students lying with eyes still opened.

_Rumble!_

Jack looked up and saw that the building is going come down a lot faster than he had thought, he quickly pulled out his phone to photographed the place. He saw a bubble bag lying out so he grabbed it and stuffed in several guns and explosives. He ran out of the building within seconds and got on the car and drove away before anyone saw him.

When he got home, the TV was on and Jack saw a breaking news displaying the building in flames as the firefighters tried to put it out. Hiccup walked out of his room and looked at the bag in Jack's hand.

"You found something important?" Hiccup asked.

"Weapons. Remember the five lackeys from yesterday?" Jack placed the bag on the table announced. "They were in there, dead from a bullet to the heart."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprised, he took the bubble bag and went into his room. "I'll check for where these came from."

Jack nodded and sat down on the couch watching the news for the rest of the day for he didn't feel like playing any music.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I somehow managed to write another almost 5,000 words chapter. Wanted to finish this chapter earlier but i started on this one pretty late actually, didn't know what to put in for this chapter so I hope this is good enough. Anyway reviews are awesome and I like to thank anyone who put out time to leave a review, even if it's only like two. Until next time, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 8**

Morning came as Jack woke up to the blaring sound of the ever annoying alarm clock sitting by the bed. He's really tempted to break this atrocious thing by now but that would mean buying another one, he groaned as the blanket was thrown aside and stood up stretching. There was the smell of smoke and Jack remembered that he had forgotten to shower yesterday, he grabbed a set of new clothes then walked into the bathroom.

The feeling of warm water in the cold weather felt like bliss to Jack after getting out of the shower, only to shiver when the air swept in. He put on the clothes and finished his morning routine.

Downstairs the TV in the living room was on displaying a local news channel broadcasting the explosion event mentioning the death of five teenagers. It showed their faces with corresponding names and saying how the APD (Arendelle Police Department) would continue the investigation to find the killer, Jack doubted that they would ever find the person. He saw Hiccup in the kitchen drinking coffee holding a handgun observing it.

"So you got anything?" Jack asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yep, I'll give you a hint, the gun provider has been doing this illegally for a long time." Hiccup answered not looking up from the weapon.

Jack thought for about a moment, then it clicked him, "Wesleton?"

"Bingo, I mean who else is there to make this stuff? They're clearly copied versions of the real things."

Wesleton, the infamous underground company, known for making illegal weapons in mass amount that could be sold for cheap. Often supplied through smuggling into cities for the buyer, they don't specify what kind of customer they serve, it's all about the money. The name appeared way back in the early years when the Syndicate was formed. Over time the Rangers have been trying to get rid of all the hidden factories and eventually of the whole company, but the leader, known as the Duke, cleverly managed to avoid getting caught. It was no surprise that they would be supplying the Syndicate now.

"Makes more sense now, but why would they need all that explosives though?" Jack wondered out loud tossing a C4 in his hand.

"I don't know, but I sure as hope they won't commit some sort of mass murdering. That would be a problem." Hiccup considered a possibility.

"Least now we know that they keep their stuff in storage houses, are there anymore in the area?"

"If I remember correctly, there's a lot of them near the seaport and airport-" Hiccup slapped his forehead groaning. "Of course why didn't I think of that, it's the perfect place to hide them."

"Alright so when should we start checking on them?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it's not a good idea right now. With the APD finding out about a weapon storage will cause some question so they would be guarding their warehouses tighter. We need at least a week or two for things too cool off, maybe even longer.

"The city itself would be on alert too until the one responsible is found so it's likely that they will use one of their own as a scapegoat to keep the attention away. And kill the guy before he gets questioned," Hiccup concluded drinking his coffee.

"Figures, have you reported this to North yet?" Jack asked.

"Yep, he wasn't surprised. Remember Flynn?" Hiccup saw Jack's nod. "A week ago he found a factory down in Corona and in their order contracts, there was one with a shipment to Arendelle. The weapons most likely arrived about 2 days ago in that cargo ship that docked in the western bay."

"Is he joining us too?"

"Actually no, apparently he found a girlfriend so he's going to stay there for a long time."

Jack's eyebrows rose at disbelief. "No way, he actually got a girlfriend. I always thought that he would die a lonely virgin."

Hiccup laughed shaking his head. "You really hate him for stealing your stuff huh. From what I know, he accidently rescued a kidnapped girl, had some sort of adventure and somehow fell in love watching the Lantern Festival. Turns out she was a daughter to some rich family and they wanted him to protect her."

"How old is the girl? Isn't Eugene like 26 now or something?" Jack asked.

"Uh, around 18 I think," Hiccup answered.

"That's quite a gap, he better treat her right or I'll beat the crap out of him," Jack smirked and drank the last bit of the coffee. "Anywho, you said Astrid is coming here this week right?"

"Yeah, she'll be here on Saturday around noon." Hiccup replied.

"Since she's a pilot and all, is she flying here on her own or not?"

"I'll be picking her up at the airport like you, we don't have any more space for another vehicle."

"Ah okay. Looking forward to see her. You still have to show me your jet by the way, I want to see what's it like." Jack said.

"Sure, I'll show you after school today," Hiccup shrugged. "Now let's go and try not to act like you know anything about the explosion incident to Elsa."

"Ooh almost forgot, I'll be careful." Jack said cleaning his coffee cup, put on the new jacket he just bought and went to the car.

…

Jack reached the top floor of the library using the stairs and went out to search for the lone person. He kept his footsteps quiet as he moved through the shelves. He saw Elsa reading the same book but it is now closer to the end indicated by the thinness of its leftover pages. There was already a chess board on the table with the pieces set out. Elsa was still concentrated on the book and he saw that the black pieces were on her side so Jack crept forward and moved his white Pawn silently.

"Pawn to F4," Jack announced loudly as he pulled out his phone and turned on the camera.

Elsa's body jolted at the sudden sound and her eyes looked at Jack in surprised, the camera's shutter snapped quickly and captured her stunned expression. He laughed as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Elsa stuttered at Jack's action.

"Just having fun." Jack replied chortling, he put on the picture of her face and turned the phone around so she could see it. "And it's really funny."

Elsa looked at the image of her surprised expression and looked embarrassed, she tried to grab the mobile device but Jack pulled his hand back before she could grab it.

"Give it to me!" Elsa said as she put her book down trying to get the phone.

"Nah." Jack laughed as he keeps the phone away from her reach.

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it here," Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Nope." Jack continued to laugh.

"Jack. Give. It. To. Me," Elsa gave him a hard glare with a hand extended out.

"No." Jack wasn't bothered by the look.

"..." Elsa became irritated and looked down to the table.

Jack smirked as he believe that it was his victory. Until Elsa raised her head again staring at him with an unexpected expression he'd never thought he would see on her face.

"Please, give it to me," Elsa spoke quietly in a pleading tone, her eyes wide with her hands clasped together, her chin tilted down a little bit and a pouting lips.

Jack was stunned, in all of his life so far, he had never dealt with something so-irresistibly cute. Subconsciously, his hand holding the phone was slowly moving its way towards Elsa as he was drawn to her look. Then he noticed that her lips had a small mischievous smile and he snapped out of the trance, he pulled his hand back before she could take the phone. He had to thank the Ranger's observation training for he had almost fell for the simplest trap known to man.

"Uh no," Jack refused to give in and shook his head looking determined.

"Fine," Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "At least delete it."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I look awful." Elsa answered still frowning.

"I think you look cute actually," Jack chuckled when he saw her face turned pink, he pointed to the chess board. "It's your turn by the way."

Elsa looked at the chess game forgotten she had put it out, she straightened her body and moved her black Pawn two squares.

"It is not polite to take picture of a surprised person and I did not look pleasant," Elsa said, eyes still focused on the game as Jack moved his chess piece.

"Do you care about your looks that much?" Jack asked still chuckling.

"...No I do not."

"Then why do you want me to delete that picture?"

"Because we are not friends." Elsa said.

"Oh?" Jack was surprised at her reason, he didn't expect that. "Then how can I become your friend?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Elsa asked as she moved her Bishop.

"You're nice and surprisingly smart," Jack said moving another Pawn.

"Oh? Did you not think high of my intelligence?" Elsa said and took Jack's Knight.

"I mean, uh, not like that," Jack winced as his Knight was flicked off the board rather harshly. "You're much more observant and calculative than most people I've met."

"Flattering won't help you win this game," Elsa said retreating her Bishop.

"Yes I figured that," Jack saw an opportunity and got rid of Elsa's Rook. "How about a challenge?"

"And what would it be?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Within 14 moves, one of us will have to defeat the other," Jack said the rules as multiple plans formulated in his mind.

"What are the conditions?" Elsa questioned looking interested.

"If I win, you will be my friend, and if you win, I'll have to surrender my phone to you," Jack set on a plan, he would win in 12 rounds. "Do you accept?"

"I accept," Elsa gave Jack a smail that seemed almost evil, he suddenly felt very nervous.

A few minutes later, Elsa beat him in 11 moves.

Jack's head hit the table and groaned, he couldn't beat her, somehow she always managed to think at least one step ahead. He looked up to see her amused smile at his defeat with a hand opened clearly expecting for him to keep his end of the deal. He sighed in defeat and handed her the phone.

"Password?" Elsa asked as she turned on the screen.

"4, 18, 5, 1, 13, 23, 15, 18, 11, 19," Jack responded.

"That's...quite long for a security check," Elsa raised her eyebrows and punched in the numbers as he spoke.

"It's just to make sure no one breaks into my stuff," Jack said shrugging his sagged shoulder from the loss.

"Any particular reason why you picked Dreamworks as you password?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Uh, no not really," Jack wondered how she figured out so quickly. "How'd you know?"

"I've studied different codes, this is like the most basic one," Elsa said as she swipe her thumb across the phone screen looking for the picture.

"Any reason why you even study those?"

"I find myself bored most of the time. Did you actually made several copies of the photo?" Elsa looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Uh yea," Jack grinned sheepishly. "Just in case you delete the original."

Elsa rolled her eyes and scrolled through more of the images before her face got curious. "Why do you have pictures of people in black?"

Jack widened his eyes and mentally cursed his carelessness. He had forgotten about those, he quickly played it off. "Oh that's probably a drama play back in my old school, we had one about criminals and detective so you know."

"Really?" Elsa looked suspicious.

"Yeah really." Jack nodded at his lie, hoping that she wouldn't go further back to the older pictures.

"There's this thing though, the black horse," Elsa looked closer to the image detail. "I've seen it somewhere before. On the street I think and one time in my father's study."

Jack wasn't surprised about the sign in public place, but it being in her father's room interested him. "In your father's study? Does it looks the same as the one on the street?"

"I think so, but I may have been wrong since it's a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Jack asked.

"A few years ago," Elsa answered looking at Jack. "Why are you so interested?"

"No reason, just curious. I have a thing for...horse," Jack chuckled nervously. "Are you done with going through my phone yet?"

"Hmm yes I am," Elsa handed the phone back to Jack.

"Thank you," Jack took back the piece of electronic and saw some numbers on the screen, he was confused. "Is this your number?"

"...Yes, who else would it be?" Elsa looked away with pink cheeks.

"So...I take it we're friends now?" Jack chuckled saving the number to his address book.

"Yes, friends." Elsa confirmed then took her out her own cell phone as it rang, she looked at it and saw Jack putting his own on his ear. She tapped the answer button.

_"Hi Elsa."_

Elsa gave a small laugh and replied. _"Hello. Who is this?"_

_"Whaaat, you don't remember me? It's your friend Jack."_

_"Jack? Hmmm, nope doesn't ring a bell."_

_"I was the one that gave you chocolate when you cried about your lost stuffed snowman," _Jack grinned as he spoke.

_"I did not cry and I am not your friend," _Elsa narrowed her eyes.

_"Aww, okay I lied, but can I at least be your friend?"_

_"Why would want to be my friend?"_

_"You're pretty," _Jack said smiling at Elsa.

_"N-no, I'm not," _Elsa looked embarrassed.

_"Yes you are."_

_"Stop saying that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Look if I become your friend, will you stop?"_

_"Really? Woohoo! I made a new friend. I gotta tell everybody about my new awesomely pretty friend!"_

_"Jack wai-"_

_"School just started, talk to you later Elsa. -click-"_

Jack hanged up his phone and laughed at Elsa's flushed face, she looked at him for a moment before started giggling with shoulders shaking. Both of them enjoyed the pleasant moment from the silliness event, it ended shortly after when the school's bell rang.

Jack put the chess pieces into the box and stood up together with Elsa, they walked to the elevator door.

"Well that was fun," Jack commented cheerfully.

"Yes it was," Elsa said still smiling. "And by the way you still owe me."

"Owe you what?" Jack asked confused.

"Chocolate of course, you lost to me again after all," Elsa said grinning at Jack.

"Ah right, forgot about that," Jack went into the elevator after Elsa once the doors opened. "I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Well you might as well as bring an extra since you will just lose again," Elsa said smirking as she hit the bottom button that takes them to the ground floor.

"Sheesh, I'm gonna let that go to your head so I can win tomorrow," Jack said.

"Very unlikely, but you can try your best."

"Not unlikely, one day I will."

"Unlikely, I'll never let you win," Elsa retorted.

"Likely, I'll break that streak," Jack crossed his arms.

"Sadly for you, I like free chocolate."

"Then be prepare, you'll soon lose that privilege."

"Never," Elsa looked up at Jack fiercely.

"Yes," Jack looked down to Elsa challenged.

By the time the elevator opened its door, Jack and Elsa were still caught in their staring contest. Then the moment broke off and they both started laughing causing the few people still in the library to look at them. They walked to the front door where they would part ways.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Jack," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Jack responded.

"Be sure to bring an extra chocolate," Elsa started walking away. "I'll be expecting it."

"Alright," Jack chuckled and went his way.

…

At the beginning of the first class, the school's principal announced to everyone about the tragedy that took the lives of five students, Jack knew who the principal was talking about yet he didn't feel anything, but he joined the rest of his classmates in the short moment of silence. Afterwards school resumed to its busty activities, not a single person seemed to care about what happened on the previous day.

Classes passed without much problems, even when half-asleep, Jack was still able to answer any questions that the teacher gave him. He yawned as he made his way to the usual lunch table with a hamburger in hand. He sat down next to Hiccup and ate the food to fill his hunger. They chatted about things until someone came to their table.

"Jack!" Said person was Anna looking at Jack fiercely.

"Oh hey Anna, what's up?" Jack asked startled by her sudden appearance.

Anna then reached over the table to give Jack a strong hug, he had to wheeze a little and surprised at her strength.

"I knew you could do it," Anna said quietly.

"Uh what did I do?" Jack asked confused.

"You made Elsa happy. I can't believe there's someone else who could do that." Anna said excitedly.

"Well that's great, I'm glad."

"She has this smile on her face since morning so I figured you must have done something," Anna pulled back from the hug grinning from ear to ear. "So what happened between you two?"

"Not much really, but she considered me a friend," Jack explained.

"Nooo, I want details, Elsa won't tell me anything, not you too," Anna whined.

"If she won't tell then I won't do it either," Jack grinned teasingly.

"Tell me please?"

"Nah."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Don't make me do it," Anna said seriously.

"Don't make you do what?" Jack asked.

"Pleeeeease tell me what happened."

Anna pulled a sad puppy face with big eyes and trembling lips. Jack thought it looked really adorable, but too dramatic unlike Elsa's. He definitely won't fall for this one.

"If I can resist Elsa's look then I can certainly resist yours," Jack chortled at her attempt and expected for her to pout, instead she looked shocked.

"No way! Elsa actually tried to do the face?" Anna gasped.

Jack realized his mistake and slapped his forehead. "I mean uh no, not like that."

"You totally have to tell me what happen!" Anna said determined.

"Nope, my lips are sealed," Jack said.

"Fine, but I'm watching you two," Anna narrowed her eyes as she started getting ready to leave. "Oh hi Hiccup, I forgot you were there," she giggled at the name.

"Don't mind me," Hiccup waved his hand observing the conversation.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go find Elsa. Bye Hiccup, and Jack?" Anna looked back to Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Thanks for being her friend." Anna said.

"Sure, no problem."

"Bye!" Anna skipped out into the courtyard.

"Later!" Jack called out and looked to Hiccup only to see an amused look. "What?"

"So you two are now friends?" Hiccup asked.

"Seems like it, I mean I even got her number," Jack answered.

"Really?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you work fast."

"Hey she gave it to me, I didn't really do much besides losing at chess like usual."

"Yeah sure, you probably did something else too."

"Well, I also took a surprised picture of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did she get mad or anything?" Hiccup asked.

"I think she might have been, she tried to get my phone," Jack replied.

"Did she get it?"

"No, but we played a chess game for it, and she won so in a sense she did."

"Well obviously you would lose so no surprise there," Hiccup chuckled.

"Am I really that bad?" Jack asked irritated.

"By my standard? Yes you are."

"Gee why don't you play against her one day." Jack said. "Anyway she said something interesting though."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"She said that she thinks she saw the black horse symbol in her father's study some years ago," Jack spoke quietly only for Hiccup to hear.

"Was she sure about the whole image?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not really, but she said it looked familiar," Jack said.

"Ok then, that's not much to know, but I'll keep that in mind. Why did she talked about the symbol anyway, you didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Uh, she might've saw the pictures of the Syndicate's goons I took that night," Jack said sheepishly. "But I lied about it so it should be fine."

Hiccup slapped his forehead and sighed in frustration. "You almost blew it."

"I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be. It's only been a week and you already have someone suspected you," Hiccup pointed out.

"Don't underestimate Elsa man, she's sharp," Jack said defensively. "I feel bad for lying to her, but I'm doing my best here."

"Alright then, just don't do anything too suspiciously," Hiccup said looking at his watch. "Lunch's almost over, you take the West Wing today."

"Okay fine with me." Jack said throwing the rolled up wrapper into a trash bin nearby.

…

The West Wing was a familiar site, it was where the sport gyms and outdoor fields are located. The snow falling outside reduced any activities that might have taken during the other seasons. Students were walking about with their friends, some sat on the bleachers playing on their portable gaming devices shouting at each other accusing of cheating. The gyms had students playing a game of basketball, shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. Jack moved to the indoor pool and took in the sight; the females wearing swimsuits really showed off their fit bodies. He might not have music to listen to, but seeing something like this is almost equivalent. Several of the girls saw him and giggled to each other, he wondered why they all do that.

...

School was over and when at home Jack followed Hiccup to the backyard's storage house. There were no grass in sight anymore as the snow have taken residence of the field. Their footsteps left imprints in the white powder as they made their way to the other side.

The storage house was impressively big up close, Jack saw Hiccup took out the keys and opened the lock. He stepped inside and everything was dark, but he could smell the metallic scent of machines. Hiccup flipped on the light switch and Jack marveled at the things he saw.

Inside was a hangar, around the walls were various types of weapons and parts of an air vehicle. In the middle was a large round pad and sitting on it was a jet black aircraft with its wings folded along the body.

The aircraft wasn't small nor big, it was an average size, Jack estimated the body length to be about 55 feet long. It stands on three retractable gears, on each of the long angular wing was a twin-blades rotor. In the front he could see the sleek round and sharp front in a sleek design that helps it pierces through the air, the pilot's cockpit could also be seen. The tail became smaller and had two tails angled diagonally at the end, on the side has letters and numbers that say _NF-2015152081251919_.

Jack whistled at the sight. "This is-"

"Amazing right?" Hiccup finished Jack's sentence. "The Night Fury model, an extreme aerodynamic design with powerful thrusters capable of hitting Mach 3 speed when flying in a straight line. The stealth paint allows it to sneaks under radar and the non-reflective color makes it virtually invisible in the night. Carrying up to 20 missiles in the hidden bay and a small chain-gun to the right side also hidden when not in use. The dual-rotors system allows it to hover like a helicopter, the wings can change its angle to pull off sharp maneuver techniques. Two pilots and is able to carry four passengers. Only about two of this model were made, they're expensive."

"Then how did you managed to get it?" Jack asked still marveling at the sight of the aircraft.

"North said I was the best so he got me it actually," Hiccup answered.

"And this is all yours?"

"Yep, meaning I have to take care of it."

"I...am so jealous of you right now," Jack admitted looking around the impressive vehicle.

"A lot of people were when I got it," Hiccup chuckled at the memory.

"For good reason, so did you fly here with this?"

"Yep, didn't take me long to go anywhere with this as long as I'm going lightweight, so I didn't really have much weapons at the start, had to transport those in secret."

"Astrid has one too right? Which model is hers?" Jack asked.

"Hers is the DN model, a more common one. An advanced attack chopper capable of carrying more missiles for ground targets." Hiccup explained briefly.

"That reminds me of a question, was this house originally built for you to use as a base of operation?"

"Not really, it was just built just in case when a Ranger comes here and it looks like I'm the first one to actually live here. The hangar is here for if that person has a large vehicle."

"How do you fly this thing out of here? The roof?" Jack looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's retractable, I don't like to open it to show you since the snow's gonna get in." Hiccup responded.

Jack whistled once more. "You think we're going to need this for this assignment?"

"I have a feeling that we will." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed.

"Anyways I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Alright, man this thing looks awesome."

"And it flies awesome," Hiccup went to the door and turned off the lights.

"You think I can-" Jack started.

"No! You are not under any circumstance that you will fly it," Hiccup cut off Jack's sentence ad pointed a finger at him. "Like I said before, it's my precious baby and I will not let you crash it."

"...fine," Jack pouted and followed Hiccup back to the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: I stayed up til 2 in the morning to write this, somehow did this chapter within a day. I feel so proud. Well here we are, Toothless is now introduced, but he's not exactly alive lol. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, I got like 5 which is awesome. Thank you all and look forward to more! Review please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 9**

Jack was struggling to find a way out of his current predicament, the girl in front of him was ruthlessly destroying his chess army. For every move he made she was already ahead by two. The total pieces that belonged to him were only half compared to hers. He managed to keep his vital game soldiers so the King would survive, but it won't be for long. One by one they all fell and he ultimately faced a stalemate. At least he packed extra chocolate for the day.

"I believe it is my victory, as expected," Elsa said firmly as she looked at him.

Jack hung his head in defeat and reached inside his backpack to retrieve the two bars of mint chocolate, he pushed them forward.

"You are incredibly cruel today, didn't even let me have a chance did you?" Jack said gloomily.

Elsa accepted her rewards with a grin, she opened the wrapper and bit off a piece. She lifted her chin chewing with her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"I did say that you will lose, and you deserved that beating," Elsa said breaking off another chocolate piece.

"How? I haven't done anything," Jack raised his head asking. "Right?"

"You told Anna about me attempting to give you the...face, and she wouldn't stop bugging me about it. Even wanted me to show it to her since she claimed hers didn't work against you," Elsa said glaring at Jack.

"So, did you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Of course not, that would ruin my image," Elsa said biting the chocolate angrily.

"You have an image?" Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Of course I do, I have to make myself look cold and isolated so people would stop bothering me," Elsa answered.

"Oh so am I bothering you?" Jack asked.

"Um...no," Elsa hesitated dipping her head down chewing quietly.

"Am I different from other people?"

"Yes," Elsa simply replied.

"How so?" Jack asked leaning forward with his elbows on the table, he grinned. "I must be quite something right? Is it my amazingly good looks?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Elsa scoffed, but Jack could see a soft color on her cheeks. "You have a...different air about you."

"What do you mean different?" Jack asked.

Elsa tapped her chin with a finger, an action which Jack found quite cute, she was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You give off this feeling of confidence even when you're obviously losing at chess," Elsa smirked at Jack's scowl. "You just came here, but you don't act like a clueless stranger. You look at your surroundings with observant eyes instead of ones that wandered. Almost as if you're looking for something."

Jack sat there listening to Elsa's reasoning, thus far she had been dead on about him looking for something, the Syndicates are a sneaky bunch. She went as far as paying attention to his eyes, that put him on edge even more than before. The eyes show true emotion comparing to other parts of the body, the first to give away intentions and thoughts, maybe he should wear sunglasses or contact lens in the future.

"You know I'm starting to think that you stalk me to see that well," Jack chuckled.

"Don't be silly, I do not follow people. The one that does is my sister," Elsa looked away with chin high.

"Putting the blame on someone else now?" Jack smirked. "I never thought you'd be like that."

"Excuse me, but I take responsibility for my actions mind you," Elsa pointed a finger at Jack, he noticed a smudge of chocolate at the tip but made no comment. He looked back to her chin and saw a similar mark, he grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Elsa asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, no, no. I believe you," Jack raised both hands in front of him still smiling.

"Then what's with the smile?" Elsa asked.

"You have chocolate on your chin," Jack answered pointing a finger.

Elsa touched her chin testing Jack's statement, her eyes widened and she frantically looked around for a napkin for clean it off, there were none so she hastily wiped it off with the top of her hand.

Jack laughed in amusement at her reaction to a little chocolate smudge. He mentally compared Elsa so some sort of a perfect and regal princess that's plagued with some sort of perfection mindset.

"That's not funny," Elsa said sternly with her back straight.

"What do you mean not funny? It's just bizarre to see you so frantic over a smudge of chocolate," Jack said still chuckling.

"It's embarrassing."

"Why? There's no one around here but me."

"If you hadn't point it out, other people might've seen it later during class," Elsa pointed out.

"Is it really that bad?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is," Elsa answered firmly. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to wash my hands." She walked to the designated restroom for female nearby.

Jack chuckled to himself and starts to putting the chess pieces back to its box. While organizing the items, his sensitive ears picked up a sound in the now quiet library. It sounded like a creaking noise, it was quiet, but he could hear it. He looked to his right where he supposed the sound was coming from, he walked towards it silently. There were bookshelves in their usual places, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but his sense told him otherwise. He looked around and saw a short cabinet, normally it wouldn't catch his attention, but the columns of old books sitting next to it did. The books were old, he could tell by their yellow pages and tattered edges, these should be kept in a safe place not sitting out in the open. They weren't stacked neatly either, as if someone put them here in a hurry.

Jack grabbed the right handle and pulled it, but something kept the door from opening. He narrowed his eyes, it didn't feel like it was stuck, more like something, or someone, is keeping it shut by tugging from the other side. He pulled on it with more strength and heard a yelp when it opened. He opened the left door as well and crouched down to look inside, he saw blue eyes looking at him. The person was in a sitting position with both knees up to the chest, the body was slender and small signifying that it was a female. The two braids in strawberry blonde went over her shoulders, it was Anna, and she looked nervous.

"Hello there," Jack greeted with a straight face, wanting to have fun with Anna.

"H-hi Jack," Anna stammered.

"How's your morning?" Jack asked.

"It's...great, how was yours?" Anna replied smiling apprehensively.

"Aside from losing another chess game, it's not bad," Jack said before his lips twitching into a grin. "But it just got a whole lot better. I mean it's not everyday you find a person hiding inside a library's cabinet."

"Uh...is that so?" Anna laughed shakily. "Who said I was hiding?"

"Then what are you doing here, may I ask?" Jack questioned.

"I'm...uh...I was, camping! Yeah, I'm just camping here in this little cozy cabinet," Anna looked away attempting to whistle but failing miserably, only air noises came out instead of a high-pitch sound.

"Your sister wasn't lying when she said you're the one doing the stalking," Jack chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm not a stalker! I just...follow people without them knowing," Anna poked both of her index fingers together, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"And the difference is?" Jack gave her a smug grin.

"They're uh, sound different?" Anna offered weakly.

"And you are also such a bad liar," Jack chortled.

Anna simply pouted and didn't refute, she looked around her. "So how'd you know I was in here?"

"The books," Jack pointed at the columns, then at the door. "And the sound this thing made."

"Wow, you figured that out just from that? You're like super smart!" Anna said with an awestruck expression. "But not as smart as my sister I bet!"

"Ouch that's hurtful, I'm confident that I can be compared to your sister you know," Jack said.

"Pfft, no way. I mean you lost like every single chess game so far," Anna grinned.

"Just watch me, one day I'll win," Jack said determinedly.

"Hah! You wish! Elsa is the greatest, no one can beat her," Anna claimed boldly.

As Jack was about to respond, he heard someone calling out for him from behind.

"Jack? Where are you?" Elsa's voice rang out.

Anna looked extremely nervous and used her both her hands to grasp the cabinet doors closing them and whispered, "Please don't tell Elsa I'm here, she'll take away my chocolate."

Jack laughed heartily at her plead, he wouldn't be surprised if Anna has a shrine with chocolate as her god that she'd pray to it every night. It seemed the girl is insatiable when it comes to the sugary product, and perhaps her older sister is the same, only she is more composed. He wanted to have a little more fun so he felt like a traitor for what he's about to do. He stood up and called out.

"I'm back here!"

Jack heard footsteps coming to his direction, Elsa's transparent shadow casted by the ceiling light showed itself on the floor as she gets closer. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I just remember about how you said your sister are the one doing the stalking," Jack said nonchalantly while smiling.

"What are you saying?" Elsa tilted her head as she walked closer.

Jack nudged his head in Anna's location in the cabinet, Elsa had a confused look one her face before seeing the columns of books next to it. Her eyes darted between the two and then widened in realization. She went next to Jack and leaned down and put her hand on the wooden doors. After a few knocks, a sound came out.

"Who's there?" Anna's voice muffled from behind.

"Anna," Elsa said sternly.

The doors slowly opened and Anna stepped out laughing nervously, she gave Jack a glared but he stood there smiling not making eye contact. Elsa tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't stalking! I was, uh, I was," Anna was fidgeting with her fingers, her shoulders dropped. "I got nothing."

"Anna, why are you hiding in here?" Elsa sighed and asked.

"Because I want to know what you guys do in the morning, you never tell me anything!" Anna said waving her hands in the air.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Elsa asked again.

"Because he's like, the only guy that ever made you smile and happy," Anna said pointing at Jack. "And you even pulled the puppy face in front of him, which is the biggest news I've ever heard!"

Elsa's face displayed a slight color pink. "Would you stop speaking about that? I did not do the puppy face."

"Pssh, yeah right," Anna didn't believe Elsa, she turned to Jack. "She actually did it right Jack?"

Jack saw that both of the girls were looking at him waiting for his answer, he rubbed his chin pretending to look serious. "No, I don't think it was the puppy face."

Elsa's face turned into relief and Anna looked disappointed, Jack smirked.

"It was more like a kitten face, an adorable little kitten face."

The reactions were instantaneous, Elsa turned bright red and eyes widened while Anna gasped with both hands over her gaping mouth.

"I knew it! I knew it must've been something like that!" Anna squealed excitedly. "And you thought she looked adorable too?!"

"Anna, st-stop it," Elsa was frantically trying to get a hold of her sister from jumping, her face still flushing.

Jack snickered at seeing a flustered Elsa, it never ceased to amuse him when such an elegant person does something so erratic. Sometimes it's hard to see her and Anna as sisters for they quite literally have such different personalities. One was outgoing while one preferred to stay inside alone.

"No, no, I won't stop. Not until you show me that kitten face of yours," Anna said while giggling.

"No way, I won't do it," Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" Anna clasped her hands together.

"I said no. Say it anymore and I will confiscate all of the chocolate you hid in your room," Elsa said, the pale color returning to her cheeks.

"You knew?!" Anna freaked out.

"Of course, it's not hard to miss such a clumsy person climbing over the wall," Elsa responded.

"Oh, well, teehee," Anna played with her braids.

"Anna," Elsa sighed pinching her forehead. "You shouldn't go out so late at night, what if something happened to you?"

"Well-" Anna glanced to the side.

"Something happened didn't it?" Elsa widened her eyes in worries.

"No, no, no, it was nothing, it just uh, I tripped a lot," Anna quickly said.

"Anna," Elsa clearly not believing her. "Did it have anything to do with the guy I saw with you last week?"

"Wh-what guy? Who are you talking about?" Anna had her eyes running around the library.

"The one who helped you climbed over the wall. He had a blue jacket on," Elsa said. "Who was he?"

"Uh, he was uh...he was just keeping me from being alone at night. He's a good guy Elsa," Anna tried to reason.

"And how would you know that Anna?" Elsa looked serious, but concern was evident in her eyes. "Anyone could act like that and you never know what could happen next."

"I uh, he was, I mean..." Anna stammered trying to answer, her shoulders dropped once more and her head looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry Elsa, I should've been more careful about trusting stranger. I mean he even said it himself that he was a stranger."

Elsa sighed looking at Anna, she came up closer and wrapped her arms around her little sister's body and leaned her head in.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," Elsa whispered with her eyes closed.

Anna returned the hug digging her head closer into Elsa. "Thanks Elsa, you're the best."

Jack was casually leaning against a bookshelf watching the conversation between the two sisters who seemed to have forgotten that he was there. He smiled at the bond they had. Love is a common thing, but none is stronger than a familial one. He missed having a family, he remembered the joy he had when his parent were still alive, how they would always comfort him when he needed it most and how they would praise him for the simplest thing. If he had a little sister, he would probably give up his own life just to protect her. After joining the Ranger Corps, he did find a new one, one that was made of people not related by blood, but through a relationship that grew. It was himself, Hiccup, Flynn, and Merida.

They were under the same roof, but since Flynn was the oldest, they looked up to him as an older brother, someone to guide them. They lived together for about six years before splitting up; Flynn went on to his reconnaissance work, Merida started her marksman career, Hiccup stayed behind for pilot training, and Jack set off into the field. One day, they would see each other again, they had promised on that.

"But for punishment, no chocolate for two weeks."

"What?! But, but, but, Elsaaaa."

"No buts, you need to learn."

"...fine."

"Starting today, I'm confiscating the stash you hid in the closet."

"Nooooooo, you can't do that."

"Yes I can, mum gave me permission to control your chocolate consumption."

"...you're so mean."

"I am sometimes, aren't I?"

The sudden outburst snapped Jack out of his thoughts, he looked back to see that the hug was broken and Elsa was smirking at a pouting Anna. He chuckled at the sight causing them to looked back at him.

"Don't let me interrupt your sister moment," Jack waved it off smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you were there," Elsa apologized looking embarrassed.

"Aw, thanks Jack. You're so nice," Anna chirped giggling, she hugged Elsa once more.

_Riiiiiiing!_

"Ooh, I gotta run, see ya guys," Anna grabbed her bag from inside the cabinet and ran out towards the stairs waving back at them.

Jack and Elsa looked at Anna's retreating form before at each other, they shared a small laugh. Elsa then straightened herself and started walking back to their table.

"We should get going too," Elsa said.

"Yeah, sure," Jack followed her. "Oh by the way you still got chocolate on your face."

"What really? Where?" Elsa turned around hands touching all over her face.

"Just kidding," Jack laughed at her reaction, Elsa glared at him.

She practically murdered him in chess for that week.

…

Jack woke up with a yawn in a car's passenger's seat, he looked around to find himself and Hiccup in a parking garage. He checked the radio clock and saw that it was noon. He got out of the car stretching with both arms above his head. It was the day that Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid, was coming. They headed to the entrance gate.

The airport was busy, even more so on the weekend with visitors coming from all over the world. Some seeing new places and some revisiting old friends. People chatted about, friends hugging each other, kids running into the gift shops, businessmen shaking hands, and couples making out. He laughed a little when he saw several that have fallen asleep on the benches and seats. He and Hiccup walked up to the arrival board.

"So when is she coming?" Jack asked looking at the giant monitor displaying flight numbers.

"The plane just landed so not long," Hiccup pointed at the flight from Berk to Arendelle.

They waited for about ten minutes when the passengers arrived into the terminal from the airplane. It was a large jet with about 200 people came flooding out. Jack and Hiccup tried to look for Astrid, but Jack had no idea what she looked like so he couldn't help much. Majority of the people have already passed them and still no sign of the one they were looking for, until the very last person.

She had pure blonde hair tied into a braid, long bangs covering the left side of her forehead with a leather band underneath and her yes were blue. She was wearing boots with fur at the tip, a brown thick leather jacket with a hood that also has fur, and dark navy pants. She walked in stride looking around the airport wearing a backpack and pulling a luggage.

Hiccup waved at her calling out. "Astrid!"

Astrid saw Hiccup and flashed a bright smile, she ran up to him quickly and reached out her free arm for a hug which Hiccup gladly returned. They broke the embrace and grin at each other.

"How was the flight?" Hiccup asked.

"Wasn't bad, only lasted like four hours," Astrid craned her neck around popping the joints, she turned to see Jack and extended a hand. "You must be Jack. Name's Astrid Hofferson, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jack shook Astrid's hand. Her grip was firm, as expected from a pilot.

"I heard quite a few things about you from Haylan," Astrid said.

"Anything good or just the bad stuff?" Jack chuckled.

"Just the stuff you guys did together back in training, nothing much besides that." Astrid responded.

"You still call him Haylan? Guess he hadn't told you his nickname yet huh," Jack said.

"Nickname?" Astrid asked.

"Jack, come on man," Hiccup complained.

"It's Hiccup, that's what I call him," Jack said.

"Hiccup?" Astrid then laughed much to Hiccup's embarrassment. "That's actually a good one, I lost count at how many time he would hiccup in the past."

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me that too," Hiccup groaned.

"Actually, yes I will. it fits you perfectly," Astrid grinned.

"Why don't we go to a shop and have lunch? It's past noon and I know they only serve like snacks from the flight, plus Jack and I haven't eaten either," Hiccup suggested, taking Astrid's luggage from her hand.

"Sounds good, I'm getting hungry too," Astrid said.

"Agreed," Jack reached out for the backpack. "Here let me take it."

"Ah, thanks, that feels so much better," Astrid rotated her shoulders up and down then walked with Jack and Hiccup to where the car was parked.

…

Jack had recommended the shop Freezing Fire for he said the coffee is good, Hiccup didn't mind and drove them there through Jack's direction. Weekends mean busy, but the trio managed to find an empty table by the window, they settled down and he asked Hiccup and Astrid for what they want. Both simply said salad with garlic bread, lemonade for Hiccup and orange juice for Astrid. He walked up to the main counter to order.

Kristoff wasn't presence so Jack assumed he's currently at school for the hockey's tryout. He ordered the meals for Hiccup and Astrid, got himself a simple ham sandwich with a glass of sweet ice tea, he put them on a tray and carried it to their table.

A healthy diet is an essential part of being a Ranger for they must keep their body in shape. Training muscle isn't enough, the physical body must maintain a good level of metabolism to prevent it from having too much fat. Although once in a while Jack would ignore the whole requirement and just indulge himself into one kind of food. One time back in training, he, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn broke into the kitchen and stole so much shrimp, they brought it back to their place and satisfied themselves. The punishment that came afterward when they got caught was to clean all the lavatories using only the toothbrush.

Jack smiled at the old memory settling down the tray sitting next to Hiccup across from Astrid. Each of them took their own meal and started eating.

"This is some good stuff," Astrid commented as she stuffed her mouth full.

"Better than what you made," Hiccup said.

"Well sorry for not being so good at making salad," Astrid gave Hiccup a glare. "It's not like you can do any better."

"I know, luckily we got Jack here, this guy can actually cook for real," Hiccup patted on Jack's shoulder.

"Eh I'm not that good," Jack shrugged when he saw Astrid looking at him.

"He's lying, made the best steaks I've tasted in a long while," Hiccup said drinking the lemonade.

"Really?" Astrid looked up expectantly.

"Not so bad I guess," Jack munched on his sandwich.

"Very much so," Hiccup said confidently. "I thought my stomach was going to explode from that night."

Astrid didn't hesitate to show the hunger in her eyes, she looked to Jack. "I want to eat steaks tonight, Hiccup doesn't normally praise someone's cooking," she glared at the said person, "certainly not mine."

Jack chuckled when he saw Hiccup laughing nervously, he pointed to him. "Alright, but we'll have to drop by the market, this guy ate all of the meat."

"Good," Astrid looked at her salad plate. "Now I want to stay hungry even more for tonight."

"It's not until late at night so I might want to finish that," Jack said finishing his sandwich. "Anyway, how did you two meet? I don't remember seeing you in our company." He pointed at both of them.

Astrid thought about it for a moment. "What company was it that you guys were in?"

"Romeo," Jack answered.

"That's why, I was in Oscar," Astrid said.

The Ranger Corps is divided into 26 different companies spread around the world; 13 in the Western hemisphere and the other 13 in the East. They're named by the basic military alphabet from Alpha to Zulu. Each company housed of about 20 trainees, split into 5 groups of 4. In the first 6 year, they train them in combat and also encouraging the dynamics of cooperating with teammates. Fundamental school knowledge was also part of the process. After that, the trainees would graduate and have the necessary skills to start going into the field to gain experience or stay behind for more specific individual skill training.

Jack and Flynn left while Hiccup and Merida continued developing their specialties which something neither the formers have.

"I got transferred down to the flight training center to where Hiccup was," Astrid said snickering at the nickname which Hiccup groaned. "We got put into pair as a result of my previous partner had to quit because of air sickness, oh the irony."

"Whenever the simulation involves two pilots we would always fight over who gets the captain seat and I would win," Astrid continued. "Same thing happened with actual flight practice, until that night happened. There was an air raid on our base by the Syndicates, they wanted to kill us for some reason." She sighed rubbing her neck and then drank her orange juice.

"Flynn said it's what they do, causing havoc to the Rangers as much as possible to reduce our force," Hiccup said.

"Yeah that reason. It was in the dead of night too so we thought it was a drill of some sort, turned out it wasn't. We hastily got into our usual fighter jet and took off with about only half the fuel tank. The Syndicates had about 16 planes, they took out a lot of the hangars so we only got like 8 in the air. Our allies dropped down to 4 quickly," Astrid looked at Jack chuckling. "What did you expect? We weren't even out of school yet! Of course we'd get destroyed. I got nervous and still unfamiliar to flying at night especially knowing that we could die at any moment. So I panicked."

Jack and Hiccup stayed quiet merely stared at Astrid as she recounting the tale.

"I frantically did loops and turns hoping to just stay alive as the enemies were on our tail. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him," Astrid then turned her eyes to Hiccup. "He told me to calm down and let him take over, I was about to refuse but then I saw his face, he was confident, so I did. To my amazement, he was a natural."

"He did maneuvers far too advance for someone who started pilot training the same time as me. He controlled the jet like some fantasy dragon rider. Performed counter attacks that actually managed to bring down the two bandits that were behind us," Astrid motioned with her hands as she spoke. "One by one they fell, we only had one ally left by the time the ground force brought out the anti-air guns. I think about 2 Syndicates survived the onslaught and they quickly fled. At one point I noticed that our fuel tank was hit and we only had few minutes in the air, yet he was so calm and landed the jet before it emptied. You could say that he was pretty much the hero that night."

"I guess from that point on, I...admired him," Astrid smiled as she concluded her story. "He did something that I couldn't and I found out that I was better with a helicopter so I left the captain seat to him. Times went by and we got along really well."

Hiccup said nothing as he looked at Astrid, she gave him one back, he grinned. "Told you I could do it didn't I?"

"Yeah you definitely did," Astrid said still smiling.

Jack could see the relationship between the two, almost like a teacher and his student. One formed from admiration in a desperate situation, one that lasts.

"That's quite a story," Jack leaned back to his seat chuckling. "Makes me wonder if I can ever impress someone like that."

"You'll do it to Elsa one I bet," Hiccup grinned.

"Who's Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"Someone you'll know on Monday," Hiccup said.

"Ugh, won't tell me? Fine," Astrid crossed her arms.

"Eh I doubt it," Jack dismissed the suggestion. "She seemed too independent for that kind of stuff. Anyway so is Astrid sleeping in her own room tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course she will," Hiccup said quickly.

Astrid looked confused for a moment before laughing. "Aw, I thought you'd want to share the bed."

"Wha-what do you mean? I mean I uh-" Hiccup stuttered, Astrid only laughed louder as his red face.

"Geez, if you're gonna do it, keep the door close won't you?" Jack said and he saw Astrid went quiet, Hiccup had a stupefied expression, he shook his head grinning.

Suddenly the TV on the wall flashed _Breaking News _and the trio looked up. A female reporter was on the screen then transferred the live camera feed to another reporter.

_"We bring you live here today as the APD has found the man behind the murder of the five teenagers from the burning warehouse. The man is thought to have mental problem as he was discovered hiding in an abandoned house. Soon he will be brought into court."_

The man looked to be in his 40s, he looked like he was laughing as the police were trying to drag him into the car. He suddenly broke from the handcuff and pulled out one of the officer's handgun, pointed to his temple, and yelled.

_"We will succeed!" _Then the man pulled the trigger.

"_Oh my god! This man had just committed suicide. This is unbelievable-"_

The feed was then cut off, Jack could see that everyone in the coffee shop were watching the news with great interest, some were shocked at what was displayed. He turned back to their table.

"So how much longer until we start?" Jack asked.

"One more week, then we're investigating," Hiccup said seriously.

"Wait, start what?" Astrid asked confused. "Did you guy find something?"

"I'll fill you out on the way home, come on let's go," Hiccup replied standing up.

Jack and Astrid followed him outside after dumping their food and drinks into the trashcan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Finally got this chapter out. So here we are as Astrid joined the team. I love every single one of you who reviewed this fic even if it's just a Guest review. So let me know your thoughts are on this chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 10**

The alarm clock woke Jack up in the morning with its irritating noise, he groggily sat up wiping his face with a hand. Monday, not his favorite day of the week. In fact no one that he knew likes Monday at all. He looked around the room, there was no decoration save for the guitar he bought the other day, perhaps he get something and hang on the wall. He yawned and got out of bed to do his morning routine.

Jack walked downstairs and saw the other two occupants already up and currently enjoying their coffee. The most common drink for those who liked to stay awake when the sun's still sleeping.

Usually Jack was used to seeing Hiccup alone watching the news on TV, but now Astrid was there with him.

He had learned that Astrid could consume more food than either him or Hiccup. She proved it on the night she arrived by quite literally, devoured every single piece of steak in matter of minutes. She had ate so much that the following day she didn't even eat anything until dinner; a quality shared by Jack's long time friend Merida.

From what Jack had seen, Astrid has a very confident personality and somewhat prideful, probably doesn't like to rely on others for help. Used to have a short temper according to Hiccup's story, always liked to hit his arm whenever she disagrees with something.

Astrid's sense of loyalty is strong, perhaps even more so than Jack's. When her mind is dead set on a goal, she would make sure that it gets accomplished; an admirable trait.

Aside from being a pilot, Astrid was knowledgeable in fighting as well. When not on air missions, she does field work like Jack. Busting anything related to the Syndicate or monitoring certain cities while assuming the undercover role of a student as her age dictates. From what he knew about the past year, nothing big really happened.

"Morning," Hiccup greeted as Jack went to get his own coffee.

"Morning," Astrid said.

"Morning to you two as well," Jack replied filling his cup and put some sugar cubes in.

Astrid was sporting the same jacket and boots she had worn the day she came, the new thing that Jack noticed was the scarf, it looked the same as the one Hiccup was wearing.

"Matching scarves? Really?" Jack looked at both of them.

"It was her idea," Hiccup said shrugging.

"Why not? It's not like we're strangers," Astrid said smirking. "Jealous that you don't have someone to do it with?"

"I was just saying and I'm not jealous," Jack said. "Never thought of having a girlfriend before so eh."

"Yeah right," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure all boys thought about some kind of girl after puberty," Astrid said sipping her drink.

"Well that's most people, this guy right here," Jack pointed to himself with his thumb. "Never did."

"Hey Jack," Hiccup spoke up.

"What?" Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Do you still have those dreams?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, which dreams?" Jack said confused.

"The magical ones," Hiccup said.

Jack thought for a moment trying to remember any dreams that are magical, then he remembered what Hiccup was talking about. The ones where he saw Elsa and her winter power of some sort.

"Actually, no I haven't, "Jack responded. "They've stopped for some reason."

"Wait what are you guys talking about? What dreams?" Astrid asked looking confused between the two.

"He had dreams about the girl Elsa for several days straight," Hiccup explained chuckling.

"Really? You did?" Astrid had her eyes widened. "Hah! I knew you were lying about not thinking about somebody."

"What? I really didn't," Jack said out loud. "It was a weird thing. Don't know how but I didn't even know she existed until I came here."

"Well I don't believe you," Astrid waved her hand up and down. "I'm really curious about this girl Elsa though, I want to meet her."

"You will, since you'll be with us in History class and she's in there," Hiccup said.

"Alright sweet," Astrid said happily.

"You can actually see her in the morning, but that's hers and Jack's 'alone time', " Hiccup snickered as he finger quoted.

"No way," Astrid laughed. "I didn't know they're already that close."

"Yep, me neither since she is actually pretty cold towards everyone else besides her sister," Hiccup said.

"Wow, Jack must be really special to get her attention," Astrid commented.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hiccup agreed.

"You're just having fun with this aren't you?" Jack was leaning against the counter staring at Hiccup.

Hiccup just grinned at him saying nothing, Jack sighed looking at the clock. "I think it's time to go."

"Alright then, let's go," Hiccup went over to the sink to wash his empty cup.

"Sure, can't let you miss your alone time with her," Astrid smirked as she followed Hiccup.

"I still don't see why you two would just share a room," Jack said drinking his last bit of coffee. "I mean that's what couples do right? You two even wear the same scarf."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before turning away with pink tint on their cheeks.

"And how long have you guys been going out? A year?" Jack continued.

"Y-yeah, but we're not that...intimately close enough for that yet," Hiccup said and Astrid simply nodded.

"I don't believe it, a year is plenty of time for sleeping together," Jack said.

"And how would you know? It's not like you have a girlfriend, yet," Astrid said.

"Hey, just my observation. Is that why I've never even seen you guys kissed before?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, we have kissed for your information," Astrid claimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I believe you," Jack raised his hands in defense, he looked over and saw that Hiccup was staying quiet seemingly embarrassed the entire time. "No need to get angry. Let's just get to school yeah?"

Astrid huffed with satisfaction and went to the sink.

Jack shook his head chuckling and walked to the fridge and grabbed a certain bar of mint chocolate, then he noticed that there was another container of vanilla chocolate that made him curious. Pulling it out, he remembered that it was the one that Anna had gave him as a thank you gift for saving her that night, except she didn't know it was him. She had said that it was supposed to be really, he opened it and took out one of the 12 yellow-wrapped rectangular pieces. He opened it, put it in his mouth and chewed.

It was hard from being refrigerated, but Jack had no problem biting through before it soften and melted onto his tongue. Surprisingly, it was actually very good. The sweet flavor landed on his taste buds and it was delicious. The perfect mixture between sweet and bitter was incredible. As he was eating the chocolate, he wondered if this is the reason why the Anna and Elsa were so addicted to this stuff. He really had to admit it's good, but not to the point where it becomes a daily thing for him. He popped one more piece into his mouth before holding two others to Hiccup and Astrid.

"You guys should try this," Jack suggested.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped what they were doing and looked to Jack.

"Chocolate?" Astrid asked as she took the piece, Hiccup did the same.

"Uh huh, it's actually really good too," Jack said closing the fridge door as he had forgotten about it.

"Alright then," Astrid opened the wrapper and put it inside her mouth, Hiccup mirrored her action. She chewed for a moment before looking surprised. "Huh, don't think I've had any chocolate this good before."

"Not bad at all, and I'm not even a big fan of vanilla," Hiccup said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Anna gave it to me," Jack replied.

"Anna? Who's that?" Astrid asked.

"Elsa's younger sister," Hiccup answered.

"She has a sister too? You're not going after the both of them are you?" Astrid looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"What? No, she gave me this as a thank you gift, besides she already has a boyfriend," Jack said.

"Oh, but thanking for what?" Astrid asked reaching out for another piece.

"Hiccup hasn't told you? Well I saved her once from uh...being violated," Jack said uneasily.

"What do you mean violated? Care to explain?" Astrid said looking serious.

Jack looked to Hiccup but saw that he said nothing, he must've not mention this to Astrid.

"One night I was driving alone through some neighborhood, then I saw Anna at a chocolate store where she bought this from," Jack pointed at the container in his hand. "There was a gang of five that followed her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. They were ganging up on a helpless girl, so I intervened. And guess who those guys were?"

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"They were members of Syndicate, same age as us," Jack answered.

"Figures it's them," Astrid said darkly. "Of course why wouldn't it be."

"But you know the funny part? After I saved Anna from them, she didn't even looked remotely scared at all," Jack said chuckling. "Instead she looked at me in awe and because of that gave me the chocolate, she even asked me to walk with her home."

"She didn't even look distress at all?" Astrid asked surprised.

"Nope, not at all," Jack confirmed.

"Wow, I have to meet this girl. What's she like?" Astrid said.

"You could say that she's spritely, can be sneaky, optimistic, and really, really loves chocolate. Like it's her lifeline of some sort," Jack laughed slightly at the last part of the description.

"Can't blame her, this stuff is seriously good," Astrid took another piece of the vanilla chocolate and ate it with delight as the previous tense mood lifted. "Come to think of it, why were you taking out the chocolate in the first place?"

"Oh, this?" Jack held up the one with mint flavor. "Elsa and I usually have a chess game in the morning and I have to give her one of these if I lose."

"Huh, judging from the massive amount of them," Astrid looked into the fridge. "You must be losing a lot."

"Ouch, she's really good at it I tell you. Haven't won a single game," Jack admitted lamely.

"Well, I suck at chess so can't help you there," Astrid laughed taking the last chocolate piece. "But if you win, what would she do?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I don't really know," Jack said dumping the empty container to the trash bin. "I don't know what it is that I want."

"What is it that you like?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Jack rubbed his chin with two fingers. "What does Hiccup usually ask from you?"

"Wait, what? Why am I in this conversation," Hiccup looked confused.

"He never said he wanted anything before," Astrid glared at Hiccup. "Especially anything that I cooked."

"Hey, hey, you even admit it before that you suck at it," Hiccup defended himself.

"At least I'm still trying, I rarely see you ever did anything," Astrid jabbed back. "All you do is watching TV all day."

"I'm not going to get better anyway so why bother and I'm not watching TV, it's called monitoring the city," Hiccup countered.

"Is there a difference? Since your eyes are glued to them either way," Astrid said.

"Yes it's different, this is actual work," Hiccup tried to reason.

"You're suppose to be a pilot, not a watch dog. I just came back and you still spend most of your time in your room," Astrid jabbing her finger to Hiccup's chest.

"Ow. Didn't you see the news the other day? Something is happening," Hiccup said rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh please, it's always the same with those guys. Can't you just take a day off of this stuff?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"But...fine," Hiccup sighed. "We can go out sometimes today."

"Good," Astrid huffed in satisfaction. "We're going on a dinner on Friday night."

"Yeah, alright," Hiccup nodded his head.

Jack was enjoying his time observing the short talk between the two. Obviously this wasn't the first time they had a disagreement. From how it looked, Hiccup is often too absorbed into his work that Astrid sometimes felt forgotten so she would knock some sense back into him.

Merida did the same to Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn when they were too lazy to actually go do training. Her head knuckles hurt a lot, but it worked miraculously. Possibly from the fear that they would get hit again from the fiery redhead.

"Is this why you two don't sleep together?" Jack snickered pointed one finger at the two.

"What?" Hiccup turned to look.

"No!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Just saying," Jack laughed at them. "Anyway, I think we have to go soon."

"Right, we should go, the traffic is going to get tight soon," Hiccup looked at the clock.

"Fine, I'll wait for you two in the car," Astrid went over to the table and slung her backpack over her right shoulder before leaving the room.

"Wow," Jack whistled.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Is this what it's like having a girlfriend?"

"Sometimes, I mean it has its ups and downs."

"If it's always like this then I don't think I'm ready for one yet," Jack chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Hiccup smiled to himself. "Cause in the end, it's all worth it."

"Well, I'll decide that for myself," Jack clapped Hiccup's back. "Come on, let's go."

"Of course, your lady is waiting isn't she?" Hiccup smirked.

"If I'm lucky," Jack grinned.

…

It's surprising how much a short delay could really affect the traffic in the morning. The roads were full of cars belonged to people who were driving to their workplace and students to school. Luckily Hiccup had managed to pulled some tight lane switch and they made their way to school with seven minutes to spare.

Jack used the elevator to ascend to the library's fifth floor, the bell dinged and he walked out. He looked at his phone to see that there was only five minutes until class starts, he was late today so perhaps Elsa isn't waiting for him any longer, but he'll check anyway.

To the usual spot, Jack saw that the table and the chess game were already set up and sitting across from it was Elsa sitting with arms crossed. She looked at him as he came into her line of view.

"You're late," Elsa simply said.

"Uh, it was traffic," Jack pointed a thumb outside. "Didn't expect for you to be still waiting for me."

"I still have the need to play a game today," Elsa moved her white pawn. "Come, let's play."

"Um, there's only like less than five minutes until the bell," Jack said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it short," Elsa assured him.

"Geez, I'm starting to think that you don't even think of me as a challenge anymore," Jack commented as he sat down.

"I never did," Elsa said simply.

"That's...kind of cold," Jack said.

"Well don't feel too bad, you're the only person I ever enjoy beating," Elsa's lip twitched into a smile.

"You just want the chocolate don't you?" Jack asked, decided to go for a trade.

"That's part of it," Elsa turned the trade into her favor.

"What's the other?" Jack asked.

"That's for me to know," Elsa replied.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Checkmate," Elsa declared happily and put out her hand.

"I'm starting to feel discourage in playing this with you anymore," Jack chuckled handing her the chocolate. "I wonder though."

"Wonder about what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"About what I should ask of you if I ever win a game," Jack said.

"Well what would you like?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I'm not sure what I want."

"You won't have to think about it too much since I'll never let you win anyway," Elsa waved him off smirking.

"We'll see about that," Jack chuckled and then organized the chess set. "We should probably go, class is starting soon.

"Yes we should," Elsa stood up and walked with Jack to the elevator.

…

As much as Jack enjoyed being an undercover agent, sitting through class's lectures isn't something he's rather fond of. Listening to monotonous speeches really puts him in forever boredom mindscape and wished he had the ability to daydream like Flynn. The routine is the same everyday and he never tried to start any conversation with other students either. At least he could keep himself entertained by playing a game with a silly bird that can't even flap its wings.

Jack waited for the bell to ring before going to his next class.

Astrid came into the room with Hiccup when the next period started. Jack saw that some of the guys in the class noticed their matching scarves and looked disappointed, some even looked at the latter in shock.

The seat arrangement was odd too as Astrid ended up sitting next to Elsa in front of Jack and Hiccup. Convenient, the three of them could now talk to each other with ease.

Jack saw that Astrid observed Elsa with curiosity in her eyes, they went up and down. She looked for a few more minutes before turning back to Jack giving him a thumbs up and a grin. He just shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, as the teacher said I'm Astrid," Astrid said to Elsa.

"Hello, I'm Elsa," Elsa greeted quietly.

"I like your hair," Astrid commented.

"Um, thank you. yours is good too," Elsa said uncertainly.

"Are you always this formal?" Astrid asked. "You should lighten up a little."

"I don't understand what you mean," Elsa looked confused.

"You seemed quiet, are you one of those people that only focus on work and whatnot?"

"I prefer being alone that's all."

"You should lighten up a little," Astrid said.

Elsa didn't say anything as she giggled quietly.

"What? Was it something that I said?" Astrid asked looking confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just sound like my sister that's all," Elsa replied smiling.

"Her name is Anna right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He told me about her," Astrid jabbed her thumb pointing at Jack.

Elsa looked back to Jack, he simply grin and waved a small hello, then back to Astrid. "You two are friends I take it?"

"Well we've only just met like two days ago, but I guess we are, he's an alright guy," Astrid smirked looking at Hiccup. "I'm more well acquainted with the other one."

Hiccup just smiled shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the heck do you mean alright? I even cooked for you," Jack said bewildered.

"You can cook?" Elsa asked surprised looking at Jack.

"Sure you can cook well, but I can't judge you yet until I see how well you do on Saturday night," Astrid crooked her smile.

That's right, they had decided that the investigation would take place at midnight on Saturday. At that time the number of guards should be reduced to little and it would allows Jack and Astrid to have more time looking through the area while Hiccup be their eyes on the sky and street.

Jack could say that he was starting to feel excited since they would using Hiccup's jet. Normally a car would be more discreet, but Hiccup had said that the jet needs to fly once in a while to maintain top performance.

Their plan was that Jack and Astrid would rappel down on the south side of the seaport and make their way north. The whole operation should last no longer than 3 hours from start to finish and Sunday would give them time to sleep in.

"Heh, I've been at this longer than you, it should be me judging your performance," Jack snarkily responded.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Elsa looked between the two confused.

"Don't worry about it, just a little friendly competition, that's all," Astrid said.

"Yeah, what she said," Jack quipped.

"Oh, ok. And you didn't answer my question," Elsa looked at Jack. "I didn't know that you can cook."

"I'm alright with it," Jack shrugged.

"Alright my behind, those steaks were the best I've had in years," Astrid retorted.

"Oh, really?" Elsa turned to Astrid.

"Definitely, and I'm curious as to what else he can make," Astrid said.

"Well, I can make some seafood later this week," Jack suggested.

"No way, if they're good too then I'm making you my personal chef," Astrid said while staring at Jack.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jack smirked.

Jack looked to Elsa and saw that she had a surprised look on her face, and is that a little drool he spotted at the corner of her mouth? He was about to say something but the teacher interrupt.

"You three in the back, please stop talking and pay attention!," the History teacher crossed her arms looking impatient.

"Sorry," Jack said, Astrid and Elsa complied and turned back to the front. He chuckled at their little conversation and turned to Hiccup who looked amused like usual. He then stifled a yawn and put his head on his supporting palm closing his eyes.

…

The lunch table that Jack normally sat at now had a new occupant. Astrid sat next to Hiccup while he was on the other side. Astrid was impressed with the school for its size and what it has to offer. He noticed that several of the passing guys glanced at her, especially the sport jocks who seemed very interested.

Jack didn't blame them, Astrid carried around her a very distinct aura that really shows her personality; a strong, intelligent, and independent person. Unlike Elsa, she does not recluse herself. He had no doubt that some people would eventually come to her, but felt bad since she would simply flat out refuse them.

Astrid was almost a complete opposite of Hiccup from what Jack had seen so far. She was much more social and liked to do things her own ways.

Jack felt someone coming up from behind him and turned around to see Anna.

"Hi there, you're new here right? I'm Anna," Anna greeted Astrid cheerfully.

"I'm Astrid," Astrid greeted back.

"Ooooh, that's a cool name. Hey! My name starts with an A too!" Anna grinned.

"It would seem," Astrid grinned as well, clearly affected by the girl's spritely personality.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Anna asked.

"I think it's impressive, this place is huge for a high school," Astrid answered.

"I know right! It makes me want to stay here forever," Anna said then noticed the scarf Astrid was wearing, her eyes darted to Hiccup's and back. "Oh, are guys going out?"

"Yes, we are," Astrid confirmed as Hiccup nodded.

"Awww! Matching scarves too, that's so cute! How long have you guys been together?" Anna gushed.

"About a year or so," Astrid replied.

"That long already? Well I hope it will last even longer and until you guys get married," Anna said happily. "Send me an invite when that day comes will you?"

"Uh," Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another with bright pink on their cheeks, she laughed. "If it does come to that, sure thing."

"I'll be waiting, and I'll send you one too to my wedding day," Anna cheered.

"Woah there feisty! Let's not think too far ahead now," Astrid laughed at Anna's respond.

"But life is about the future! There's no such thing as too far ahead," Anna stated.

"True, but you should probably focus on your study right now, that's more important for your future," Astrid commented.

"Aw shucks, you sound like my sister Elsa. Fine, but what's so fun about studying anyway? I always get bored," Anna complained.

"Well keep studying and you'll find out why," Astrid grinned.

"But I have like two more years!" Anna whined.

"Then you'll find out during those two years." Astrid said.

"Aww! No one ever tells me anything around here," Anna pouted.

"Well life is also about figuring out mysteries, it's more fun that way," Astrid spoke. "So don't give up on anything."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll keep trying to...do whatever it is that I'm meant to do," Anna grinned brightly. "You're awesome! And pretty too."

"Thanks, you look beautiful yourself," Astrid commented.

"Really? Thanks a lot," Anna said happily. "Well I gotta go somewhere, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here," Astrid nodded.

"Okay bye Jack, Astrid, and Hiccup," Anna waved and giggled at the last name before running off.

"Later," the trio waved back at Anna's retreating form.

Jack looked at Astrid who was smiling widely, he chuckled. "And you've just met Anna. Quite different from her sister huh?"

"That's one cheerful girl, really friendly," Astrid replied. "She got one infectious smile I'd say."

"I know right? I'm curious about what she said," Jack said.

"About what?" Astrid asked.

"The marriage thing, are you guys planning on that eventually?" Jack smirked pointing at her and Hiccup.

Astrid looked to Hiccup who had his head staring into the snowing sky with pink cheeks. She put on a serene smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Still way too early for that stuff, but who knows?"

"No need to worry about that, I can see that it will happen eventually," Jack chuckled at the pair. "Well lunch's over, you lovebirds can go on your merry way."

"That girl Elsa is good for you Jack, I can see that too," Astrid commented as she stood up with Hiccup. "See you later."

"Later," Jack said smiling and turned the other way.

…

Jack was sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap watching a movie in the living room. He was home alone as Astrid and Hiccup have gone out with each other. He noticed that the past days after she came to their place, the house had gotten more lively.

Surprisingly, Astrid was quite organized as she pretty much took on the role of an older sister, often berating Hiccup for spending too much time in his room and Jack for being too lazy. She would definitely get along with Merida, or maybe not as they might fight each other.

It occurred to Jack how these people that he knew gradually came into his life. They're all part of the Ranger Corps, trained to be special agents in order to protect innocent people, but somehow it's now more like a family as their bonds grew over time. Some shorter and longer than others, but it happened. Though they were taught that the closer they worked together, the better results they would get. He was glad that he had joined, he had found a place to call a home now, despite not being permanent ones.

If everything somehow ended here in Arendelle, when time was up and Jack would have to move to a new place according to his next assignment, they would get split up again. Is this how he wanted to spend his life? To always go places and never settle down anywhere? He's still only 18, but Anna was right, life is about the future, there's no such thing as too far ahead.

Jack was interrupted from his thought when he heard the front door's lock opened, he looked at the clock and it was already midnight. Astrid and Hiccup walked in together rubbing their stomachs and laughing with each other.

"Oh Jack, you're still up?" Hiccup asked.

"Didn't want to sleep, so I decided to watch something," Jack answered. "Had a nice night?"

"It was great, it was really fun at downtown and the food was amazing," Astrid sighed.

"What place did you guys go to?" Jack questioned.

"A French restaurant named Gusteau's," Hiccup replied. "That famous Ratatouille dish was really good."

"I've got to try that sometimes," Jack said scooting over to one side of the couch. "Wanna watch this movie? I just started it."

"Eh sure, why not?" Astrid said casually pulling Hiccup down to sit on the couch.

Jack passed the popcorn to Astrid and she accepted it happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here we are with chapter 10 already. I would've updated this a day earlier, but been too busy playing Watch Dogs and the new LoL mirror mode xD. Anyway, all of you who reviewed have my undying appreciation forever and always so tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 11**

The cold water splashed on Jack's face taking away any sleepiness that lingered. He spread the water a few more times before wiping it all away. He looked up into the mirror and saw his face staring back at him, but slightly different; the hair was white and the eyes were blue instead of their usual brown. He closed the contact lenses container and took a towel to dry his face and hair.

Jack walked out of the bathroom and reach his bed to gather his clothes. He put on a thick black long sleeve shirt along with a pair of cargo pants in matching color, strapping on top a thin dark gray kevlar vest capable of stopping small firearms. An equipment belt running around his waist and a scarf mask around his neck. He sat down on the bed and put on a pair of long socks and black combat boots, wrapping belts around his thigh attached to a gun holster on the right. He reached down to the knees and put on a pair of round knee pads.

Jack stood up walking to the head table and grabbed the black leather gloves with rubber grip and put them on. He took a strap nearby and wrapped on his left forearm, he then placed his phone on the inner part where the clip was. He turned on the device now known as COMLINK (**C**omputerized **O**perational **M**obile **L**inguistic **I**ntelligence **N**etwor**K**) and tested out its various functions, from heart beat sensing to calculating blood level. Hiccup had made some changes to the phone to sort out its glitches and linked it to his computer system.

Pulling out the bottom dresser's drawer, Jack took a standard issue handgun and attached to it a sound suppressor with a green laser sight. He holster the weapon and three extra ten-round magazines to the vest's pocket. He grabbed a folding combat knife and sheathed it on his belt.

Looking back at the mirror one last to look at himself, comparing to his normal attire, this is way different. Right now, he was no longer a civilian, but a special Ranger operative.

Jack walked downstairs to see the whole place still dark, not wanting to any activities in the night, they had closed every curtains in the house. He went to Hiccup's door and entered.

Hiccup and Astrid were already in their own outfits except the former was wearing a pilot uniform. Astrid had her hair dyed brown and tied into a bun instead of her usual braid, Hiccup however looked the same.

When preparing for a mission, a Ranger would have to change their own appearance into something more noticeable, to create a second identity in case captured by the enemies. The hair and the eyes are the most common ones regular people would pay attention. Growing up in cold areas where there are snow, Jack came to like the color white, blue eyes were just something extra.

Both stood around a table in the middle of the room, on it was screen displaying digital maps of the place they were about to go in.

Jack joined in and they looked up.

"Hey," Jack greeted standing on one side of the table.

"Hey," Hiccup and Astrid responded simultaneously.

"So what have we got?" Jack asked getting straight to the point.

"Alright, as decided, we're going to drop you guys here at the south side of the port," Hiccup pointed onto a specific spot on the map. "You two will rappel down here at 200 feet. After that I'll be your eye in the sky."

"And where's our extraction point?" Jack asked.

"Right here, on top of this crane," Hiccup answered putting a finger on the designated spot. "I don't want to be too close to the ground when the whole thing is over so you two will have to climb."

"How long will it takes for us to check out the whole port?" Astrid questioned looking at the map crossing her arms.

"You won't need to," Hiccup made some circular motions on the screen. "I've marked some areas where the weapons most likely are, but probably the most important thing is here. The office at the dock, it should have records of all the shipments that arrived so I need you guys to install a backdoor virus into the system through your COMLINK."

"How many guards are we looking at?" Jack asked.

"Between 40-50, should be no more than that. Although if this is where they store their weapons, then the guards are probably all Syndicates with kill on sight order." Hiccup replied.

"Don't you have cameras inside? Like the rest of the city?" Jack asked.

"No I don't have them on industrial sites, couldn't get inside." Hiccup said shaking his head.

"What about hacking into their cameras?"

"The firewall is too strong and I'm not as good as Flynn on this subject."

"Hmm, well alright, more risk more fun huh?" Jack gave a dry laugh.

"As long as you don't screw up we should be fine," Astrid smirked rotating her arms cracking joints.

"Pssh, bet I make less noise walking than you," Jack retorted.

"The snow isn't even rough yet, doubt there's even sound in the first place," Astrid snorted.

"Well we'll see, rookie," Jack smirked and Astrid glared at him.

"Alright we should probably get going, just make sure you two don't kill anyone down there, don't want the news to report dead bodies in the morning," Hiccup reminded them.

"Right, no killing," Jack agreed his head tapping the holstered gun and Astrid nodded. "But just in case."

"Oh you two haven't gotten the non-lethal bullets yet," Hiccup turned around walking to a cabinet behind him and opened it, he came back holding several handgun magazines and put them on the table, three for Jack and three for Astrid.

Jack picked up the item and looked into its compartment seeing the familiar shape of the bullet, but they are blue instead of the copper color.

"What are these?" Jack asked and seeing Astrid giving Hiccup the same look.

"They're shockers, similar to stun gun, but the compressed static electricity inside the small shell helps it operational through specific handgun such as ours and effective at a longer range," Hiccup explained. "These just got out of prototype stage and I stocked them."

"How good is it?" Jack asked still examining the little projectile.

"This model? Enough to put someone's lights out for about an hour," Hiccup answered

"But since it's still short from a gun, wouldn't it still penetrate into the person?" Astrid addressed the issue.

"No the guns will recognize them and fire at a lower force, these things are also sensitive. There's a spring inside that automatically forces the bullet bounce backward once the static shell makes contact with a hard object," Hiccup explained. "But still, they're made for medium range knock outs, don't use them too close or it's just a normal bullet, use a stun gun for that instead."

"Okay then, sounds useful enough," Jack said replacing the magazines from his vest and Astrid did the same. "So we're going now?"

"Actually not yet, I forgot to do this," Hiccup snapped his fingers and went to one of the computers.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Since we're going to operate as a squad now, I have to register use into the Ranger database." Hiccup responded typing on the keyboard.

Everything in the Ranger Corps is recorded. Keeping information of every single member and their activities into a digital library of sort. Not updating the progress will results in being labeled MIA (Missing In Action) or Rogue by the agency. If either of these were to happened, they will send out agents to recover the body or eliminate to prevent any further information leak.

Squads are formed when three or more members but less than eight work together on an assignment, one of those would be the leader.

The Ranger's system works a bit differently comparing to the military standard where a fire team is the smallest. Dividing into statuses depending on the number of operatives: lowest being Wolf for solo, going up to Eagle at two, then Tuatara, Dog, Starfish, Dragonfly, Shark, and finally Spider at eight. From Tuatara and up are considered to be squads. Unlikely there will ever be total eight Rangers unless the situation calls for it, the most common squad being Dog since everyone likes a reasonable pet.

"So who's the leader?" Jack asked.

"Well, Astrid and I thought that it should be you since you're the most experienced," Hiccup replied.

Jack thought about it for a moment before grinning. "Sounds fair enough. So it means that I get to order you two around heh?"

"As if, this is just for the record," Astrid scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Well then it means we'll get into trouble real soon," Hiccup snickered.

"What number is our squad anyways?" Jack asked.

"We're going to be Tuatara-13," Hiccup checked the name. "You want to add some sort of description for us? Something funny maybe?"

"Hmm, uh let's see," Jack rubbed his chin looking to the ceiling.

"Riding on Death Door," Astrid suggested.

"Nah, that's like silly," Jack waved it off.

"Ooh, how about Storming Winter Sky," Astrid said raising her hands into the air.

"No, too dramatic," Jack shook his head and looked to Hiccup. "Any other teams got any good ones?"

"Uh there's one that says Celebrating Mediocrity," Hiccup chuckled. "Another one is Hakuna Matata, whatever that means."

"At least they got humor," Jack commented rubbing his neck.

"Uh I got one, Snow Imprints," Astrid said. "Cause you know, we're following the Syndicate's trail and whatnot."

"Sounds too much like a book title," Jack shook his head, then looked up. "I got it, Sky Clock."

"Uh why? Doesn't really make sense about anything," Astrid asked confused and Hiccup did the same.

"What do you see when you look into the sky?" Jack questioned.

"Um stars?" Astrid answered.

"And what else?" Jack continued.

"Snow? The moon?" Astrid said.

"And how do you know that?" Jack said.

"Because it's at night?" Astrid replied.

"Exactly, that's what it's about, telling time by looking into the sky," Jack explained. "When looking into the sky you can tell the time hence Sky Clock."

"That sounds...completely stupid and irrelevant," Astrid deadpanned. "Three Musketeers probably sounds a lot better."

"I...agree," Hiccup added in.

"Well that's what we're going with," Jack ignored both of them. "It's final."

"Says who?" Astrid looked at Jack mockingly.

"Says the squad leader," Jack smirked.

"I don't listen to you," Astrid countered.

"Maybe you don't," Jack pointed at Hiccup. "But he does."

"Tell me you're seriously not going to put that," Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"Sorry, but I'm just following orders," Hiccup grinned sheepishly and typed into the computer.

"Ugh, that just sounds terrible," Astrid palmed her face.

Jack laughed a little bit and looked at his COMLINK for the time. "Speaking of clock, we should get going now, the sooner the quicker I can get back to bed."

"Alright," Astrid said.

"Yeah, we should," Hiccup stood up and put some items onto the table. "Put these on."

Jack looked down to see an earpiece device along with a pair of goggles that has three lenses in a triangle look; a night vision goggles or NVG for short. He put the small device onto his right ear and wrapped the goggles on top of his head.

"Standard NVG, there's also built in thermal vision for detecting heat source, just flick the switch on the right side to change mode," Hiccup said holding a black pilot helmet in his arm.

"Sweet," Jack commented. "Alright let's go."

Hiccup turned off the digital map display and went with Jack and Astrid out into the storage house. The keys jingled as it opened the lock and Hiccup pulled the doors opened. The lights came on and Jack could see that the areas around the jet were already cleaned out. Hiccup went forward, lifted up the cockpit door and got inside.

Jack saw Astrid made her way to the wings to take off the covers that were on the rotors before sliding open the right side door and got it, he turned back to close the door and propped himself into the jet compartment.

It was more spacious inside than Jack had thought, three seats were in the back row, one in the front. On the side was a screen size of a regular TV displaying satellite maps. Looking ahead, he could see Hiccup sitting on the left side of the two pilot's seat with his black helmet on, he sat down and strapped himself to the seat. Astrid was next to Jack checking the map on the screen.

"Alright everything's checked, you guys ready?" Hiccup looked back.

"Ready," Jack said as Astrid nodded her head, he closed the side door.

Hiccup hit several buttons and Jack felt the machine came to life, he could hear the sound of the rotors' blades started spinning, but it was much more quiet than he thought. Slowly the metal machine lifted itself off of the ground, higher and higher until they were in the sky. He looked out to the small window watching the storage house's roof closing on itself and gradually became smaller. He felt the wings unfold and the jet shifted its position flying towards its destination.

Jack looked outside and saw that snow were still falling, if it was windy outside he wouldn't know. The seat being comfortable he leaned back and yawned.

"Hey don't go all sleepy now," Astrid snickered.

"I'm not, this thing is really comfortable," Jack said.

"I know," Astrid agreed. "Can't believe he actually got his hand on it, it was like a dream for any of us to drive one of these."

"Well hey, can't blame me for being the best," Hiccup said jokingly. "And this baby right here really is the best thing I've ever driven."

"Yeah, keep boasting," Astrid snorted rolling her eyes, Hiccup just chuckled and didn't say anything more.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked.

"Almost, just trying to keep us away from all the lights," Hiccup replied, eyes looking back and forth between the screen the screen and outside for about a minute. "Ah here we are."

Jack felt the jet descends to a lower altitude for easier rappelling. The door automatically slid open and a rotator popped out rolling down a long rope. The wind from the rotors made it swayed around.

"This is it, you guys ready for it?" Hiccup announced.

"Definitely," Jack answered, looking to Astrid he grinned and put a hand to the rope. "Ladies first."

"Whatever," Astrid rolled her eyes and went to the rope, she grabbed it with her hands and jumped out.

"Good luck," Hiccup called back.

"Don't need it," Jack grinned giving him a two finger salute. He securely grabbed hold of the rope, used his legs and propelled himself outward into the air. He hooked both of his feet as he quickly slid down, the grip became tighter when the ground was near to lower the speed of which he was going at.

Jack's feet touched the ground with a soft thud, he let go of the rope and looked up to see the nearly invisible jet rolling up the rope and flew away into the dark. He looked back down to see Astrid nodded at him holding her silenced handgun pointing around checking for hostiles. He pulled out his own and cocked the hammer, holding it with both hand he checked the surrounding. Looking down at his COMLINK displaying 1:02, one hour past midnight, good thing he slept earlier during the day.

"Alright, let's go, watch my back," Jack said slowly stepping forward.

"Copy," Astrid simply complied.

"Hic, any signatures ahead?" Jack asked.

_"Negative, you are clear to proceed,"_ Hiccup answered through the earpiece. _"I'm uploading the tactical map to your COMLINK, over."_

Jack looked down at his COMLINK to see a map with black shades and gray lines, there were two dots, one green and one blue. Around the sides were four directions indicated by their respective initials. He turned his body around testing the device, the screen flickered as he moved.

_"The radius is approximately 300 feet, the green dot is yourself, blue is any other registered COMLINKS in the area, and red is well, strangers, not always hostiles. The image refreshes every half a second, over." _Hiccup explained.

"Neat," Jack commented. "Alright I got it from here, over."

_"Copy that, over," _Hiccup said.

"You got all that?" Jack looked to Astrid.

"Yeah," Astrid confirmed.

Everything was dark, Jack eventually had to pulled down his NVG to see better. The green screen went to life and the surroundings became clearer, the parts too far for the goggles appeared dark and black. He glanced at his mobile map every few seconds checking for any red dots, a few appeared and he took different paths to avoid them. The cameras were a harder challenge, but not impossible.

The soft snow muffled much of any sound that might've came out from their boots. Jack stayed in the front while Astrid facing the rear, the two silently moved through aisles of crates and containers. The snow fell lightly and there was barely any wind. Everything was quiet as grave.

"You know I thought there'd be more guards around," Astrid said quietly.

"Maybe they're having poker night or something, just keep your eyes and ears open." Jack said back.

"Got too quiet, thought I should say something," Astrid responded.

"On normal occasions I would agree, but I'd like to get this done as quick as possible," Jack said.

"You always work alone then?" Astrid asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Jack answered.

"So this is your first time co-operating?"

"Uh I think so."

"Then I guess we'll be pairing up a lot more in the future," Astrid grinned.

"Geez, then I'm gonna have to put up with you every time then," Jack said jokingly.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure I am much more mature than you are," Astrid looked over her shoulder.

"You don't sound like it, and we're the same age," Jack continued looking ahead.

"Bet I'm older," Astrid said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack swiveled his head around. "What month are you?"

"March," Astrid replied.

"...Damn I'm July," Jack turned back when he heard Astrid snickered. "Hiccup?"

_"I'm August," _Hiccup answered.

"Well at least I'm older than him. What's your DMS?" Jack asked Astrid.

DMS, or Dead Mark Score, one of the final test before leaving training. It tests the trainee Ranger on their shooting performance on various weapon types. Receiving a point only when successfully hit the correct spot. Five different types of firearm: handgun, sub-machine gun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, and shotgun. Light machine guns aren't used since they're not very optimal for being mobile. 20 targets for each and total up to 100, then divide by 5 for the average. At least 15 is needed to pass the course.

"Um..16 out of 20," Astrid mumbled.

"And I'm 18 out of 20," Jack chuckled. "What's yours Hic?"

_"19 out of 20," _was Hiccup's swift replied.

"Dang, the one closest to Merida eh? She's like the only one that got an ace on that," Jack whistled.

"What's your CQC?" Astrid questioned.

"Uh, like 18 also," Jack answered.

Close Quarters Combat, one of the quickest yet hardest test. The combatant was suppose to take out their target as quickly as possible. Disarming, knock outs, interrogation techniques, countering an ambush, and general fighting. Jack was good in most of them, but his stamina wasn't the best for long fights.

"And I'm an ace on that," Jack could feel Astrid's smirk from the back of his skull.

"How about you Hic?" Jack asked.

_"I was...passable,"_ Hiccup chuckled nervously. Jack and Astrid shared a laugh at that.

"So why a pilot?" Jack continued the conversation. "Surely there must be a reason for staying back. I mean Hic did it because he was good, what about you?"

"I guess it was the first time I ever stepped on an airplane, the feeling of being in the air, being able to see everything below you," Astrid started talking. "I just knew I had to become a pilot one day. And after watching so much footages from the old wars, it was...very appealing."

"Fair enough, but how did you get into the Rangers? They don't exactly have a sign up center," Jack said.

"Apparently my father was in it, I played around in his room when I was little and found out about the stuff," Astrid explained. "I mean there was this armory room hidden behind a closet and this box full of old photos and eventually some sort of journal. Being a kid I was, I read through it."

"When I asked him about it, he sort of panicked. For a Ranger his emotion wasn't exactly subtle," Astrid laughed a little shaking her head still gripping the pistol tightly. "He tried to lie, but I saw through it and demanded the truth. Eventually it came out and I wanted to do it. I must have done something for him to agree to it, don't remember too much after that. And here I am now. What's you story?"

"Nothing special really," Jack said. "First off it happened pretty quickly, my parents died in a plane crash. Then they literally came to my door told me about the whole deal with my dad. Since I pretty much became an orphan then, I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh sorry about your parents," Astrid said softly.

"It's alright, I got over it," Jack waved her off. "I forgot your story Hic, how was it?"

_"Similar to Astrid's, I stumbled upon it and confronted my dad. Different thing is, he actually encouraged me to join it. To be a proud man. You knew me at that age, I was scrawny and weak, often picked on by bullies at school, so I saw that as an opportunity and went for it," _Hiccup answered plainly.

"Huh, wait a minute," Jack furrowed his brows. "All of our fathers were part of the Rangers from the beginning?"

_"Oh you didn't know?" _Hiccup asked, his voice sounded surprised through the earpiece.

"Know what?" Jack replied.

_"Every new members of the Rangers now have parents who are retired or passed away. You could say that it's like a family generation thing, from parents to their kids. Except back in the time it was mostly males," _Hiccup explained.

"So you're saying any Rangers now will likely to have their kids do the same?" Jack asked.

_"Most likely yes, but it depends on the person. If not the kids then it could be the relatives. If neither then they just look for new potential ones like how the who organization started." _Hiccup said.

"Hmm so that's how it works, I never thought about it," Jack said.

"Same here," Astrid agreed.

"Hold up," Jack suddenly stopped and looked down to his COMLINK. "We're at the first container."

The tactical map displayed no other heat signatures nearby, in front of Jack and Astrid was a large storage container. The hatch was secured by a heavy duty electric lock, no way getting in without the password.

"It's locked, anyway to hack this?" Jack asked.

_"Place your COMLINK's camera over the lock for a scan, it will do the rest," _Hiccup answered.

"Alright Astrid, watch my back," Jack said as he kneeled down onto the ground and lifted his left arm over the lock.

"Copy," Astrid complied standing behind Jack doing look outs.

About 15 seconds later Jack's COMLINK displayed a six-digit codes, he looked at it and punched in the number on the lock's keypad. The small LED light turned green and he could he a small click noise. He put a hand on the handle and pull with an extra amount of force to move the heavy door. It opened and he peered inside along with Astrid. The both of them carefully walked inside and closed the hatch.

No lights causing the whole thing to be pitch black, but the NVG does its job well and Jack could see everything clear enough. Crates of firearms stacked to both sides of the storage's interior leaving a little walkway in the middle.

"That's quite some stuff they got here," Astrid whistled looking around.

"And to think that they got more than this," Jack said back, he looked to a corner of the crates and saw a logo that has a W on it. "All this stuff came from Wesleton too, they must have made a lot of money for all of this."

"Considering the price of these cheap craps, I doubt it, but guess they made it up for the quantity," Astrid scoffed. "So what should we do with it?"

"These things don't last in water, but we damn sure don't have the time to dispose them," Jack said, an idea popped up in his head from a memory. "But maybe we can burn them instead, there's probably some explosives in one of these crates."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but we don't even know where the rest of the storages yet," Astrid pointed out the problem.

"No worries, cause we won't be the ones to get rid of them," Jack said opened up a crate's lid with a red label.

"What do you mean?" Astrid was confused.

"We just need to do a few of the ones that we can find. Then make the explosion large enough to get the attention of the APD. They can clean up the rest," Jack explained pulling out several C4s.

_"That's actually what I was about to suggest, three explosions should be enough," _Hiccup said agreeing to the idea.

"Alright then, heh pyro eh? My favorite stuff," Astrid grinned and began shuffling through the crates. "So how big should each explosion be?"

"Enough to wake up a neighborhood, three should be for a whole city block," Jack said smirking. "Use the timed explosive ones, we don't know the range of the detonator so it wouldn't work if we're outside of it."

"Okay, how long should the time be?" Astrid asked sticking the explosives everywhere.

Jack looked at his COMLINK for the time, it had been close to one hour since they had landed, longer than he had thought. Hiccup's jet will last in the air for about 3 more hours that still gives them plenty of time.

"How close is the office from here?" Jack asked. "And the other storage containers?"

_"Let me see, according to the map, the office is only about 15 minutes walk from where you are, and the other storages are ten apart. If you two split up, it would be only about half an hour in total," _Hiccup replied.

"Alright then, set it for an hour, just in case something messes up in the office," Jack said. "We're splitting up after this one and meet up at the office, then rendezvous with Hic at the top of the crane. Fly away into the night and watch the fireworks."

"Sounds good to me," Astrid laughed and punched in the time.

A minute after, Jack and Astrid left the weapon storage and closed the hatch locking it. The air outside gave him much fresher air. He looked to Astrid who nodded, she ran down on the pavement and he went the opposite way.

Jack skillfully hopped over cargos after fences while making as little noise as possible. Crouching on top of a metal beam, he looked down to see two guards holding the same weapons he saw in the storage container indicating their identities. Jack let them passed and landed on the ground facing the large metal hatch, the one he was supposed to find.

Performed the same procedure for decoding the lock, Jack went inside to see the similar interior layout. Finding the crates with red label he fished out several explosives and placed them everywhere, only one needed to be time since it will cause a chain explosion.

Observing his finished work, Jack peaked his head outside watching for guards. There may be none displayed on the map, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He carefully locked the hatch and made his way to where the office was located.

By the time Jack reached there, he did not see Astrid anywhere.

"Astrid I'm here, where are you?" Jack asked looking around.

_"Coming, almost there,"_ Astrid responded. _"From west side."_

Looking to the direction Astrid mentioned, Jack saw a person running towards him. She stopped when she was right in front of him.

"You avoided the cameras?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did," Astrid answered.

"Alright let's do this, we still got half an hour, let's make it quickly," Jack said. "We're here Hic, now where is this office?"

_"Third floor, all the way down the hall to the left, won't be able to avoid the security cams so put your mask on," _Hiccup said.

"Well you heard him, let's go," Jack reached down to his collar and pulled up the scarf mask up to the bridge of his nose covering half his face. Astrid did the same with hers and they stalked into the warehouse.

Surprisingly there were barely any guards standing around. To make sure Jack turned on the thermal vision for any heat detection. The color this time showing all blue, only yellow and red when he looked at Astrid, the cameras further away displayed purple. Not a fan of seeing colors he turned it back to regular night vision mode. The stairs provided the quickest way to the third floor.

Reaching the top, Jack could see a dark hallway with a light at the end, Jack went forward quietly with Astrid following in the rear. When they were at the designated door, he looked down to the COMLINK and saw a red dot blinking, there was someone inside the room. He looked to Astrid and raised one finger, then his whole hand pointing at the door, she nodded and stacked herself to one side of the door still aiming her gun down the hallway, Jack on the other side. He pulled out a small cable from the COMLINK, the Snake Cam, and pushed the head under the door's gap.

The screen switched to a different displaying showing what the camera sees. Jack saw a guard sleeping on a chair, in front of him various TV screens with live feeds from the security cameras. He reached a hand to Astrid's left shoulder and squeezed it two times, she understood the signal and prepared herself. Jack pushed the Snake Cam back inside the COMLINK, he slowly turned the door handle and pushed it in while aiming the gun with his other hand. He crept inside and Astrid followed suit.

With the guard being deep in him slumber, occasionally saying incoherent words, it made the whole process a lot easier for Jack.

_"The system's mainframe is accessed through a computer, find a computer or laptop that is isolated and plug in the COMLINK, I'll do the rest," _Hiccup instructed.

Jack looked around and saw a white laptop sitting in a corner with various wires plugged, it must be the one. He connected the COMLINK to the laptop using a built in USB cable, the screen flashed a few times and a percentage progress bar came up. The number reached 100 after about half a minute and he disconnected the device.

_"Alright got it, now get out of there, I'll be on top of the crane, over." _Hiccup said.

"On our way," Jack complied, he nodded at Astrid who quickly went out the door. He closed it behind him and ran outside.

The crane was tall, took Jack and Astrid nearly ten minutes to reach it, and now they have to climb. He looked up to the ladder and put out his hand, he smirked.

"Ladies first," Jack said.

"You just want to look at my butt," Astrid crossed her arms looking at him, when not receiving a reply she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jack waited for Astrid to climbed up a decent distance before doing it himself. Now that he looked at it again, the crane was really tall. Enough to wonder when the heck he would reach the top, and when it did, he let out a huff. Now they just have to get across the long beam to the end where their transport aircraft was currently hovering with an opened door. He ran forward and Astrid grabbed his hand pulling him inside the jet.

Forgot that the mask was still on, Jack pulled it down along with the goggles and breathed. Much more comforting now that he didn't have to receive oxygen through a piece of fabric.

"That went well," Jack commented strapping himself into the seat.

"Great, now we just wait for the firework show," Astrid said without her mask rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah any minute now," Jack said.

"Hold on, let me get further away first and then we can watch," Hiccup chuckled piloting the vehicle up higher into the air.

A minute later a loud explosion sound rang out and Jack could see the smoke column quickly rose into the air, two more followed and the whole seaport practically lit up with lights as the people scrambled around in panicked.

"Wooooo!" Jack cheered along with Astrid who marveled at the sight. Hiccup laughed at their expressions.

Jack raised a fist and Astrid bumped it. "Not bad, but my explosion was larger," he grinned.

"No way, mine was," Astrid scoffed.

"Nuh uh, bet I had more C4s placed," Jack countered.

"No one does explosion better than me," Astrid declared.

"Except this guy," Jack pointed at himself.

Astrid simply roll her eyes and looked back to the partially destroyed seaport.

"Yeah, yeah you are both amazing, now let's go home. It's past 3 in the morning and I want to sleep," Hiccup announced.

"Yeah, same. Wake me when we're home," Jack yawned and leaned back into the seat closing his eyes. He heard the sound of Astrid closing the door and Hiccup drove them home.

* * *

**Author's Note: And I did it! Chapter 11 finished! Man why do I keep staying up past midnight to write these stuff lol, probably cause that's the only time when I can focus. Recently I've been having another idea for a new Jelsa fic, but I don't want to write it yet until I finish this one, it has potential too. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but we've just scratched the surface as of this chapter so hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for your support, all the reviewers are amazing and I am indebted. Look forward to more soon!**


End file.
